


The Wayward Road of Forgiveness

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam Winchester, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 55,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Dean made a foolish mistake that landed him in a boy's home for two years. The only silver lining was the state took Sammy, his omega little brother, away from their dad. Despite Sam living in a government home where his needs can be met, Dean wants his little brother back and he's prepared to get Sammy back the right way.First, he has to figure out how to be a good alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean screwed up a lot in his life. Probably the worst screw up was at sixteen. He lost the food money playing cards and tried to steal food. He got caught. That wasn’t what made it bad. It was when the police went to their motel to look for his dad and found his omega little brother.

Omegas are prized and to have an omega in your care requires a lot. Not really a lot, but required more than they had or more correctly more than his dad was willing to give. Sam never went to school because he was an omega and he didn’t want Sam drawing attention to them. Omegas were highly intelligent and were actually supposed to start school before everyone else.

Dean used to take Sam out places when he was younger before he started to smell like an omega. He would take Sam to the park or out for ice cream. Sometimes he would let Sam pick out books from the library. Sam always loved to read his textbooks from school.

After Sam started to smell, he couldn’t take Sam out anymore. His dad wouldn’t even let Sam ride in the car when they moved around. He would put Sam in the trunk and their bags would be in the backseat.

Omegas needed a stable environment to thrive and moving around all the time did not offer Sam a stable environment. Sam didn’t have his own space and this caused him to whine. Whining caused John Winchester to become angry and hit Sam. That was another thing, it was forbidden to hit an omega. Hitting an omega was punishable by death.

Omegas also need fresh air and sunlight to thrive. John denied both of these to Sam. After Sam tried to sneak out of their motel room to enjoy some fresh air, John chained him to the bed. He forbid Dean from touching Sam, ever and John never touched Sam. Omegas needed physical contact with others in order to thrive.

That was how the police found Sam, naked and chained to a bed. Their dad had shaved Sam’s head a couple days prior to cut down on Sam’s smell. His dad didn’t like Sam to wear clothes because his smell would just get in them and ruin them. Their dad thought it was better to only ruin sheets that weren’t theirs.

Dean had no idea what Sam said to the officers or what happened to Sam. His dad got life in prison and he had to spend the next two years at boys’ home. Dean was never charged with anything and that was the one thing Dean did know, Sam said he never hurt him.

Dean spent his time at the boys’ home and now he was working a low-end job while taking courses on how to care for an omega. Dean wanted to get his brother back. He had a two bedroom apartment. It wasn’t glorious but Sam would have his own room. Dean knew he needed more and he would get there.

He didn’t tell anyone why he was taking the courses for omega care. Most of the people in the class were alphas like him but the difference was they wanted to mate with an omega. To be considered for mating, an alpha first had to pass these courses. The next step was a little harder, the alpha had to find an omega that would actually give him the time of day. Dean was pretty sure everyone in the classes thought he just wanted an omega mate. He was fine with keeping it that way.

The majority of the courses were taught by a licensed phycologist, Dr. Castiel Novak. The interesting thing about Dr. Novak was he was an omega. He specialized in the treatment of severely abused omegas. Dr. Novak taught these classes because of what he called the tragedy of an omega having to be taken away from their family.

Dean very seriously doubted Sam being taken away was a tragedy. It was probably Sam’s saving grace. After about a year of these classes, Dean found out that they were lucky Sam didn’t try to kill himself. He wondered if his dad would have even cared and throughout all the courses, Dean wondered why his dad just didn’t give Sam up. John could have handed Sam over to the state and the state would have pampered Sam.

As Dean’s class for the evening ended, he heard Dr. Novak say, “Dean, can I speak with you for a moment?”

Dean nodded and walked up to Dr. Novak’s desk. He felt like a little kid all of a sudden. Dr. Novak closed the binder that held his lecture notes and stared at his desk. It was almost funny to Dean how nervous Dr. Novak was. “Dean, you seem like a very kind alpha. You only have two months left of courses before you can be added to the list of suitable mates for omegas. I.. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?”

Dean was surprised and he wasn’t about to correct the omega’s assumption. He knew at some point he would have to come clean. Dean smiled and said happily, “Sure, when and where? I can pick you up.”

Dr. Novak shook his head and said calmly, “How about coffee tomorrow at 7? There is a nice coffee shop near the Second Hope Omega Center.” Dean had heard of that omega center. It was one of the nicest in the state. Only the most abused omegas were there and they could live there their entire lives. The facility was entirely self-contained. The omegas didn’t have to leave for anything but they could.

Dean wanted to ask if Dr. Novak was one of those abused omegas but he didn’t ask. Instead, he said, “Yes, I can do that, Dr. Novak. Thank you.”

Dr. Novak gave a small smirk and said with uncertainty, “You can call me Castiel, Dean. We are going on a date, you don’t have to address me so formally.”

++

Dean walked into the coffee shop to see Castiel was already sitting in a corner booth reading a book. He almost snorted because omegas were such nerds. Dean ordered his coffee and took a seat across from Cas. Castiel looked up at him and closed the book. He pushed it aside and said nervously, “Hi Dean, you’re early.”

Dean gave a sincere smile and said, “Well, my dad taught me to never be late for a date.”

Castiel chuckled, “I am glad you agreed to meet me. I wish we could do more than coffee, but I am taking an omega to get his piercings tonight. He lives at the center that is why I wanted to meet here so we would be close.”

Dean knew what piercings were. Omegas got them when they felt like that would want to start looking for a mate. It was done to beautify their body. Dean never saw any piercings on Cas. If he had them, they were under his clothes. Dean would like to find out someday.

Dean asked out of curiosity, “What piercings is he going to get?”

Castiel shrugged and said in a defeated tone, “I don’t know. He’s fifteen and changes his mind because of the girls. The boys are in the minority so the girls shower them with attention. About a third of the residents at the center are male. There is a much higher abuse rate of male omegas than female omegas. Only one in every one thousand omegas is male.”

Dean was starting to glaze. He knew all this stuff but the nerd liked to share his knowledge. Dean sighed and asked, “Is there anything consistent about what he wanted to be done? Maybe he could just start with that and add later on if he wanted.”

Castiel gave him an offended look and said adamantly, “That is not how it is done, Dean. The piercings are only done once at the same time. It is done to make a statement, not baby steps.” Castiel sighed and muttered, “Sorry but yes a couple things have been the same. He wants his nipples and ears pierced. The girls want him to get nose pierced and some down… you know.”

Dean grimaced and stated flatly, “He can get his dick pierced at fifteen?” He realized after he said that it was a little loud.

Castiel hissed, “Dean, what is wrong with you? There is nothing wrong with an omega making himself beautiful.”

Dean smirked and leaned forward. He whispered, “You got your dick pierced didn’t you?”

Castiel looked away and said calmly, “Dean, the only people who will know if that is the case is my doctor and whoever I mate with.”

Dean tapped his fingers on the table and asked, “Every omega I see has piercings on their face. Why don’t you?” It had nothing to do with whether or not Castiel’s dick was pierced but maybe he could distract him into answering.

Castiel blushed and said shyly, “I wanted to be able to see them do every one of the piercings. I couldn’t see them on my face so none were done.”

Okay, Dean didn’t peg Castiel for a control freak but he should have guessed. One thing all these classes have taught him was omegas were particular. Their quirks as Dean viewed them was one of the things that made them successful. Although it was said that the successful omegas were those with alphas by their sides. Omegas may be smart but they require a lot and they are naturally submissive. Their submissiveness was one of the reasons why the government fiercely protects them.

Castiel cleared his throat and awkwardly, “So Dean, what made you decide to seek out an omega mate? I don’t get many alphas your age in my classes.”

Dean felt his mouth go dry. He knew he had to come clean but he decided not to tell the whole truth. He looked away and said in a small voice, “I was put in foster care when I was a teenager. I was sent to a boys’ home until I turned eighteen. I have a little brother, an omega. They took him too. My dad couldn’t care for him like he should. Hell, my dad couldn’t care for me and those requirements are low. I want to get custody of my brother.”

Castiel studied him for a moment and then he said slowly, “I wish you luck with that. I never endured hardships like that growing up. My family was very blessed. All of my brothers except one were born omegas. It took each of us a long time to be declared fit to live on our own.” Castiel sounded sad, “Well, all my brothers accomplished that, I haven’t.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and was sort of shocked, “What do you mean? You’re a doctor. What else do you need to prove?”

Castiel sighed and said pushed his coffee away. “It isn’t about proving anything really. My line of work is stressful and omegas need physical contact. I don’t have a mate so I am still required to have a guardian. My brother, Gabriel, lives with me and he is my guardian. He’s an alpha and he is finishing up his degree.”

Dean cleared his throat and asked, “So because of your job you either have to have a mate or your brother to take care of you? What happens if something happens to your brother?” Dean knew omegas were pampered but this sounded like Castiel was being limited despite everything.

Castiel frowned and pulled his coffee cup back over to him. He stared at it when he said, “I would probably be required to go to a state home unless one of the mates of my omega brothers took me in and I don’t know if they would do that. It is a fear of mine. My parents passed and I don’t really have anyone. Gabriel had to get emancipated at seventeen to stop me from going into a state home. It wasn’t fair to him and… and I can take care of myself. It just isn’t healthy for me to be alone like that. I know this. It still doesn’t help my envy of alphas.”

Dean snorted and stated, “You’re not missing much. My apartment is cold and lonely. I don’t have even have any pictures of me and Sammy growing up. I wish I had a picture to show you of my brother but I don’t. It’s not really a warm and inviting place.”

Castiel frowned at his coffee and said, “I hope you get your brother back. If you ever decide you want a mate, will you let me know?”

Dean perked up and he said firmly, “Cas, just because I am trying to get Sammy back doesn’t mean I can’t date you and see where that goes. Besides, two omegas can live together without a guardian and Sammy is the same age as the omega whose dick is getting pierced tonight. You guys can keep each other company if Gabriel and I get hit by a bus.”

Castiel chuckled and said, “We should get to know each other before we plan that far ahead and you’ll have to pass whatever test Gabriel puts you through. Every alpha, I’ve brought to meet him have failed the test.”

Dean knew if Gabriel ever found out about what he let happen to Sam then he would not pass whatever test Gabriel had in mind. He would fail miserably. Dean wanted Sam back and he wanted to make Sam happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I did not write this recently. I paid $45.00 to have the files taken off my old laptop after it died. Why may you ask? Well, it had absolutely nothing to do with this story. I am in Capstone at my university and I have to make a portfolio which includes all of my research papers. 
> 
> I figured I could put that $45.00 to recreational use and not just academic. As I went through my writings and research papers, I found this story that I never posted. I feel a little guilty about not having time to write anything new so I decided to share this story with you. I don't remember why I never posted it. I guess we'll find out together.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years earlier

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. His dad had stripped off all the sheets and taken away the pillows. The only thing on the bed was a plastic cover. It was for Sam’s waste and so his smell wouldn’t end up in the sheets. He didn’t have clothes because of his smell. His dad said he smelled.

He ran his hand over his shaved head and bit back a sob. Sam felt humiliated. He liked the warmth and comfort his hair gave him and now it was gone. His dad chopped it off a couple days ago. Sam could still see some of the strands of hair on the bed. He wasn’t allowed to go to the bathroom by himself so when he was alone so he would end up going on the bed.

Sam didn’t want to lay down in his own waste but he knew sometimes his dad made him. It was to show him how disgusting and worthless he was. He wished he could leave but he couldn’t. His dad chained him down. His wrists were chained together and locked to something under the bed so were his feet.

Eventually, Sam laid down on the bed and exhaustion hit him even though he had to lay down in his waste. He sniffled and shook as he tried to will himself to sleep. He just wanted to die. Sam was shivering from the cold when the motel room door opened followed by voices. None of the voices or scents he recognized.

“Oh my god, it is an omega.”

“I didn’t know they had an omega. I swear. I would have called if I had known.”

“Someone call for omega removal.” Sam didn’t know what omega removal was but it sounded ominous.

It was about fifteen minutes later, Sam smelled something he had never smelled before. He smelled other omegas. He curled into a smaller ball of fear. Sam heard a gravelly voice, “Hi there, little one. My friend here is going to get those chains off of you and then I am going to help you get cleaned up. Do you have any clothes around here?”

Sam dared to look at this omega. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked almost angelic. Sam still didn’t trust his voice so he shook his head no. He didn’t have clothes because he smelled.

The omega looked at him sadly and said, “That is okay. I have some sweats in my car you can wear after we get you showered.” Sam felt the chains being removed by another omega. This one as female and she wore a police officer uniform.

The kind omega helped Sam up and they went into the bathroom. Sam knelt down on the floor and shook. His dad wouldn’t want him in here. He would get his scent on everything and there were omegas here. His dad was going to be so mad. The kind omega looked over at him and pulled Sam to his feet. He said softly, “Little one, you don’t have to kneel like that. Come on, let us get you clean.”

Sam stood slowly and let the water spray over his body. The kind omega washed him. Sam was just too shocked to really do anything. His dad never lets him take warm showers. It always had to be cold because warm showers would make him stink more. Once he was clean the kind omega wrapped him in a towel and started to dry him.

Sam had no idea where this towel came from. It was fluffy and soft. It wasn’t like a motel room towel. The kind omega dressed him a simple pair of sweats and Sam felt warm for the first time in as long as he could remember.

The kind omega knelt down in front of him. His voice was still soft, “There. You’re looking better. Can you tell me your name?”

Sam nodded and whispered out, “My brother calls me Sammy but my dad doesn’t call me very nice things.”

The kind omega smiled and said softly, “Okay Sammy. Is it okay if I call you Sammy? My name is Dr. Castiel Novak but you can call me Castiel or Cas.”

Sam wrapped his arms around himself and whispered, “It’s not really my choice what anyone calls me and my dad is going to be ma.. mad about the smell. You should probably go.”

Castiel ran his hand up and down Sam’s arm and kept his voice soft, “Sammy, what your father did you is illegal. He can’t keep anyone like he kept you and treating an omega like that is worse. I want to take you to a place where you’ll be cared for. You won’t be chained down anymore. You’ll have your own clothes, nest, and be able to go to school. No one will hurt you there and I’ll stay with you as long as you need me to.”

Sam’s stomach took that opportunity to growl and Castiel smiled. “How about you tell me if you have any belongings? Then we can leave here and I get you some food.”

Sam nodded and said, “I don’t really have anything. There is a picture in my brother’s bag of me, my brother, and my mom. I was a baby. It is the only picture I’ve ever seen of me. Can I.. Can I take it with me?”

Castiel nodded and kept his voice soft, “Of course you can, little one.” He knew this was a bad case of omega abuse. He just hoped the omega turned out okay.

++

Getting the omega settled into the center was more difficult than Castiel thought. The omega apparently hadn’t seen the outdoors in nearly a year, ever since he started giving off his omega scent. The omega kept touching his head and Castiel knew his hair was probably cut off against his will. That was legally considered assault of an omega. Castiel knew this omega’s father and brother could end up executed for their crimes.

Getting the omega to eat was one of the first challenges. Castiel brought the omega some fruit and vegetables. It was a standard diet of omegas. Omegas were supposed to eat fresh fruits, vegetables, and lean meats. Castiel had a love of hamburgers and while that wasn’t forbidden, it wasn’t considered proper care of an omega. He had to eat his hamburgers in secret after his alpha brother brought them home.

He had to hand feed the frightened omega. Under normal circumstances, he would have thought he was objectifying the little omega. However, Castiel had a feeling this omega had very few nice things in life and it had probably been a long time since the omega was shown any form of affection. He held the omega as he fed him bite by bite. It wasn’t until the omega was done eating that Castiel found out he had never had those foods before.

Castiel picked a nice room for the omega at the center. He picked a room that overlooked the park. When he led the omega back to the room, the omega was scared. Castiel sat the family picture down on the desk as the omega stood by the door. Castiel glanced at the bed which was low to the floor. Most beds for omegas were low to the floor. It helped with their comfort level especially for traumatized omegas like this one. The bed was covered in pillows and soft blankets. The bedding was blue and green.

In the center of the bed was a stuffed elephant. It was rather large and the right size to cuddle with. All omegas at the center were given a stuffed animal. It was used to help the omegas learn how to self-sooth. 

Nervously Castiel said, “Sammy, this is your room. Everything in here belongs to you. This elephant is yours to cuddle with and no one will take anything away from you. You have a bathroom behind the door to your right and we’ll get you fitted for some more clothes tomorrow.”

Sam took a step in the room and sat down in the corner. He whispered out, “I will sit here. I don’t want to make anything smell.” The omega started to cry and Castiel knew he was going to be in for a long night.

Castiel picked up the elephant and knelt down in front of the omega. He gently eased the toy into the omega’s arms. He wasn’t at all surprised when the omega held on tight to the elephant and scented it. That was pure instinct. Castiel waited until the omega was comfortable with the elephant. Then he said gently, “Sammy, you don’t smell. You smell like an omega which is a sweet and beautiful scent. This is your room so it should smell like you. Your nest should smell like you. What if we lay down on your nest together?”

Sam glanced up at him and whispered, “You don’t think I smell?”

Castiel smiled and said softly, “No Sammy, whoever told you that was a fool.”


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day

Sam was at the local library next to the omega center where he lived. Omegas had to serve the community at large if they were able. He acted as a tutor. He was sitting at the table when a ten-year-old boy sat down with his parents. The parents were both alphas. Sam wasn’t sure if the boy was a beta or an alpha. The boy hadn’t started releasing his scent yet.

The boy’s father said shortly, “This is Jessie. He needs help with his math homework. I wasn’t expecting an _omega_. How old are you anyways?”

Sam fidgeted with his notebook and glanced over at the librarian, Gabriel. Then he turned his attention back the father. “I am sorry, sir, but all of the tutors here are omegas. I have a list of private agencies that may have a beta or alpha tutor. To...To answer your question I am fifteen.”

The boy’s father put up a hand and backtracked, “I am sorry Omega. I meant no disrespect. It is an honor for my son to have an omega as a tutor. May I ask your name?”

Sam nodded and said carefully, “My name is Sammy Wesson, but I go by Sam.” He didn’t know what his name was before. He wasn’t sure what it was. Dean called him Sammy so he picked Sammy for his first name. He knew from talking with Dean that their last name was the same as a type of gun. Sam thought it started with a W but his dad never used it. His dad always used fake IDs so Sam wasn’t sure. He picked the last name Wesson for that reason. After Smith and Wesson pistols.

The mother cooed, “It is so sweet how all the male omegas have gender neutral names. I don’t mean to focus on you, but seeing omegas and getting to talk to one is rare. Your parents are very blessed to have an omega.”

Sam smiled and said softly, “I got taken away from my family for abuse but that isn’t important. We should talk about Jessie’s math needs.”  

++

Sam was relieved when the thirty-minute tutoring session was almost over. It wasn’t really tutoring. The alpha couple was just curious about him. It made Sam uneasy but most of their questions had to do with omegas in general. Sam knew there weren’t a lot of omegas in the world. The ones that were tended to be more successful. However, he still had limited rights. Sam didn’t mind that because those limited rights on most days ensured that he would be cared for and no one could abuse him again.

He smiled as Castiel walked over to him as the couple was leaving. He heard the man whisper, “It’s another omega.”

Sam almost laughed at Castiel’s eye roll. Cas knelt down in front of him and Sam leaned in for a hug. They wrapped their arms around each other as Sam rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He smelled something on Castiel. There was a hint of a scent. It smelled almost like Dean, but that couldn’t be. He was safe from all that now. He made sure not to blame Dean for anything so Dean could be free. Dean had no reason to come back and try to ruin his life. Sam snuggled a little closer to Castiel and took in his scent. He was sure it was just his imagination.

Castiel whispered to him, “Are you ready to get your piercings or do you want to wait? There is no rush.”

Sam pulled back and said with certainty, “I want to get them.”

Getting the piercings done was a little unnerving for Sam. The shop smelled sterile but the beta who did the piercings was kind. He was also covered in tattoos. Sam knew he would only get one tattoo or brand in his life and that would come from whoever his alpha was. He didn’t know at this point if he wanted a tattoo or a brand when that time came. However, Sam decided to get five piercings. It was traditional. One piercing for each letter in the word omega and they were all rings to represent the letter O for omega.

He got his ears and nipples pierced. The fifth piercing was at the space where his balls and cock met. If he was an alpha it would be where his knot would grow. Since he was an omega, he got a piercing there to show his acceptance of his gender. Castiel held his hand through the piercings which Sam was grateful for. He didn’t think he would have been able to do this without Castiel.

On the drive back the center Sam asked Castiel, “Do you really think there is an alpha out there for me? I mean, I was abused and... and I don’t think alphas want to deal with my issues.”

Castiel sighed and patted Sam on the leg. He said gently, “I will let Gabriel know I’ll be spending the night in your nest. You sound like you need some company. To answer your question, yes I think there is an alpha out there for you. You’re a very bright young man. Any alpha would be honored to have you as theirs.”

Sam scooted over to Castiel on the seat and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He whispered out, “But I am behind other omegas my age. I am not as smart as them. I feel like I can’t catch up. I wasn’t good enough for my father and my brother. I don’t see how I can be good enough for anyone.”

Castiel sharply replied, “Sam, you are starting your master degree program in three months. You are able to fly through your college courses. You’ll be a lawyer before you turn eighteen. Given that you never went to school until you came to the center, you are remarkable. Although, reading your brother’s textbooks helped you.” Castiel paused, “What I don’t understand is why you won’t allow me to document any of the abuse you suffered at the hands of your brother.”

Sam sighed and snuggled closer. He whispered out, “He was the only one that was nice to me. He let me have books. If he knew my dad was going to be gone for few days he would let me use the bathroom as long as I didn’t touch anything.”

Castiel nodded as he kept his eyes focused on the road, “He mocked you, Sam. He thought dehumanizing you was funny.”

Sam sniffled and said quietly, “I don’t want to think about that. I want to remember something good. He wasn’t always that way. Sometimes before I started to smell like an omega, he would take me to a park to play or to the library. I felt normal then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things.. One, capstone procrastination is in full swing. I stared at my research paper for two hours and didn't write a thing. However, to meet the minimum requirements I only need to write another page and half. Two, I remembered why I never posted this. The chapters don't have a consistent length. So some chapters are rather long and some are rather short. 
> 
> I'm not sure I am sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was ecstatic he finally passed all of his courses and he was granted visitation with Sam. His ecstatic mood faded when he read the letter from the state regarding Sam. Sam wasn’t even Samuel Winchester. He was Sammy Wesson. There was no reason stated for the change but Dean knew he would eventually get to the bottom of that.

The name wasn’t the main thing that had Dean concerned. Sam lived at the omega center where Castiel worked. Dean remembered what Castiel said about the omegas there. They were some of the most abused omegas.

Still, Dean went to the center to face whatever he and his father had done to Sammy. He walked and handed the paperwork on an omega. She smiled at him and said softly, “Just a moment.”

A few minutes later, Castiel came out of an office. He held in his hand Dean’s paperwork and Dean could see hurt and concern written all over Castiel’s face. Castiel stared at Dean for a moment and Dean hoped they could still have a future. He really liked Cas. Castiel said sadly, “Please come into my office so we can talk.”

Dean followed mutely and sat down in a chair. Castiel pulled out a file and didn’t say anything for about ten minutes. When he did speak Castiel sounded devastated. “Sammy is the most abused omega I had ever met. He was the first case of severe abuse I ever dealt with. I was called in to help get Sammy out of that motel room. He was confused, scared, hungry, and sick.”

Dean looked down and whispered, “I’m sorry. Is he doing better now?”

Castiel tilted his head and said firmly, “A stable environment has helped him. He is eating on his own. That was a struggle at first. He was used to eating scraps of foods not meant for omegas. Sammy was malnourished. I had to sleep in his room with him for the first month. Sammy would whine when I tried to cuddle with him. He never said much except he would think that he smelled so he shouldn’t be touched.”

Dean scratched the back of this neck and said dumbly, “Yeah, my dad always told Sam that he smelled. That was my dad’s reason for treating Sam like he did. He threatened to beat me if I touched Sam or offered him any sort of comfort. I didn’t want to end up in foster care so I never reported what he was doing to Sam.”

Castiel nodded and said flatly, “My brother, Gabriel, is the only one able to convince Sammy that he doesn’t smell. Gabriel is an alpha. He held Sammy down and cuddled with him. Sammy cried about how his smell was going to get on Gabriel for a good hour before he calmed down. That said, Gabriel is the only alpha Sam doesn’t get skittish around.”

Dean took a slow breath and asked, “Can I see him? I won’t say anything mean.”

Castiel quirked his lips and said slowly, “I think he is in his room. Please come with me.”

Dean followed Castiel through the omega center. It was clean and smelled like omega. It smelled safe and comforting. Castiel stopped at the door to a room. The door was open. There was a nest on the floor. It was basically a bed covered in pillows and blankets. Dean could see a few stuffed animals in the nest and a baby doll. Dean knew from his classes that omegas liked to snuggle with soft things so most had a few stuffed animals. The baby doll was to coil their instincts following a heat. It made them think they had a baby in their arms. Dean always thought that part of omega nature was sad.

In the center of the nest was a boy with chocolate brown hair that went down to his chin. Dean couldn’t see his face but he could see the trunk of a stuffed elephant over the boy’s shoulder. Sam looked like he had gotten taller and he was clearly asleep. Sam wasn’t curled into a tight little ball and shivering like he did when they lived in motels. Sam was spread out and he looked warm.

Castiel turned to him and said softly, “Please wait out here while I wake him. Do NOT enter the room until I tell you it is okay.”

Dean stood awkwardly out in the hallway while he watched Castiel. Cas sat down on edge of the bed and gently rubbed Sam’s shoulder under the elephant trunk. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had given Sam a good touch. The last time he touched Sam was to hold him still so their dad could shave his head. They had only shaved Sam’s head once and Dean was fairly certain that traumatized Sam.

Sam arched into Castiel’s touch and Dean watched Cas lean down to whisper something to Sam. He knew the moment Castiel told him he was there. Sam tensed and started to shake. When Dean heard Sam’s voice it trembled and was full of fear. Dean could smell Sam’s fear. “Please don’t let him take me. He’ll take away everything.”

Dean could hear what Castiel said this time, “Shh little one, no one is going to take you away from here. Dean only got granted visitation, nothing more. If the courts ever granted him custody, you would still have the right to stay here. Do you know why that is?”

Dean watched Sam nod and say weakly, “Because I am an omega. I cannot be removed from a home deemed safe without my consent because it would disrupt the stability of my life.”

Castiel nodded and repositioned Sam so he was holding Sam. He said softly, “That is right.” Even with Castiel holding Sam, Dean still couldn’t see Sam’s face. It was hidden behind a mess of hair. Dean didn’t think their dad would ever allow Sam to wear his hair that long. He wasn’t sure he liked it either. Dean wondered if he could have Sam cut it.

Dean watched Sam start to twirl his fingers around Castiel’s tie. Now Dean understood why Castiel’s tie was always ruffled. Omegas liked to play with it. Dean heard Sam weakly ask, “If... If I talk to him, can he stay out of my nest? I have too many bad memories with his scent. I don’t want the nightmares to start up again.” 

Castiel nodded and kept his voice soft, “Of course, do you want to go to one of the meeting rooms?”

Sam tensed slightly and then he asked, “Is... is Gabriel still here?”

Dean remembered that Castiel said, Gabriel was the only alpha Sam trusted. Castiel nodded and said softly, “Yes.” He watched Castiel pull out his cell phone and held it to his ear, “Hey Gabe, can you come to Sammy’s room? His brother passed all the courses for omega care and got granted visitation. Sammy’s a little spooked and he trusts you… Okay, thanks.”

Not more than two minutes later, Dean smelled an alpha. He looked at the alpha. Gabriel was smaller than the average alpha and he had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. The alpha slipped passed Dean and curled up on the other side of Sam. His voice was upbeat and kind. Dean had never heard an alpha talk to Sam like that, “Hey Sammich, do you want me to stay with you when you talk to big brother?”

Sam nodded and Dean watched the alpha gently rub a hand over Sam’s belly. Dean could smell the fear leaving the room and Sam’s scent was changing to one of contentment. He realized that it should have been him comforting Sam all those years so Sam would turn to him. Then Dean realized something, Gabriel wasn’t just the only alpha Sam could stand to be around. Gabriel was also Castiel’s guardian. There was very little doubt in Dean’s mind that Gabriel would forbid Cas from seeing him.

After a few more minutes, Castiel pulled himself away from Sam and walked back out into the hallway where Dean was standing. He said bluntly, “I will show you to the meeting room. Sammy would be more comfortable with talking to you there.”

Dean started walking with Castiel as he stared at his shoes. He was pretty sure he smelled like shame. “I’m sorry. If I had known I would upset him so much, I would have never come.”

A smile ghosted over Castiel’s face and then it faded. “For what it is worth, I am glad you tried. I know your goal is custody, but for the courts to grant it in the first place I would have to approve it.” He paused, “I won’t approve it. Sam felt the need to protect you. That is why you’re not in jail right now for omega abuse. I feel the need to protect Sam and I can’t let him get abused again.”

Dean didn’t have a reply to that. He just followed Castiel to a meeting room. It didn’t have chairs. Just a heavily padded floor and pillows. Castiel took off his shoes and so did Dean. A few minutes later, Sam walked in with Gabriel. Sam’s face has hidden on Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel sat them down in the corner and Sam curled up on Gabriel’s lap.

He heard Gabriel gently prompt, “Sammy, why don’t you say hello to your brother?”

Sam glanced over at him. Dean could see Sam’s face. His brother looked healthy. He had a glow to his skin that Dean associated with omegas. They got that glow from having a proper diet. Sam never had that healthy glow when he lived with Dean. Dean also noticed Sam’s ears were pierced. This meant Sam thought he was ready to look for a mate and Dean had a pretty good guess who Sam wanted that mate to be.

Sam said quietly, “Hello Dean.”

Dean smiled and said, “Heya Sammy.” Sam snuggled back in with Gabriel. Dean asked carefully, “How have things been going?”

Sam didn’t reply. The alpha replied, “Sam is in law school. He’ll be a lawyer by the time he is eighteen. I am quite proud of him. Sam tutors in his spare time and he joined the omega soccer team. Omegas only play sports with other omegas.”

Dean nodded and he asked, “Sammy, would you be okay with me going to one of your games?”

Sam glanced at Gabriel and then Castiel. Castiel spoke this time. “I think as long as you keep your distance that would be fine. I will give you his schedule so we can pick a game. Gabriel should be there in case Sam has an episode.”

They talked for thirty minutes. Sam didn’t say anything else. Dean knew he would have long ways to go to earn Sam’s trust. As Castiel led him to the entrance Dean asked, “Sam is looking for an alpha?”

Castiel chuckled, “No, he has an alpha. Gabriel is courting him. The courting process is three years and is used to determine if an alpha is a good match for the omega.” Dean knew this from class. Still, Sammy was so young. Castiel added, “I was going to ask Gabriel if we could start courting. However, Gabriel knows Sam’s history of abuse. I think that will sway his decision.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn’t see Castiel or try to go visit Sam again for two months. He decided to maintain his apartment, instead of hitting the open road like he wanted to. Dean started on his first beer for the evening when he heard a knock on the door. Dean answered it to see Gabriel standing there. The alpha asked, “May I come in?”

Dean opened the door so he could enter. Gabriel looked around the apartment but made no comment. Dean sat down on the sofa and said, “Please sit down.” The other alpha made him nervous.

Gabriel sat and sighed, “You make my brother happy. Castiel was so excited about you. Then he was heartbroken when he found out you were one of the ones that hurt Sammy. Sammy is the worst case we have at the center. When I asked him his name, do you want to know what he told me?”

Dean fidgeted and said nervously, “Samuel Winchester?”

Gabriel shook his head no. He sounded sad, “He told me that you call him Sammy and his dad calls him Bitch. He had never heard the name Samuel Winchester. I asked him after you left to be sure. I want to know why you did what you did to Sammy.”

Dean took a slow breath and he said with embarrassment. “I thought I was keeping my family together. I believed everything my dad said. I thought he was right about omegas. He talked about how in some cultures omegas were used for breeding and kept leashed. He said that made the omega happy. He said that touching an omega will only spread their scent and it would make me not be able to think clearly. I thought I was protecting everyone from Sammy.”

Gabriel nodded and he said distantly, “You hurt him deeply. Sammy will be my mate one day. I knew that he was the one from the first time I met him.” Gabriel laughed, “He just had peach fuzz on his head and his cheeks still looked hollow. Sammy would drop to his knees and beg not to be punished for smelling whenever anyone came near him. He struggled against being held because he didn’t want to make anyone smell. Underneath his fear was a beautiful scent. His scent was what made me like him. His intelligence and refusal to let his abuse define him made me love him.”

Dean took a deep breath and said softly, “I’m sorry Gabriel. I won’t get in the way of you mating with Sammy.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and said flatly, “I didn’t come here to ask your permission, Dean. I came here because I want him to get to know you. I did forbid Castiel from courting you, but if you’re as changed as Castiel claims, I think you can be Sammy’s friend.”

Dean leaned back and looked at the ceiling. He asked distantly, “He won’t talk to me. All he said to me was hi.”

Gabriel chuckled, “You startled him. I told him you will be by the center tomorrow at 6:30 to see him. Sammy agreed to let you into his room. It would be wise to see if you can get him to cuddle. Don’t touch anywhere below his waist or his hair.”

Dean asked sarcastically, “What is the deal with his hair? Is he a girl now that spends all day fixing it?”

Gabriel frowned and stated bluntly, “No, he has a strong emotional attachment to his hair. Most omegas have an attachment to their hair even Castiel does and his hair is shorter than the average omega. When a beta touches Sam’s hair he will start whimpering. The first time I tried to touch his hair he started sobbing. He lets me and omegas touch his hair now, but I don’t want to stress him.”

Dean glared and asked, “So are you touching him below the waist?”

Gabriel smiled and said slowly, “I have not touched him intimately. He is a treasure that I will not harm. I have touched his legs and he has let me rub his feet.”

++

Sam was drawing in his room. He knew he should be working on his homework but he was nervous. Sam made sure the scars on his wrists were covered from the handcuffs his father put on him all those years ago. He heard a knock on his door and Sam knew it was time. He stared at his desk and said, “Come in.”

He smelled him and Sam knew it was him. Sam fought the urge to drop to his knees and take off his clothes so his smell wouldn’t be as bad. Sam heard Dean’s voice. It was soft and gentle, “Sammy… it is me, Dean. Can you look at me? I would really like to look at you.”

Sam let out a slow breath and turned around in his chair. He looked at Dean closely for the first time in years. The last time Dean was here, he didn’t pay much attention to Dean. He was busy hiding and being afraid. Sam moved and sat down on his bed. He said nervously, “I know you don’t like my smell, but if you want you can come over here and sit with me.” Sam trusted that Gabriel was right and letting Dean in might help him heal. He trusted Gabriel when he said Dean’s scent wouldn’t give him nightmares.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then he finally said, “I am sorry for ever making you think that. Your scent is perfect.” Slowly and carefully Dean sat down next to Sam. He remembered what he learned in his classes on omegas. He reached out and ran a hand down Sam’s arm. He kept petting his brother until they both ended up spooned together.

Dean knew with their two scents together it smelled like family. Sam finally spoke, “Dad is going to be executed for abusing me. I thought he got life like I asked. The execution is in two weeks. That doesn’t make me feel good. I don’t want someone to die because of me.”

Dean knew about the upcoming execution and the change from life to the decision for execution but he was honestly more concerned about Sam. He wanted to know about Sam. He saw Sam’s earring again and thought about what Gabriel said. Sammy was getting courted and it wasn’t unusual for omegas to get courted while they were teenagers. They were prized as was their virginity.

Dean whispered, “I know Sammy but Dad did some bad things to you. I’m sorry any of this had to happen but I hear your life is better now.”

Sam curled his arm around his stuffed elephant and shrugged. He didn’t sound happy when he spoke, “I have a lot more. I have friends and people that care about me. I have my own room and clothes. No one hurts me anymore. Most people I meet on the street are terrified of me because I am an omega. They like to worship the ground I walk on. It’s weird.”

Dean nodded and he knew. He bluntly said, “But something is still missing.”

Sam nodded his head into the elephant. Then he said, “Dean, I want a family. I don’t know what it is to be loved. I’ve never had someone love me. I never had a mom, dad, or siblings that loved me. No one has ever told me that they loved me. I remember being really little before Dad would tie me down because of my smell and he would walk into the room. He would kick my toys away from me and tell me that he hates me. I just don’t understand what I did to cause my own family to hate me.”

Dean sighed and he should have known this conversation wasn’t going to be easy. He spoke gently, “Sammy, I never hated you. I loved you and I still love you. I took classes just to find out how to care for you. I didn’t take very good care of you growing up and I am sorry. I didn’t know the right way to treat an omega. I thought Dad was doing what had to be done. I.. I wish I knew then what I know now.”

Sam smiled and picked at the ear on the elephant. He spoke softly, “You were nice to me until that last year when I got my scent. You were the only stable thing in my life for a long time. That last year, it was hard. I remember wishing I had enough chain to hang myself. I just wanted someone to want me so bad. I didn’t know what to think when the omegas came and got me. They forced me to accept who I am, so I guess that is a good thing.”

Dean whispered out an, “I’m sorry.” That didn’t seem to do any justice to what Sam felt. Dean knew if Sam did kill himself and the cops found out about it his dad would have been executed a lot sooner. The only recorded instances of omega suicide were in cases of severe neglect.

They were silent for a long time. Then Sam said, “Gabriel is courting me. He asked me the day after I got my piercings. He can touch me intimately before the courting is over and he claims me. He just can’t knot me.”

Dean did not want to hear about Sam planning out his sex life. He asked anyways, “What does that mean, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged, “After six months of courting, I will be expected to be naked in front of him for a visual inspection. It sounds humiliating but they say it is so the alpha can see how perfect we are. I will be required to take my clothes off whenever are alone in the nest to help our scents mingle. After a year, he will spend my heats with me. He can’t penetrate me but he can do other things… Do you think Dad wanted to claim me for himself? Is that was why he treated me like he did?”

Dean closed his eyes and whispered, “I don’t know but you know, if you’re not ready to court or whatever you can say no. You have that right, Sammy. You’re a prized member of society. They will give you anything you want.”

Sam smiled distantly and said, “The only thing I want I’ve never had but I might be able to have it with Gabriel. I want to get mated so I can get out of here. It is nice here but I want a home and I want someone to love me.”

Dean hummed for a moment and said thoughtfully, “I think Gabriel already loves you and think his brother, Castiel, might love you too.”

Sam snorted and shifted slightly, “Castiel has a crush on you but Gabriel won’t let him see you. Castiel is Gabriel’s ward so he can do that. I am a ward of the center so Castiel has ultimate approval on who I date and see. I think it is kind of funny that Castiel got knocked down a notch.” Sam paused and added, “Gabriel is worried that you will do to Castiel what Dad and you did to me.”

Dean realized something in that moment. He only got the chance to be here because of Castiel and Gabriel. He could just imagine the fight they had over it. He couldn’t really blame Gabriel for being protective that was in an alpha’s nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I quit my job today. Honestly, it sucked ass anyways. The company hired a new temp and he felt it necessary to wear excessive cologne. It triggered my asthma. I had to use my rescue inhaler repeatedly and I complained to management about it. (I normally never have an asthma attack.) They said they would talk to him but nothing was done. It caused my asthma to progressively get worse and I had to go to the urgent care. Luckily, I didn't need to be admitted to the hospital, but it was a wake-up call for me. I knew things had to change.  
> 2\. As a result of quitting my job, I should have lots more time to work on capstone and update this story. However, job hunting is a thing... An annoying evil thing that I now have to do.  
> 3\. I am kind of bummed and sick in bed (Thank you, Cologne Dude.).  
> 4\. If you like to wear cologne, perfume, or strongly scented anything, please remember that you can really harm other people if you use excessive amounts. Moderation people... Moderation is key. Body scents are for intimate distances, so your coworker should not be able to smell you and you shouldn't leave a trail of your scent when you walk around.  
> 5\. I am going to stop complaining about my life now.


	6. Chapter 6

Life was one of those things that kept going whether someone needed a break or not. There were days when Dean wanted the day to end and others when he wanted time to go just a little bit slower. Today was one of those days he hoped could go a little slower. Today was about closure and perhaps redemption. Today was the day his father would die. It felt a little unreal to know the date and time of someone’s death before it happened.

The truth was despite everything, Dean loved his father just like he loved Sammy. He tried for years to hate the man for what he put Sammy through, but he couldn’t. John gave him a good life. Sure, they moved around a lot but he got to see the country. He sat next to his dad in the Impala as they sang off key together to classic rock music. The open road felt like home to Dean.

As Dean stood outside the prison and let the warm sun wash over his face, he wondered why his father didn’t just give Sammy up as an infant to the state. They would have taken care of Sammy. Dean could never wrap his head around why his father harmed Sammy like he did. Dean knew he would probably never have answers to why. He knew Sammy would never have parents that loved him. However, today he could at least say goodbye.

Dean walked into the prison and showed his paperwork. The woman at the counter was cold and impersonal. She led him down a hallway to a visitation room. Dean saw his father for the first time in years. The time in prison did not serve John Winchester well. They aged him greatly to the point Dean barely recognized him. Dean sat down in front of his father and looked into his eyes. There was a pain inside his father’s eyes he never saw before. However, Dean saw that pain every time he looked into Sammy’s eyes.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence until John spoke quietly. “This is goodbye, Dean.”

Dean shook his head slightly and reframed from reaching out to touch his dad. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to hear it was all going to be okay. Dean couldn’t control the stray tear that fell out of his eye, “I know, Dad. I love you.”

John smiled slightly, “I love you too, son. I’m proud of you. I regret that any of this happened. If I had just been more careful then maybe we could still be a family.”

Dean chewed on his lip while he thought. He asked because there would never be another chance. “What about Sammy? He’s in a state home now and courting an alpha.” All of this was a blessing for Sammy. His baby brother was cared for now.

John shook his head and said flatly, “Your whore of a mother had an affair and that abomination was the result. He’s not my son. He was never my son. I kept him around because I wanted to make Mary suffer even in death. It was wrong. I knew that, but I wanted to breed him. I wanted to destroy everything he was.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times. A DNA test was done when Dean petitioned the courts for visitation. Dean had the same mother and father as Sammy. He supposed it was possible that his mother had an affair with the same person over a few years or more likely, his dad could be misinformed. Either way, it didn’t really matter. It didn’t change that Sammy was his baby brother. Dean ran his hands over his face and said slowly, “Dad, Sammy is my full-blood brother. We have the same parents. He looks like you. He doesn’t want you to get executed.”

++

_“We have the same parents.”_

Those words stuck to John’s core as they strapped him down to the table. How could Dean be so sure about that? The boys looked nothing alike.

_“He looks like you.”_

John stared at his reflection in the mirror above him. His face was clean shaven. He focused on his eyes and in his last moments, he realized something. Sammy had his eyes. This mind flashed to the shivering and fearful boy chained to a motel room bed. He had made sure Sam never knew love.

He had found a way to torment Sam even after Sam was gone. He couldn’t stop those letters from coming now. Sammy would forever believe his own father hated him. John wished for the first time he could take back all of the pain Sammy suffered in life and John wished Sammy’s alpha would protect Sammy from cruelty.

John heard the warden say, “Dr. Novak, would you please read the statement from Omega Wesson.” He had no idea where Sam got the last name Wesson from or if Sam was even the one to choose it. John supposed it didn’t really matter now. Sam had every right to forego the Winchester name.

He turned his head toward the glass. He could see a young man. A man far too young to be a doctor unless the man was an omega. John resisted the urge to snarl at the man. He still hated omegas for reasons he could never comprehend. Instead, he closed his eyes and listened to what Sammy had to say for the first time in his life.

_“Mr. Winchester,_

_I know this statement is supposed to remind you of how you hurt me and how you are about to die because of that. However, that is not what I wanted to write to you about. The truth is I never wanted you to die this way. I wanted you to live inside a cage for years, unloved and unwanted like I did. I wanted you to have a long and lonely life. I wanted you to feel the emptiness that I feel inside._

_I want you to know that the emptiness I feel inside is fading. I’ve felt love. I have people in my life that love me. I am loved. I have people in my life that want me. A kind and compassionate alpha is courting me. We are honored to have one another. I hope that one day we can have children together and I want you to know something. My children will never know you as their grandfather. They will never be treated like you treated me. My alpha and I will tell them and show them we love them every single day of their lives._

_I realize you will never understand my pain. You will never understand how you hurt me. You will never understand why how I was treated was wrong. You will never think I deserve the life I have now. I don’t want you to understand me._

_My greatest struggle in life is the knowledge that my biological father never loved me and hated me. I am not a monster that needed to be tortured because I am an omega. All I ever wanted from you was the same love you showed my alpha brother. I’m sorry, I was foolish enough to believe you ever deserved the title of father._

_John Winchester, you are not my father. Your blood may run through my veins but you are not my father. I don’t have a father or a mother. I am grateful that today will make me an orphan. I never have to live in fear of seeing your face again._

_Sammy Wesson”_

John opened his eyes as a needle entered his arm. He knew his time was coming to close. John knew Sammy’s words were last. He wouldn’t get the opportunity to speak any words. He watched as the first syringe entered his arm.

_“You are not my father.”_

_“We have the same parents.”_

_“I am grateful that today will make me an orphan.”_

John felt his eyes grow heavy as the second syringe entered his vein. He felt a tear slip down his face as all the moments when he wanted to love his omega son flashed through his mind. He whispered, “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

_“I am loved.”_

_“I love you, Dad.”_

John felt his body start to seize up. He felt an aroura of light surrounding him. He welcomed the light. He welcomed death. He was not filled with fear when he took his last breath. He was filled with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the well wishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked over to the library to meet up with Jessie. The young alpha annoyed Sam but not as much as the boy’s parents. They were supposed to be here tonight for his evaluation. Sam’s heart wasn’t in it to go over the alpha’s school work. He couldn’t fix someone who didn’t apply themselves. He maybe an omega but he’s not a miracle worker.

The lack of effort on the part of the alpha was not what had Sam wanting to hide in his nest for days on end. Dean didn’t love him. Sam held onto the fantasy that Dean loved him and cared about him even but it was just that a fantasy. Castiel had told him not to get his hopes up with his meeting with Dean but he did. Sam didn’t even know if Dean was capable of love. Worst of all, Sam found out from Castiel that Dean was at their father’s execution. It felt like a betrayal to Sam.

Sam didn’t have friends at the center. The only people that talked to him were Gabriel and Castiel. It was sad but true. No one wanted to hang out with the least intelligent and most abused omega. The omega girls would fawn over him sometimes, but he avoided them. They made him feel objectified. Sam knew that he wasn’t like the other omegas. He didn’t grow up feeling privileged. He grew up thinking he was inferior. Sometimes, his dad would talk about in the old days when omegas were kept on leashes and beaten.

Sam didn’t like to think about the times his dad did those things to him. He carried scars from those times. His wrists were heavily scarred from the metal cuffs his dad kept around his wrists. Sam knew it was from struggling. His back had thin line scars from being belted to hard. No one saw his scars though. He kept his scars hidden under his clothes, but sometimes the cuff of his shirt rode up and people could see. Sometimes, questions would be asked but most people looked at him with pity. Sam hated pity more than the scars.

It wasn’t the physical scars that took a toll on Sam. It was the mental ones. He couldn’t make eye contact with people easily. It was a struggle for him. Most omegas crave tough which Sam does. However, he will flinch away from almost everyone except Gabriel and Castiel. He knew he was a mess the first time Castiel held him. It was more like Castiel holding him down and waiting for him to calm down. Sam remembered crying and begging to be freed. He remembered trying to wiggle out of Castiel’s grasp but he wasn’t able to overpower Castiel. He remembered dreading it when Castiel would walk into his room each day. He would push himself into the corner of his nest and hope to hide from his grasp. It never worked, much to his dismay.

The only person he didn’t mind holding him was Gabriel. Gabriel’s scent calmed him and Gabriel never treated him like he was made of glass. He took him out of the center and it was with Gabriel that Sam got to eat in a real restaurant for the first time, not just a trip for ice cream. He knew he was shaking and Gabriel was getting strange looks. He remembered that Gabriel had to show an officer his credentials to show he worked at the Omega Center and was helping to rehabilitate him.

Sam sat down at the desk and waited for the Jessie and his parents to arrive. They arrived a few minutes later. It was mostly mind numbing conversation until the kid’s mother asked, “What does one have to do to be considered as a potential mate for an omega? You’re a lovely omega and I would be honored if my son could court you.”

Sam closed his notebook and looked away. He knew that wasn’t proper. He was supposed to hold eye contact with the woman. Sam said carefully, “To court an omega, one has to get permission from their alpha parent or guardian and pass some classes.”

The woman looked extremely interested, “Can I talk with your alpha parent?”

Sam frowned and started stacking up the textbooks and notebooks. He sighed and stated, “No, my father was charged with omega abuse and I was taken from him. I am a ward of the Omega Center and an alpha is already courting me. I do appreciate your interest in me though.”

The father grumbled, “I told you that omegas are nothing but breeding bitches. This one that you thought was so different isn’t. He’s just begging for a knot like the rest of them.” A statement like that to an omega could get someone thrown in jail.

Sam wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it but Gabriel overheard the comment. Gabriel came up behind Sam and said calmly, “Sammy, take your things and go to the office. I have some pillows in the corner for you to sit on.” Sam nodded and stood up to take his things. Gabriel stopped him and tilted his head up so they would make eye contact. Gabriel’s voice made his body produce slick when he spoke, “None of those things he said are true, my omega. You’re my perfect omega. Now go and I will be with you shortly.”

Sam walked quickly to the office. He sat his books down on the desk. Then he sat down on the pillows and pulled one close to his chest. He didn’t like confrontation. It was one of the traits of being an omega. It made him weak. This was one of the reasons why despite an omega’s high intelligence they always had a guardian or two omegas lived together. They always had to have someone else in their lives.

++

Gabriel closed the door to his office after the police left. They had taken statements from Sam and from him. Castiel arrived at some point and now both Castiel and Sammy were cuddled up in the corner of the room on a nest of pillows. The way the two omegas hugged each other was cute, if not completely heartbreaking. Gabriel wasn’t sure who needed reassurance more Castiel or Sammy. It seemed that this sort of thing always upset Castiel, but Sammy just took it in stride and tended to ignore their hurtful words.

He sat down on the floor gingerly next to his brother and his soon to be mate. Gabriel wasn’t sure what to say, so he tried to smell as comforting as possible. Sam blurted out, “Am I going to be the reason someone else dies?”  Sam’s question effectively broke their comfortable silence.

Gabriel cuddled Sam against and the omega seemed to enjoy the contact. He ran a hand through Sam’s soft hair and whispered, “No Sammy, he’ll probably face some prison time but not execution. Even so, you are not responsible for his actions.”

Sam sniffled a little and clutched Gabriel’s shirt, “It is my fault my dad is dead and Dean hates me.”

Castiel sighed and said firmly, “Sammy, Dean loves you. He doesn’t hate you.”

Gabriel knew that Dean wasn’t good at visiting Sammy. He really didn’t care what Dean’s reasons were. Gabriel always made time for Sammy and Castiel. He didn’t understand why Dean seemed to have trouble making time for Sammy. Dean’s behavior also cast more doubt on Dean being a suitable mate for Castiel. The alpha didn’t seem reliable.

Sam choked out a sob, “No, he doesn’t! When he visited, he said that you love me and Gabriel loves me. He didn’t say he loves me and then he saw Dad. He knows it is my fault. I killed our father.” Sam sobbed in Gabriel’s arms and for the life of him, he didn’t know how to comfort his omega. He did the only thing he could, he held his omega tight and cursed Dean Winchester for ever stepping back into Sammy’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one of official job hunting sucked ass as job hunting usually does. On the plus side, I'm happy. I didn't realize how miserable I was until I quit. It's like a weight of bullshit has been lifted off of me or maybe it's that I am not having asthma attacks every hour or two. Who knows. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the update on this story and Capstone procrastination is in full swing. For some reason writing an introduction is really hard. I suspect it is writer's block at the worst possible time.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel had been courting Sam for six months now. He sat on Sam’s nest while Sam stood in front of him with his head lowered. Sam was scared. He could tell Sam was scared. Sam smelled scared. Everything about Sam screamed fear. He took the sucker out of his mouth and wrapped a wrapper around it. He set it off to the side. He was mindful not to put in Sam’s nest. Gently Gabriel said, “How about, for every piece of clothes you take off, I’ll take something off.”

Sam nodded mutely and started taking off his shirt. He noted how Sam’s hands shook. Gabriel knew about Sam’s abuse. He knew Sam’s father didn’t let him wear clothes. Sam was trembling by the time he got the shift off. Gabriel smiled at the nipple rings. They were nice. He pulled his own shirt off then he reached up and grabbed Sam. He gently pulled the teenager down so he was sitting on his lap.

Gabriel cuddled him and let Sam take in his scent. He gently rubbed Sam’s back and he felt Sam touch his bare chest. Gabriel knew he had to be careful not to get aroused. Sam was beautiful and absolutely perfect. The scars Sam was so ashamed of were barely visible but only added to Sam’s beauty. They showed Gabriel that his omega was strong. Softly he said, “You’re so perfect. My perfect omega.”

Sam huffed out a breath and said defiantly, “I am scarred.”

Gabriel chuckled but kept it light because he knew Sam was scared. “Your scars show me how strong you are. They are nothing to be ashamed of. Do you want to show me the rest of you? Show me how perfect you are in every way?”

Sam reached down his hand and unbuckled his pants. He shimmed them off of his hips while he sat on Gabriel’s lap. Then he kicked off his socks with this pants. Gabriel scented him again and it made Sam relax. Sam was sitting on his alpha in nothing but his underwear. It made him nervous. Sam gathered up his courage and pulled down his boxers so they fell to the floor.

It didn’t feel bad to be naked in front of Gabriel. It felt like a burden had been lifted. He wasn’t ashamed and he didn’t feel like he smelled. Sam felt pretty and safe. He never felt pretty and safe when his father would strip him down.

Gabriel laid Sam down on the bed. Then true to his word, Gabriel took off the rest of his clothes. Sam’s eyes were on him and Gabriel burst out laughing when Sam very seriously said, “Your dick is huge. Is that going to fit?”

Gabriel laid down next to Sam and snuggled the boy. He didn’t know how he managed to get so lucky. He scented Sam again and whispered, “Yes, it will fit but not tonight. You’ll be bigger before you have to worry about that.”

Sam reached down and touched his own much smaller cock. He had sex education but they never went into dick sizes. He asked curiously, “Am I always going to be smaller than you?”

Gabriel gave little kisses on Sam’s back and moved Sam’s hands away from his private parts. He was smiling because Sam was so cute and innocent sometimes. He answered honestly, “Usually omegas are smaller than alphas but you’re not fully grown yet. We will have to wait and see. Regardless of the size of your equipment, I think you’re perfect.” Gabriel reached down and grabbed a blanket to cover them. He kissed the back of Sam’s neck again and whispered, “Sleep, my omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said the chapters aren't consistent in length? This is one of those chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean stopped by the omega center to visit his brother. His visits were random. Mostly because he didn’t feel welcome. Sometimes Sam would be nice to him and sometimes Sam would be standoffish. He was hoping for some polite conversation with this brother today. He saw Castiel on the way in. Dean had never seen Castiel in pajamas before, especially in the middle of the afternoon, so Dean was surprised and he found Castiel very attractive.

The omega smiled at Dean and said calmly. It was that icy calm that Castiel seemed to have mastered after he found out he was Sam’s brother. “Hello Dean, I was not aware you were stopping by today.”

Dean scratched the back of his neck and stated sheepishly, “It is my scheduled visitation day.”

Castiel nodded but did not look amused. “I know but you rarely show up for those. It is a good thing Sam never counted on you. He may have been upset by your absence.” Castiel really wanted Dean to go away. Sam’s heat was going to be starting soon and Sam had requested for Gabriel to be there. He got the short straw and had to supervise. Castiel did not like the idea of watching is brother comfort an omega in heat. Anytime, he smelled arousal on Gabriel it made him uneasy.

Dean knew he sounded like a regretful child, “I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to give Sammy space.” Really everything with his dad and Sammy was too much for him. He didn’t know how to handle it. No class could teach him how to handle the death of a parent.

Castiel sighed and said flatly, “Sam’s heat should be starting today. I don’t know if he will want to see you. Perhaps you should come back another time.” He knew he was being a dick but he really wasn’t in the mood.

Dean took a slow breath and said carefully, “He’s my brother, Cas. I mean Dr. Novak. I never intentionally hurt him.” It was true in Dean’s mind. He could never do anything to hurt Sammy.

Castiel stared at the alpha for a moment. He could deny Dean’s right to see Sam but he knew Sam would be upset and it wasn’t like he could hide it from Sam. The young omega had a right to know. In many ways, Sam was a typical teenager. He was sometimes terrified of his brother but disappointed and angry when his brother didn’t show up. Castiel knew Sam wanted a friendship with his brother. Reluctantly Castiel said, “Fine, but the moment Sammy wants you to leave. You will leave.”

Dean nodded mutely and followed Castiel through the omega center. The other omegas stared at him and gave him the once over. Dean heard some whispers. They were mostly curious about why he was there. Lord knows what Sam had told them about him.

They finally made it to Sam’s room. The lights were dimmed and the door was closed. Castiel helpfully explained, “Sam doesn’t like bright lights during his heat. It is also important to keep your voice soft and not to give off unpleasant scents.” Dean nodded and waited for Castiel to open the door.

Sam was in the middle of his nest with Gabriel. The alpha didn’t have a shirt on, but Sam was dressed in pajamas. Sam’s eyes were closed and his nose was buried in Gabriel’s neck. Dean took in his brother. Sam looked relaxed like he was at peace even. Gabriel’s arms were wrapped around Sam and Dean was certain that he felt like he was in a safe little cocoon.

Gabriel made eye contact with Dean and Dean knew that Gabriel wouldn’t let him within ten feet of Sam. Gabriel used his alpha voice on Sam, “Relax, omega.” Dean watched Sam relax more in Gabriel’s hold and a smile even spread across Sam’s face. Then Gabriel directed his attention to him and Castiel. The alpha’s voice was no longer commanding, “Hello, Castiel. Hello, Dean. Castiel, why did you bring an alpha that abused my mate in here this close to his heat?”

Castiel for his part rolled his eyes and stated firmly, “Gabe, don’t be a dick. We both know Sam wants Dean in his life and _Sam_ can ask Dean to leave at any time. It is Dean’s visitation day.”

Gabriel’s jaw clenched but then he nodded in agreement. Dean found it interesting that Gabriel didn’t pull rank on Castiel. Sam glanced up at him now. His little brother’s eyes were bloodshot. Dean knew from his classes it was a sign of the fever caused by heat. Sam leaned his head back down on Gabriel’s bare chest. Dean watched as Sam scented Gabriel. Dean had never seen Sam do that. Then Sam whispered happily, “Alpha.”

Dean felt a pang of jealously. He never got scented by Sam. He never had Sam cuddle up to him for comfort him when he was sick. Dean remembered Sam getting sick. He remembered Sam begging for water or warmth. Dean gave him what he wanted when his dad wasn’t home. However, when John was there Sam suffered. Dean felt tears come to his eyes. He tried to blink them away as he thought about John beating Sam when he had the flu. Dean knew his scent was changing to one of sorrow and regret.

Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. The omega’s voice was firm, “Dean, what is wrong with you? I told you to keep control of yourself. You should not be making Sam uncomfortable.”

Dean winced because Castiel was right. Dean stared at the ground and said regretfully, “I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve to be in Sam’s life. I remember Sam getting sick as a child. I never treated him right. I never held him. He had to beg for water or for me to turn the heat up because he wasn’t allowed blankets. I never protected him from our father. John tortured Sam but I am just as guilty. I could have told someone. I could have taken Sam away... I just didn’t know any better.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from snapping at the alpha. He liked Dean. He knew it was reckless but he had feelings for Dean. He knew Dean tried to care for Sam with the limited information and means he had. Gabriel was right though, Dean didn’t need an omega in his care. Not with his history of neglect and abuse. An omegas scent should be able to tell the alpha what the omega needs.

Castiel sighed and said gently, “Please keep your scent calm and comforting. If Sam wants you to leave then you may but I think for Sam’s sake, he needs to be the one to decide if you’re not worthy.”

Dean made his way back into Sam’s room after he managed to calm himself and quell his jealousy of Gabriel. Sam was in heat now. Dean could tell by the scent Sam was giving off. He wondered briefly what his father would have done to Sam during a heat. Dean shuddered and focused on something positive for Sam’s sake. He was surprised to find that he didn’t smell arousal from Gabriel. Instead, Gabriel smelled protective. Dean really didn’t know what protective smelled like until he smelled it on Gabriel.

Gabriel spoke up from where he held onto Sam. His voice was quiet and a little sheepish, “Dean, I am sorry for saying those things about you. You are welcome to stay for as long as Sam chooses.” Dean noticed something then. All of this weighed on what Sam wanted. Gabriel was here because Sam asked. Castiel was likely here for the same reason. Dean knew that while his visit was unexpected, he was still here because of Sam’s wishes. Whoever said alphas run the show were terribly mistaken.

Dean sat down in the corner of the room furthest away from Sam. He didn’t want to be a nest with his brother during a heat. Castiel, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have those reservations. He crawled into the nest and curled up next to Sam and Gabriel. The three of them looked cute and Dean found himself smiling at the image.

Sam looked at Dean in the corner of the room alone and out of place. It made him sad, but at the same time, he felt better having Dean a safe distance away. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Dean not to hurt him. Sam knew he had his alpha to protect him but he still feared his brother. Aside from his brother being here, Sam felt hot and itchy. He wanted to get knotted but he knew that wasn’t happening. He had to court Gabriel for three years first. It was the law. He had two years left to go.

Sam whimpered and scented Gabriel again. His alpha’s scent helped. He went down to reach a hand in his pants to stroke himself when Gabriel’s hand caught his arm. His alpha gave him a strong order, “No, omega.” Sam whined and moved his hand back up to Gabriel’s chest as he bared his neck for his alpha. He felt Castiel brush his fingers through his hair and it relaxed Sam enough to lean back up against Gabriel.

Dean remembered during his classes that some omegas cannot speak during their heat. It made him curious. He asked tentatively, “Can Sam talk during his heat?”

Castiel chuckled and continued carding his hand through Sam’s hair. He looked at Dean in the eyes and said calmly, “Yes, he can. How much he speaks depends on where he in the cycle. This is his first heat with Gabriel and honestly, he is much less talkative. Most omegas are less talkative in the presence of their mate during heat.”

Dean nodded. He understood that, sort of. He wasn’t sure he liked it but he understood. His fingers itched to be able to touch Sam. He wanted to curl up in the nest with Sam and offer comfort, but he couldn’t. Sam hadn’t let him in that far. Dean knew that omegas used fake knots and stuff during their heat. His understanding it was a fuck fest. This didn’t look like that though. Sam was fully dressed but sweating. His brother had been ordered not to touch himself which left Dean wondering why.

Dean wasn’t sure if he spoke his pondering out loud or if Sam just knew what he was thinking. “Alpha isn’t hurting me by not letting me touch myself. I’ve never used a fake knot or anything like that. I want... I want to untouched for Alpha. It was my choice and my choice alone.”

Dean stared at his brother’s bloodshot eyes. He knew Sam was being sincere but he didn’t like it. He knew omegas had a small obsession with being pure. Dean knew it was because historically, omegas were repeated raped by alphas during their heats. It was only during the last two hundred years that omegas took a favored position in society. Now if someone raped an omega, the alpha or beta would be killed and any alpha offspring of a rapist alpha would have their knots removed.

Dean smiled at Sam and said honestly, “As long as you’re happy. That is all that matters to me.”

Sam nodded and pulled away from Gabriel. He frowned because he knew he needed to change his pad or else slick would start leaking everywhere. Sam knew he was wearing the equivalent to a diaper. The thing looked like a diaper and he wore it in place of his underwear. Sam looked at Castiel and whispered, “I need to change my pad.”

Castiel got up off the bed and retrieved another pad with some wipes and asked calmly, “Do you want your brother to step out or are you comfortable with him being here.”

Sam tapped his knee for a couple moments. He glanced at his brother. He knew Dean had seen him naked plenty of times. Their dad didn’t allow him to wear clothes so it really wasn’t that big of a deal. Sam shrugged and said, “It’s fine. He can stay.”

Sam laid back down on Gabriel’s chest as Castiel pulled his pajama pants down. He was used to someone else changing him during his heats. It helped him to avoid the temptation of touching himself. Sam felt Castiel take off his diaper and he spread his legs so Castiel would wipe away the excess slick.

Dean watched as Castiel basically changed Sam’s diaper. The smell of omega heat was nearly overwhelming for Dean, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Sam. He saw on his brother a small piercing. It was brief but Dean knew Sam had a piercing on his junk. Dean knew that omegas got piercings. It wasn’t like it was a secret. He knew Sam had his ears pierced. Dean just wasn’t expecting a junk piercing. He needed a beer when this visit was over.  

He was glad that Castiel got Sam recovered quickly and Dean couldn’t help but feel lost when Sam nuzzled Gabriel again, scenting him. Then Sam pulled away from Gabriel for a second time and grabbed the baby doll in the nest. Sam scented it and keened. Then he curled back up with Gabriel. Dean hoped that one day, Gabriel could give Sam the pup his body wanted.

Sam scented the doll. Rationally, he knew it was just a fake doll. However, in his heat mind, this was a baby, his baby. He wanted Gabriel to knot him, breed him, and give him a baby. Sam knew that wasn’t going to happen though. He had to be patient. Gabriel had to prove himself and he had to prove himself to Gabriel.

He knew his scent changed to one of sorrow quickly with the way both Castiel and Gabriel took hold of him. Sam let them guide him back down to rest against Gabriel’s chest. Sam could feel Gabriel’s arms around him, protecting him. He could feel Castiel’s arm around his waist, as well. Castiel’s other hand was lightly petting his hair. Sam felt safe and loved.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. He could smell his brother. This was the first heat where he felt whole. Sam wasn’t sure if it was that his alpha was here or if it was that his brother was here.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean stayed with Sam throughout his heat. It wasn’t at all what Dean expected. Dean had heard on the rumor mill that omegas were complete sluts begging for an alpha’s knot during their heat. It actually turned out to be quite the opposite. Dean could smell that Sam was horny but Sam also smelled ill. Sam’s scent shifted from content and happy to sad and broken on a whim.

Sam spent most of the time scenting things and people. Sam’s primary target to scent was Gabriel followed closely by Castiel and sometimes him. Sam did let him into his nest and he got to cuddle up behind Castiel. It became clear to Dean that Sam just wanted to be held and scent things. Sam did try to touch himself a couple times but Gabriel ordered him to stop. Gabriel wasn’t playing around with that. He used his alpha voice on Sam so Sam had no choice but to obey.

Dean was home now at his apartment. He had talked to Castiel at length before he left and Dean knew he had to stop feeling sorry for himself. He had to see Sam more and be his brother. Dean knew that Sam would probably never move in with him but Sam could still be his little brother and his friend. He could still look out for Sammy.

 He was about to shower because he smelled like omega heat which was giving the wrong impression to everyone when he heard a knock on his door. Dean walked over and opened it. He was a little shocked to see his dad’s friend, Bobby Singer. Dean had stayed with Bobby as a child when his dad had important work to do. He didn’t know what his dad did with Sam during those times and to this day, he didn’t have the courage to ask Sam.

Bobby looked tired and strung out. He had relief in his voice, “Dean, I’ve been looking for you since your old man got picked up for omega abuse. That is a crock if I ever heard one. John would never treat another human being like that. He may have been an asshole but he wouldn’t do that.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He opened the door so Bobby could step inside. The man did and Dean shut the door behind him. Dean spoke nervously, “Please have a seat, Bobby.”

Bobby grumbled but plopped down. He commented, “You smell like omega heat. Did you find a whore house or something? Please tell me, you aren’t doing that. Your daddy went to those places. He always smelled like the young ones too.”

Dean let out a slow breath and sat down across from Bobby. He picked up a photo of him and Sam taken at the omega center. Dean handed it over to Bobby and said nervously, “I was visiting my little brother, Sammy, at the omega center where he lives. I was there for his heat, as was the alpha that is courting him and the omega director of the center.”

Bobby took the picture and stared at it for a moment. The dark haired omega in the photo didn’t look like Dean. The child looked like a younger version of John. Bobby was speechless for a moment then he said dumbly, “John said you were his only son.”

Dean frowned and said quietly, “Dad never considered Sam his son, a boy, or even human. He treated Sam terribly. I don’t know what he did to Sam when I was with you. But what they said about him in court, it was all true.”

Bobby sat the photo down and he was angry. His late Karen was an omega. She was beautiful and she was killed by a knot head that broke into their home. He could never forgive himself for that and he didn’t think he could forgive himself for what happened to this boy, right under his nose.

Bobby let out a slow breath and said carefully, “So you get to see him that is good. Did you... Did you do sexual things with your brother during heat?” It wasn’t unheard of for omegas to suffer sexual abuse and Bobby doubted anything from the government could be good.

Dean laughed and shook his head, “No, Sam just seemed sick and horny but he didn’t act on any sexual urges. His scent was all over the place. He scented stuff all the time, mostly Gabriel, his alpha. Dad never let Sam scent anything. The first time Sam scented me, I felt like I belonged. You know? It was special to me. I have that shirt in my closet. I refuse to wash it.”

Bobby smiled slightly and said, “Dean, Christmas is coming up. Why don’t you see if Sam can spend Christmas here? I will be here and I would like to get to know your little brother. It isn’t often that I am honored enough to speak to an omega.” Really, Bobby wanted to make sure Sammy was treated okay. If the omega wasn’t then Bobby knew he would try to petition for custody of Sammy. He’d have to for his Karen’s sake.

Dean frowned and shook his head no. He stated dejectedly, “I will ask but Castiel, who oversees the center, doesn’t exactly like me. Gabriel, Sammy’s alpha, likes me even less. It is because of the stuff Dad did to Sam that I helped with I guess.”

++

Sam was sitting in Castiel’s office. He was staring out the window as he listened to Castiel and Gabriel rant about him. It was tiring. He wanted them to stop and he was pretty sure they could both smell his irritated scent.

Castiel snapped, “I cannot believe Dean asked for Sam to visit during Christmas. That holiday is always special for us at the center.”  Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated holidays at the center because it required him to go be social and leave his nest. The girls went googly eyed over him and the other boys just hated him as normal. Then there was the group picture of everyone for the media to showcase how great the omegas were. Sam hated every moment of it, except the food. They always had the best salad at the Christmas meal.

Sam actually liked the scent of Gabriel when he was mad. It made him feel protected and warm. It also annoyed him at the moment. Gabriel raged back at Castiel, “I cannot believe Dean wants Sam to spend the holiday at his house with a man he doesn’t even know. These were men his abusive father hung out with.”

Castiel paced and sounded just as tired as Sam felt, “I know, Gabriel, but Dean won the right in court to see Sam. He has the right to ask even if I deny it. The only way Dean can get his visitation revoked is if Sam asks for it. We both know Sam wants Dean in his life but I agree, this holiday visit is a bit much. Sam has never even been to his brother’s apartment.”

Gabriel took a couple calming breaths and said coldly, “I have. He can’t care for an omega. He drinks and the home wasn’t welcoming. It seemed empty.” This perked Sam’s wandering attention. He never knew that Gabriel had been to Dean’s apartment.

Castiel muttered back, “Why does that not surprise me?”

Sam listened to Gabriel chuckle for a couple moments then Sam decided to speak for himself. He spoke nervously from where he was sitting, “I want to go.” The room became silent and Sam was fairly certain he could hear a pen drop. Both Castiel and Gabriel were staring at him with wide eyes. He looked away from their gazes and stared at his hands. He felt his anxiety growing but he had to tell them what he wanted. “I don’t like Christmas here. I don’t like being out of my nest for that long and having to socialize with other omegas. They don’t like me.”

Castiel knelt down in front of Sam and said gently, “Sammy, the other omegas like you. You’re just a little shy. Has anyone said anything hurtful to you? I can take care of it.”

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes tighter. He whispered out, “No, not really. It is just the way they look at me. The girls treat me like an object because I am a male omega. They talk about how I can look better or whatever. I don’t like it. I am dumber than every omega here. I am behind and they know it. They treat me like I am a disabled beta sometimes.”

Gabriel’s anger was evident when he seethed, “My omega is not stupid. Don’t ever talk about yourself like that again.” It was an order from an alpha, his alpha. Sam felt inside himself the need to obey.  Sam’s instinct took over and he bared his neck in a sign of submission and didn’t speak. It felt like time slowed down and the scent in the room quickly changed to one of concern.

Sam felt himself get lifted up and he was sat on his alpha’s lap. Gabriel was holding onto him and apologizing, “I’m sorry, Sammy. I should have never have said that. Please forgive me. You can always talk about how you feel. I’m sorry.” Sam felt Gabriel nuzzle his neck and it tickled a little. He did hear the command from Gabriel to disregard the order not to talk about his feelings.

Sam curled into Gabriel a little. He still felt a little unsure of himself. He whispered, “It’s okay, Alpha.”

Gabriel sighed and said gently as he poked Sam’s hair with his nose, “I am sorry Omega. You’re special and I should not have spoken with anger to you.” Gabriel paused and questioned, “You want to spend Christmas with your brother? I don’t think he has a nest at his apartment.”

Sam shrugged in Gabriel’s hold and said quietly, “I just want to spend the day there. I can bring a blanket from my nest if I need to. I still want to spend the night here. I know, Castiel has obligations to the center so he won’t be able to come. But maybe you could come along then you would know I am safe. I don’t think Dean will hurt me but I understand that you want to keep me safe.”

Gabriel tightened his hold on Sam and Sam scented his alpha. Reluctantly Gabriel turned to Castiel and asked, “Can Sammy go if I act as his escort?”

Castiel crossed his arms and glared at his brother. He stated, “Yes, I suppose that would be acceptable. I just don’t want to see Sam hurt. I will advise you, _brother_ , to watch your alpha posturing. You scared your omega. We both know that behavior is unacceptable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got my research paper done for Capstone. Now, I have to give a presentation.... It never ends.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was pacing and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he was nervous. He and Bobby bought a tree and decorated it poorly. He bought a soft mat, some pillows, and a couple blankets and put it all in the corner of the living room. This was in case Sam wanted to retreat to a nest, he could. Dean didn’t think Gabriel would be okay with the nest being in a bedroom so he put it out in the living room.

He looked up recipes for omega friendly food. Dean learned about it while he studied omega care but this was his first time cooking a holiday meal for an omega. Dean knew that Chinese takeout would not be acceptable fair for an omega. Although that was something of a Winchester family tradition. Dean ended up making a number of fresh salads and baking a turkey. The white meat on the turkey should be okay for Sammy to eat. He also got some fruits for desserts.

Bobby smiled at Dean and said playfully, “You’re nervous. What did you get your brother for Christmas?”

Dean stilled and said carefully, “I read that it is considered poor taste to give an omega a gift unless it has special meaning. I couldn’t think of anything.”  Dean felt like a failure but it wasn’t like he could just give Sammy a gift card or buy him socks.

Bobby rolled his eyes and was about to reprimand Dean when there was knock on the door. Dean opened the door to his apartment carefully. Then Bobby watched a short alpha and an omega enter. The omega was beautiful and he had a curious expression on his face. The alpha had golden hair and matching eyes. By scent alone, Bobby could tell this alpha was head over heels in love with the omega. Bobby knew the omega was Sam from the photos he had seen. Actually, meeting him made the boy real.

The alpha had his arm around the omega. It was a protective stance but Bobby noticed the omega had something in his hands. The alpha nudged the omega ahead a little bit and said kindly, “It’s okay, Sammy. We can leave anytime. Why don’t you give Dean his present?”

The omega nodded silently and handed Dean a small wrapped present. The kid looked nervous as Hell about giving Dean something and Bobby prayed to God that Dean wouldn’t be a dick if it was lame. Bobby heard Sam’s sweet voice for the first time, “I got you present. I made it during one of my art classes.”

Dean took the present and said honestly, “Thank you, Sammy.” He opened the gift and inside he found a necklace with a golden amulet. It looked cool and it had an interesting face on it. Dean smiled and said enthusiastically, “I love it.” He put the necklace on over his head and asked, “How did you make it?”

Sam shrugged a little and said as he stared at this feet, “I had to make the casting for metal jewelry. I’ve made a few different casts but that one is my favorite.” Dean stared at Sam because that was not the answer he was expecting. Playing with molten metal for art projects sounded dangerous.

Gabriel helpfully provided, “He wears protective gear when he is pouring the hot metal. Sammy looks quite cute all bundled up like that. His pieces have been popular this year. The cast that your necklace was made out of sold to a jewelry manufacturer. Sammy is very talented. No other omega at the center managed to have a company want to buy their work.”

Bobby noticed the omega blushing a little. Clearly, the boy wasn’t used to praise or maybe he was just shy. Before Bobby could introduce himself Dean sheepishly said while rubbing his neck with his hand, “I’m sorry, Sammy, I didn’t get you anything.”

The omega looked at Dean curiously as asked, “Do you think being invited to share this day with you isn’t a gift?”

Dean shrugged and said with embarrassment, “Not really, I mean everybody celebrates it.”

Sam frowned and shook his head. He scented his alpha and said carefully, “Not everyone, Dad said I was an abomination so I never spent the holidays with you and Dad. I was either in the trunk of the car or in the bathtub all day. Sometimes with freezing water spraying on me for hours. If I was lucky, I would get your leftovers and some warm water. So this is special to me.”

Bobby opened his mouth a few times and closed it. He remembered one year when Dean had some scraps left on his plate which he said he wanted to finish out by the Impala. Bobby and refused to let him leave the house with a plate of food.  He thought Dean was going to try to feed his dog that meal and he didn’t want the dog to get sick. In reality, Dean was trying to sneak out to feed his brother and Bobby wouldn’t let him do that. It left Bobby feeling horrible.

Finally, Bobby found his voice, “I’m sorry that happened to you, Sammy. How about you get first to pick on everything your brother and I fixed? He’s been nervous about you coming over.” Bobby plastered a smile on his face.

The omega turned his head toward him and said stiffly, “You’re Bobby. I remember Dean talking about how much he liked you. He said you were going to be here today.” Bobby was a little stunned by how forward the omega was.

Gabriel smiled kindly and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, “Sammy, you know how to do polite introductions.” Sometimes, Sammy had trouble handling social situations.

The omega had a stubborn glint in his eyes as he looked up at the alpha but he relented and said politely, “I’m sorry. My name is Sammy Wesson.” Sam motioned toward the alpha and said, “This is Gabriel Novak. He is acting as my escort today, but he is also the alpha that is courting me.” Sam held out his hand toward Bobby and said, “It is nice to meet you, Mr. Singer.”

Bobby shook the omega’s hand and he enjoyed the soft grip. He smiled honestly to the omega this time. “Please call me, Bobby.”

Sam looked curiously at Dean’s friend. He had heard many stories about how great this man was but Sam didn’t see it. He decided to wrap his arms around his alpha and talk to them. It made him feel better. Sam was polite like Gabriel asked him. He spoke to Dean, “So this is your apartment? It is nice. Do you sleep in your nest?”

Dean chuckled and said nervously, “Thanks, Sammy. It is quiet. I actually bought stuff for a nest for you. I have a bed. I knew you were coming over and I knew you liked to retreat to your nest. I figured your big bad alpha wouldn’t like it in a bedroom so I put it out here.”

Sam nodded and wandered over to the nest and sat down in the middle. He repositioned some of the pillows and laid down on his side as he clutched one of the pillows to his chest. He scented the pillow and he felt better. There was less pressure here and Sam was glad Dean put the nest out here. He could still observe and partake if he wanted to. He could still see Gabriel.

Gabriel studied Sam for a moment and debated about taking Sam back to the center but he decided against it. Sam was self-soothing and seemed to be doing okay. He just had to keep a careful eye on Sam. Gabriel explained to both Bobby and Dean quietly, “Sammy has trouble with holidays and the social interaction it requires. He was socially isolated for most of his life so he tends to seek comfort in his nest a lot. I have a corner of my office at the library filled with pillows for him to snuggle with after he tutors someone. He is very strong, but he likes his space.”

Dean wanted to say that Sam always had him but he stopped himself. That would be a pointless thing to say. Sam was treated terribly. Instead, Dean put a smile on his face and said nervously, “So I think dinner will be ready soon. I will get to that.”

++

Bobby took a seat on the sofa near Sam’s nest. He could see and hear Dean and Gabriel working in the kitchen. He decided to use this time to get to know Sam better. Bobby adjusted his ball cap and said kindly, “You should come up to South Dakota to see the salvage yard sometime. There are lots of things for you to tinker with.”

Sam glanced up at Bobby then he looked away. He didn’t want to go to the homes of his father’s friends. He shook his head and said quietly, “I don’t want to. I like having a home and belongings. I love my alpha.”

Bobby smiled sadly at Sam. He knew better than to dismiss the omega’s feelings. That was considered rude. Instead, he asked, “I understand not wanting to travel. Your brother has a fear of flying. Do you live with your alpha? He seems kind.”

Sam curled up a little more because he was getting uneasy with the conversation. He whispered out, “Gabriel is kind.”

Then Sam saw Gabriel sit down in the nest with him. Sam moved to wrap his arms around his alpha and Gabriel held him back. Sam started scenting Gabriel for comfort as his alpha started to rub circles on his back. Sam heard Gabriel speaking to Bobby, “Sam lives at the omega center. He will live there for at least the next two years. We are only about a year into our courting and it takes three years to court an omega. When we mate and when Sam moves in with me after that three-year mark is entirely up to him.” Gabriel kissed the top of Sam’s head.

Bobby watched the two for a moment. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Gabriel was in charge despite what the laws said. He wondered why Sam adored the alpha so much. Sam hadn’t scented Dean once.  Bobby decided to keep the conversation going, “Where do you live?”

Gabriel chuckled, “In an apartment, I am looking at buying a house before I am done courting Sam. I want to have everything set up for him before he moves out of the center. My brother is not being very helpful. He has rejected every house we looked at so far. Cassie thinks that the master bedrooms are too small. I need to be able to have room for two omegas in the bedroom.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn’t heard of an alpha legally having more than one omega. He asked curiously, “Are you courting two omegas?”

Gabriel chuckled at the question and clarified, “No, Sam is perfect. My brother, Cassie, is an omega. I am his legal guardian. Cassie spends a lot of nights at the center with abused omegas but when he is not there he likes to curl up in his nest at home. We sleep in the same nest. It makes him feel safer. His job is very stressful.” Gabriel gave Sam another kiss on the top of his head.

Sam left his nest to get dinner. As promised, he got to go first. It was different and he felt everyone’s eyes on him. He made his plate quickly and sat down at the table. Gabriel sat down next to him and now Sam wasn’t sure what to do. He waited until everyone else was sitting down and started eating before he turned to Gabriel. Sam had never had a family meal like his before. It was special to him beyond words and he felt tears in his eyes. He wasn’t hungry, not anymore. Sam sniffled and Gabriel stopped eating to put his arm around him. He buried his head in his alpha’s chest and cried a little bit. Sam was well aware of everyone staring at him.

Gabriel whispered, “What’s wrong, Sammy?”

Sam sniffled and said so quietly Gabriel could barely hear it. “I am just happy. I never got to experience this before.”

Gabriel held on to Sam a little tighter and said, “Oh Sammy, I’m sorry.” He gently rubbed Sam’s back until he calmed down. Then he started feeding Sam small bites of food while he still held him. Sam’s hands were still twisted in the fabric of Gabriel’s shirt which was okay with the alpha. He just wanted his omega to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!


	12. Chapter 12

Dean felt like a failure after Christmas dinner. He could see how close Sam and Gabriel were. Sam let the alpha hand feed him. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He knew rationally, Gabriel wasn’t demeaning Sam in any way. Rather, Gabriel was comforting and caring for Sam which was something Dean should have been doing with Sam since he was born.

Given the utter failure of Christmas dinner, Dean did not expect Castiel to call him into his office. Okay, Dean did expect that but he expected Castiel to drag him to court to remove his visitation rights. Needless to say, Dean was a little surprised when he walked into Castiel’s office to see Gabriel sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Castiel’s desk.

Dean nervously sat down in the other chair and waited to be chewed out. He listened to Gabriel unwrap a sucker and put it in his mouth. Then Gabriel said pointedly, “Your scent of distress is similar to Sammy’s scent. Cassie didn’t call you here to tell you that you can’t see Sam if that is what you’re thinking.”

Dean glanced at Gabriel and asked, “Then why am I here?”

Castiel sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was straightforward and to the point. “Sammy loves you and cares for you dearly. He longs to have a family and family connections. Sammy is building those family relationships with Gabriel and myself, but it is clear to both of us that Sammy also wants you in his life.”

Dean glanced around the room and tapped his foot. He stammered out, “What does that mean?”

Gabriel popped the sucker out of his mouth and said flatly, “Show up to your scheduled visitation. If and I do mean if, everything goes well with that, Cassie may allow Sammy to spend the night with you. I, personally, think it is a horrible idea but Sammy wants to see what you’re like now.”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and said confidently, “I can do that.”

Gabriel nodded and licked his sucker. It looked a little obscene to Dean. Gabriel hummed, “Good.” Then Gabriel’s tone changed to a serious one, “I am house hunting for a home for Sammy, Castiel, and me. I believe I have found that house. Once everything is in order and once we reach the three-year mark of courting, I will be asking for Sammy to move in with me. We feel it will help give Sammy the sense of family that he craves. However, Castiel will still remain his legal guardian until we mate.”

Dean didn’t like it. Sam was vulnerable and he didn’t think Gabriel was a bad guy. It was just Dean didn’t want Sam to be trapped with anyone ever again.

++

Sam snuggled closer to Gabriel in his nest. They were both naked and facing each other. A layer of soft and warm blankets hid their bodies from the outside world and the cool air of the omega center. Normally, Sam had control over the temperature in his room, but today they were testing the AC. The whole center felt like it was freezing and it reminded Sam of times he didn’t like to think about.

Gabriel could tell something was on his sweet omega’s mind. He didn’t know what and he doubted Sam would tell him. Sammy was rather tight-lipped about the abuse he suffered. The therapist at the center never got information out of Sam. Rather, Sam would talk about how he felt. Sam would recount how alone he felt, how scared he felt, and how unloved he felt. Yet, Sam would never say why. Sammy always kept those stories for himself it seemed.

Sam carefully rested his forehead against Gabriel’s and kissed Gabriel gently on the lips. The alpha looked a little surprised but gave Sam’s hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. He then rested his forehead against Gabriel’s and for the first-time Sam felt safe in a cold room. He whispered, “I feel safe.”

Gabriel smiled kindly. Their first real kiss filled Gabriel with so much joy. It also aroused him so he had to reposition his hips so Sam wouldn’t get poked with his penis. Gabriel didn’t think Sammy would appreciate that. In some ways, Sammy was so very innocent and he loved Sammy for that. He loved everything about his omega. Gabriel raised up his head and kissed Sam’s forehead. He didn’t want to assume he had rights to Sammy’s lips. He whispered, “I hope I make you feel safe.”

Sam lowered his head to his alpha’s shoulder. His own shoulder became uncovered in the process, but his alpha quickly adjusted the blankets. This was one the many things he loved about his alpha. If nothing else, Gabriel cared so much. Sammy whispered, “What are your other siblings like?”

Gabriel chuckled. It figured Sam would ask that. “Michael is the oldest followed by Luci which is short for Lucifer then me and last but not least Castiel. Michael is hard headed as is Luci. They both mated at 16. Cassie didn’t his piercings until much later. I think Cassie was about 18 or 19 before he got his piercings.”

Sam chewed on his lip for a moment, “Can I meet them?”

Gabriel sighed and figured it was for the best, “Sure, Samshine.”

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry everyone. 
> 
> I am giving my presentation for capstone tomorrow. Wish me luck!


	13. Chapter 13

As promised Dean showed up at his scheduled visitation. It felt weird to walk down the halls of the omega center unescorted. Some of the girls were not so subtle about checking him out. It was disturbing and just no. Dean had more worries than chasing skirts. He found his way to Sam’s room easily enough. The door to the room was cracked so Dean knocked once then opened the door. He nearly panicked when he saw Sammy.

His little brother was heaving into to bucket with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Dean rushed over to Sammy and held the hair out of his little brother’s face while he threw up. After he was done, Sammy croaked, “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean nodded and handed Sam a washcloth and a glass of water. He watched Sam spit out the water and wipe down his face. After that was done Dean asked, “How long have you been sick for?”

Sam shrugged and said as he laid back down, “Not long. It started as a belly ache by my belly button then it moved to the right side. The vomiting started a couple hours ago, but I’ve been running a fever since yesterday evening.” Sam did not understand the worried look Dean gave him. It was the look Dean got when their dad came back early or something.

Dean tucked the blanket in around Sammy and brushed the hair out his face. Sam was burning up. Rationally, Dean knew Sammy needed a doctor. Legally, Dean knew he had no power to take Sam to a doctor or even demand such a thing. Carefully, Dean asked, “Where is Gabriel or Castiel? You need a doctor.”

Sam frowned and snuggled into his blankets. “The nurse did bloodwork a little while ago. Omegas don’t leave the center for doctors except in rare instances. This is just the flu or something though.”

Dean highly doubted that. He repeated a little more firmly, “Where is your alpha, Sammy?”

Sam glanced at him and shrugged. “Talking with the doctor. Alpha told me not to worry.”

++

Michael Novak worked as an ER doctor. Not really exciting, nor his favorite thing but family practice bored him to tears. At least in the ER, he could pretend he was at battle. Really, most of his battles were emergency surgery. Such as the case tonight, a transfer from the omega center where his little brother Cassie worked. It seemed Cassie was rather protective of this one. Michael wondered why but he knew he would find out soon enough. He rode in the ambulance to the omega center to get the young omega. It wasn’t all that uncommon for an ER doctor to ride alone in an ambulance for an omega. Omegas could spook easily, especially abused ones. This helped calm them.

When he arrived at the center, the first thing he saw was Gabriel pacing back and forth out front. The protective and worried scent Gabriel gave off was enough to make him want to comfort his brother. Michael approached his brother slowly and asked, “Is Cassie hurt?”

Gabriel glanced up at him and shook his head. In all of Michael’s years, he could never get used to an alpha being on the verge of tears. It tore something fragile inside of Michael. Gabriel shook his head no and that at least relieved some of Michael’s fears. Gabe’s voice cracked when he said, “No Mikey, Cassie is fine. It’s… It’s my mate, Sammy. We’re in the courting stage. I don’t know how he will handle surgery.”

First off, Michael decided he would have words with his brothers later about withholding important information such as a courtship. Secondly, Michael had every confidence that Sammy would pull through surgery just fine. Michael nodded and said firmly, “He will be fine, Gabriel. Please show me to his room. The sooner we get him to the hospital and into surgery the better. Time is critical in cases such as these.”

Gabriel led his elder brother to Sammy’s room. He wanted Sammy to get to the hospital quickly but he knew his omega. Sammy wouldn’t want to leave his nest. Shock was the only way to describe it when Gabriel stepped into Sammy’s room and saw Dean. He glanced back at his brother. Gabriel didn’t know what to say.

Michael nudged him as he walked passed and teased, “Do you have some competition, little brother?” Michael didn’t wait for a reply from Gabriel. He sauntered over to Sammy’s bedside and knelt down. He spoke gently as he eyed with a death glare from the green eyed alpha holding Sammy. “Hello Sammy, my name is Dr. Novak. You are very sick and you need surgery. I want to take you the hospital. You’ll be there for two days then you’ll be back home. How does that sound?”

Sammy blinked at the omega. He had dark hair and blue eyes like Castiel but this wasn’t Castiel. He wondered if maybe the fever messed with his brain. He whined, “You’re not Castiel. I hurt.”

Michael reached forward and rested a hand on Sammy's cheek. He said calmly, “Castiel is my baby brother. My first name is Michael. Would you rather call me Michael? That is perfectly fine.”

Sammy nodded and thought he understood. His fever made everything a little blurry. “I told Gabriel I wanted to meet you. Why did I have to get sick for that to happen?”

Gabriel knelt down next to Michael and took Sammy in his arms. He kissed Sam’s forehead and whispered, “Bad timing. I’m sorry, Samshine. You need your appendix out so you need to go to the hospital. Are you okay with that? Do you need anything?”

Sammy looked around and said quietly, “I need you and Dean. Can I take my elephant and a couple blankets from my nest?”

Michael smiled and said calmly, “How about we let Gabriel wrap you in a couple blankets to carry you out to the ambulance. Dean can carry your elephant.”

Sam shook his head no and protested, “I will walk. I don’t want to be hidden.”

Castiel’s voice rang in from the doorway. “How about a compromise then? Gabriel or Dean can push you in a wheelchair to the ambulance. I am worried you will fall if you try to walk and you aren’t hidden in a wheelchair.”

Sam scented Gabriel for a moment then he said, “Okay, but I want Dean to navigate my wheelchair and Gabriel to hold my hand. I’ll hold my elephant.”

Michael smiled, “Excellent.” He was rather relieved it was so easy to get Sam to agree to move to the ambulance. Sometimes abused omegas would refuse to leave and die in their nests. Sam was a fighter though. This much Michael could tell.

++

Surgery went well or so Dean was told. Gabriel stayed with Sammy the whole time. The alpha was even allowed in the operating room. Something about how Gabriel’s scent would help Sammy. It made Dean uneasy and he didn’t like it. He needed to make sure Sammy was okay. But he couldn’t. He was trapped in the waiting room with Castiel.

Dean rested his head his hands and asked Castiel. “How can you be so calm?”

Castiel shrugged and said carefully, “I trust Michael and I know Gabriel will keep Sammy safe. I trust my older brothers with my life.” Honestly, Castiel couldn’t understand why Dean was acting like this. Sammy suffered years of abuse in Dean’s presence. A minor surgery shouldn’t have Dean all panicky unless Dean honestly loved Sammy.

Dean scoffed. Sure, for Castiel it was easy to trust his brothers but it wasn’t for Dean. No, no, it wasn’t. Gabriel wanted to knot Sammy and Michael just looked scary. Dean honestly believed that omega could beat the ever-loving life out of him. He never wanted to meet Michael in a dark alley.

Castiel rolled his eyes and stood. He said calmly, “Perhaps, we should get some coffee and something to eat. Would you care to join me in the cafeteria? Gabriel will call when Sammy is ready to see us.”

Dean nodded and stood. He followed Castiel down the hallways of the hospital and into the cafeteria. There he got a watered down coffee and a vending machine pie. Castiel got some sort of hot chai tea and an apple. It was very omega like of Castiel. In the time that Dean had known Castiel, he knew stereotypes didn’t apply to Castiel. As Dean tore open the packaging on his pie he asked, “Why are you drinking hot tea?”

Castiel sipped his tea for a moment and said as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world, “The coffee here is horrible. The chi tea tastes the best out of anything they have.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “How often are you here?”

Castiel chuckled a little and shook his head. There was a fond look in his eyes. “Michael is about twenty years older than me. I used to come here to study after our parents died while Gabriel worked. They both agreed it was safer for me here. Then after I started working at the center, I came here with different omegas. Sammy has been fortunate in that he doesn’t have many medical issues. Others aren’t so lucky.”

Dean sipped on his coffee which really was horrible. He wondered, “How do you have time for any omegas besides Sammy? You’re with him a lot.”

Castiel frowned and ran his fingertip over the rim of his cup of tea. He knew he wasn’t the best director but he tried and that was what counted. Gabriel told him as long as he did his best that was all that mattered. Castiel said quietly, “I manage the center. I teach classes for alphas wanting to care for omegas and I take care of Sammy. I go on extractions sometimes to remove omegas from bad situations. Most of the time they are assigned to a counselor that lives on sight. Sammy never warmed up to any of them. He would growl at them but he didn’t growl at me. So, I did what was right. I cared for him.”

 Dean blinked a couple times because he had never heard Sammy growl. He said dumbly, “I’ve never heard him growl.”

Castiel chuckled, “Sammy is much better adjusted now. Truth be known, I could probably assign him to one of the other counselors. However, I love him and if everything goes as planned we will live together in a couple years. I don’t want Sammy to feel abandoned by me or think that he is a burden to me. He’s not a burden. He’s one of the most important people in my life.”

Dean took a bite of his pie and said with a mouthful, “I hope I make Sammy’s list of important people.”

Castiel glanced up and shook his head at Dean’s poor table manners. “You do.”

++

Dean finally was allowed back to Sammy’s room after six hours. Gabriel was snuggled into Sam’s hospital bed. A blanket was cocooned around Sammy making him look like a little Sammy burrito. The stupid stuffed elephant sat off to the side by Sammy’s head. It would have been cute if Sam wasn’t in a hospital bed and if there wasn’t an IV line poking out of the Sammy burrito. Dean walked over and rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder. He said reassuringly, “You’re looking good, Sammy. I heard the surgery went well.”

Sam didn’t reply. He didn’t want to see Dean, Castiel, Michael, the nurses, or anyone else on the staff. He wanted Gabriel to take him back to the center. They all saw his scars. His ugly scars. They all knew how damaged he was. He could smell the pity from Michael, the nurses, and anyone else that made him uncover to check things. Sam shifted to hide his face in Gabriel’s chest. He muttered, “I want to go home.”

Gabriel lightly kissed the top of Sammy’s head and whispered, “Two days and then we can go home. I’ll stay with you the whole time. I promise.”

Sam shifted and whined, “They pity me. I don’t like them.”

Dean frowned a little. He gave Sam’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “They don’t pity you, Sammy. You’re a bad ass omega.”

Castiel groaned, “Language Dean.” He paused and asked, “Why do you feel that way, Sammy?”

Sam tried to hide his face on Gabriel’s chest, but it didn’t work. He muttered, “My scars.” Then he cried.

Gabriel held him tight and explained, “Sammy is a little sensitive about the hospital gown and his scars. He has pants on but he still has the gown on top because of his IV. He’s not happy about it.”

Dean nodded in understanding. He pulled off his jacket and flannel over-shirt. Then he snagged a pair of scissors the nurses left in Sammy’s room and cut up the length of the sleeve to the collar. He then cut little holes down each side of cut on the sleeve. He sat down in the chair and took the laces out of his boots. He tied the laces together. Then he walked over to Sammy. He said, “I need you to unwrap for a minute.”

Sam eyed him suspiciously but did as asked. Once Sammy was uncovered he helped Sammy into the flannel shirt and out of the hospital gown. Then he used his shoelaces to lace up the opening down the sleeve and keep Sammy covered. He then buttoned up the flannel while Sam started at his handy work with wide eyes. Sam’s scent was a mix of utterly grateful and sick.

When Dean was done adjusting his flannel shirt which was a little too big for Sammy, he said, “There now no one will violate your modesty and you don’t have to be a Sammy burrito. The doctor and nurse can still get to your surgical incisions and your IV.” Dean was rather proud of himself, even if his boots kept slipping off his feet because the laces were gone.

Sam stared at the flannel in awe, “Thank you, Dean. This means a lot.” Then Sam picked up his elephant and scented it. Everything was better now.

Dean smiled at his brother and though for a moment he saw tears in Castiel’s eyes but that didn’t make sense. Castiel smelled like joy and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Don't ask about my presentation.  
> 2\. I got a job. I start next week. Hopefully, the job doesn't suck ass.


	14. Chapter 14

The thunder cracked loudly and Sam curled his arms around his elephant a little tighter. Storms always scared him but part of him was so curious. Sam stared out the window and watched the rain bounce off the tree outside his window. He saw how the water puddled around the base of the tree and the way the moved the tree branches in the wind.

Some would argue that a storm was destruction. They would argue that it destroyed bird nests, ant hills, and even plants. Nothing was truly safe from a storm. Sam knew that even in his room, he wasn’t safe from every storm.  Castiel had taken him to a bunker inside the center a few times over the years. It happened when sirens started to ring outside. The most interesting thing Sam ever learned about storms was that sirens were not part of the storm. It was made by humans to warn each other.

All of Sam’s life, he thought sirens came from the storms itself to entice others to step out into the impending destruction. Sort of like in Homer’s Odyssey, the sirens sang a song to seduce. The song seduced people and it drew them to the siren. Sometimes during storms, some of the omegas were drawn to the storm. Sam always thought they were seduced by the siren to put themselves in danger.

That wasn’t the case apparently, they were just foolish, as Castiel would say.

This storm didn’t seem like one of the storms that would cause the sirens to come.  However, sometimes the storms did unexpected things. Sometimes storms did scary things that made Sam want to curl up in his nest and hide. Despite Castiel taking him to the bunker during siren storms, he still thought his nest was the safest place for him.

A loud crack of thunder tore Sam out of his thoughts about siren storms. The knock on his door startled him. He wasn’t expecting visitors today. Sam said loudly, “Come in.”

The door creaked open and Dean walked in with a grin. Sam smiled back and patted the space on his nest next to him. Dean took off his jacket and shoes then he sat down next to Sam and gave him a hug. It felt nice to be hugged and to feel loved. Sam wasn’t entirely sure anyone ever really loved him. The obligation was why Sam thought most people were in his life. Dean gave him a little tighter squeeze and said, “I wanted to check on you. You scared me when you got sick. I am glad you’re out the hospital.”

Sam glanced at Dean. He didn’t understand Dean’s concern. Sam shrugged and jumped a little as lightening lit up his room in a flash followed by a crack of thunder. Sam shook a little and held his elephant tighter. He whispered, “I hate this weather.”

Dean chuckled, “It’s just a storm. It’s nothing to worry about.” As the words left Dean’s mouth, the sirens started to blare. It triggered Dean’s instinct to protect Sammy. He said firmly, “We need to stay away from the window,”

Sam nodded and grabbed a blanket off his bed. He said tiredly, “We should go to the bunker. The sirens won’t seduce us into going outside.”

Dean stared at Sam in confusion as Sam wandered out of his room holding a blanket and a stuffed elephant. It was a little odd but it was Sammy so Dean let it slide. He caught up to Sammy and said, “What do you mean the sirens will seduce us?”

Sam trudged forward as the crazy omegas rushed outside over Castiel’s protests to go to the bunker. Despite the sirens being manmade, Sam had little doubt they seduced people. He opened the door to the bunker and stepped inside. It wandered down an old metal staircase then he sat down in an old and cold library. He hated the bunker. Sam wrapped his blanket around himself and said to Dean, “Why else would people pour outside when there is clearly danger? No one cared about the storm until the sirens. It is just like in the Odyssey. The sirens are seducing people to kill them.”

 Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times. The door to the bunker opened and closed as omegas rushed down the stairs and scattered. The scent of scared omega filled the bunker and made Dean feel sick. He remembered this scent. Sam always smelled of fear when John would stumble into the room drunk. It was the crack of the motel room door slamming that would trigger the fear. Then John would…. Dean shook his head. He didn’t need to think about that right now. Right now, he had to figure out why the hell Sam thought sirens seduced people.

Carefully Dean said, “Sammy, some people like to watch storms. They will go in if it gets bad. Most of the time, these sirens are false alarms. It’s okay.”

Sam shook his head and sighed as Garth sat down next to him and threw his arms around him. Garth was very touchy feely and Sam didn’t like it. He shrugged out of Garth’s grasp. Then he got up and wandered down a hallway, as Dean dutifully followed. Sam opened the door to room number twenty-one. He plopped down on the nest in the center of the room. He started scenting all of the pillows as Dean slowly closed the door. He said absently, “Garth means well, but he can be a little much. I don’t like to get touched a lot.”

Dean nodded slowly and said, “Sammy, you’re safe. The omegas that went outside are safe.”

Sam shook his head no, “Jo got hit in the head with a branch last year. She doesn’t live here, but her mom works here and she’s an omega. I think it counts. She was seduced.”

Dean sighed and said down next to Sammy and asked, “So what does her mom do around here?”

Sam smiled and said, “She teaches us how to cook.” He paused and whispered, “Sometimes, she teaches us how to make sweets and fried food. She calls it southern comfort. We aren’t supposed to eat that stuff.” Sam didn’t want to get his friend in trouble. He liked Ellen and her daughter, Jo. Although, Jo seemed a little crazy. The sirens definitely got to her. Definitely.

++

Castiel stood out on the overhang overlooking the courtyard. The sky looked like tornado weather. He didn’t like it but some of the omegas were insistent on watching the storm. Especially, the younger ones. Through his shouting and the thunder, he didn’t hear or smell an alpha come up behind him and yell, “Where is Anna?”

Anna was dancing in the heavy rain as if she had just found her own personal Heaven or maybe it was the first piece of Heaven she ever felt. It didn’t really matter. This alpha wasn’t allowed to be here and Castiel knew security likely went to the bunker, as per protocol. He stood up to his full height and said firmly, “My name is Dr. Castiel Novak. I am the director. I do not recall Anna having any approved visitors at this time. I must ask you to leave.”

Really, Castiel should have seen the punch coming. It landed square across his jaw and knocked him to the ground. He fell onto the wet grass. Without warning, the alpha started to punch and kick him as the rain poured over them both. Distantly, Castiel could hear the omegas in his care screaming and running inside. Honestly, he was just glad that they were going inside.

One solid blow to the head caused Castiel to see stars. Then he saw green eyes tinged in red. That was odd. He shook his head and heard Gabriel yell, “Everyone get inside, now.” Castiel’s body fought to comply with his alpha’s orders but he just couldn’t get his limbs to cooperate.  His mind tried to figure out why Gabriel had green eyes. It seemed too complex right now. He rested his head on the ground and let the water wash him away.

When he woke up, he smelled Sammy. That was a relief. He always worried about Sam during storms. He snuggled up to the other omega. Sammy hummed and Castiel slowly opened his eyes. He croaked out, “What happened?”

“Anna’s ex-alpha came here to hurt her. You got beat up protecting her. Some of the omegas came down here and got Dean. Dean got beat up pretty bad, but then Gabriel showed up. He left the library because he had a feeling. Anyways, he ordered everyone inside and then Dean and he took down the alpha. Then the sirens uprooted some trees in the courtyard and hit Dean’s arm. I told you the sirens seduce people to harm them.” Finally, Sam stopped his rambling.

Castiel closed his eyes and said tiredly, “I need to get up and check on everyone.” He tried to sit up but Sam held firm. Castiel sighed and let himself relax into the mattress.

Gabriel chuckled from across the room. “Everyone is fine Castiel. Well, all the omegas are okay. Not even a scratch except for you. Michael said you’re going to be fine. A couple bruised ribs, a concussion, and some other minor bruising.”

Castiel nodded and asked, “What about you and Dean?”

Gabriel chuckled, “I am fine because I am a badass. Dean is not so badass. Michael had to reset Dean’s forearm. All omegas voted on the cast color. It’s pink and purple. Dean is enjoying a sock puppet show in the library. It’s everyone’s way of saying thank you. Dean is being a good sport.”

Castiel cuddled a little closer to Sammy, “And Anna?”

Gabriel hummed, “She is fine as far as I know. One of the counselors is with her. Ellen, I believe.”

Castiel closed his eyes and asked, “What happened with security?”

Gabriel scent changed to one slightly of anger, “They were on the other side of the center watching the storm. Joshua asked for new guards from the security company. The guards were more interested in the storm then protecting everyone. They had to go.”

Sam scented Castiel and said firmly, “The siren got to the guards, Dean, and you.”

Despite everything, Castiel laughed a little at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone cares, I finished capstone. I got an A. I am graduating with honors. I am pretty sure I was the only person surprised by that news. 
> 
> We still aren't talking about my presentation. I did find out by watching the video of that I need to go back to speech therapy. Some of my words were a little lispy. Fun times.
> 
> Oh, my new job is going great but it is sucking up time. So I apologize for the delay in getting this out. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sam sat in the corner of the meeting room at the omega center. His knees were drawn up to his chest to hide his unease. While Sam liked Michael and the fact that Michael saved Dean and Castiel from the sirens endeared the omega to Sam, he still hadn’t met Lucifer or Luci as Gabriel calls him. As odd as it was for a child to be named after the devil, Gabriel explained the reasoning. Their father wanted to name all of their children after archangels. So, they were named in order fist Michael, then Lucifer, and finally Gabriel. The reason Castiel was a simple misspelling on the part of a newly nervous father after Raphael was deemed unfitting. Castiel was supposed to be named Cassiel. This archangel carries burdens. Sam always thought Castiel’s name fit him well with his job at the omega. He did wonder though if Lucifer’s fit his name.  

Sometimes, time didn’t give Sam enough time for his heart to slow and his nerves to calm. The door to the meeting room opened before he was truly ready. A dark-haired child ran into the room far too quickly for Sam’s peace of mind. The child, an alpha female, ran a circle around the room before stopping in front of Sam and demanding, “My name is Ruby. Who are you?” She loomed over him and pressed her slightly sweaty little hands on Sam’s knees. Despite this child only reaching just above his knees, she terrified him. Sam whined low in his throat as the smell of distressed omega filled the room.

Gabriel moved past Lilith and Lucifer. He gently moved Ruby away from Sam and said, “Firecracker, Sammy is an omega. Do you know what that means?” As he talked to Ruby, he gathered Sam in his arms. Immediately, Sam started scenting his neck as weak whines continued to fill the room.

Ruby put her hands together in front of her and said far too calmly for a three-year-old. “Yes, Daddy is an omega. He’s big and strong. Omegas lead alphas.” Ruby nodded her head and her face showed the arrogant smugness that defined Lucifer. Gabriel was now reminded of the reason why he didn’t spend much time with either Michael or Lucifer. They had a superiority complex so severe they thought Castiel would have been better off in a state home than with him.

Gabriel shook his head gently as he cradled Sammy in his arms. He kept his voice calm, “Yes, omegas are quite strong and big. Sammy is taller than me.” Gabriel smiled. “Omegas are very special so we should treat them like they’re special.”

Ruby stomped her foot and little white lights lit up on her shoes. She protested, “I do.”

Gabriel hummed and said gently, “Firecracker, you have to ask permission to touch an omega and you shouldn’t make them uncomfortable.”

Ruby tilted her head curiously, “He broken?”

Gabriel shook his head, “No Firecracker.”

Ruby squealed suddenly as Lucifer picked her up. She nestled herself in her father’s arms. Calmly Lucifer said, “Ruby, you know that omegas will always be superior to you. You treated Sammy with disrespect and that frightened him.  Apologize.”

Ruby muffled out, “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

Lucifer affirmed, “Thank you, Ruby. Please listen to your Uncle Gabriel and do not touch an omega without permission.” Lucifer turned his attention to the omega in Gabriel’s arms. The kid was lanky and scared. He could see the faint scars on Sammy’s back from where his shirt rode up. Neither Castiel or Gabriel told him Sammy’s story. Obviously, if Sammy lived at this particular omega center, it had to be bad.

Still, Lucifer didn’t feel sympathy for Sammy. If anything, this showed Sammy’s weakness and Lucifer weren't sure if Sammy was good enough for his little brother. Lucifer gave Sammy a few minutes to be coddled by Gabriel while Lilith dealt with their disappointment. Perhaps someday, Lilith could give him an omega, but so far it had been alphas. Lucifer was less than pleased in Lilith as a mate. He didn’t want Gabriel to make the same mistakes as him. An unhappy mating would eat someone’s soul and make the most beautiful ugly.

Lucifer cleared his throat and said firmly, “Sammy, I am Lucifer Novak. It is an honor to meet the omega that chose my little brother.” The smile Lucifer wore on his face was fake as his words.

Sam didn’t like Lucifer, his child, or his oddly quiet alpha. He didn’t like the way Lucifer treated Ruby nor the way Ruby treated him. Sam pulled away from Gabriel and looked Lucifer in the eye, “I am Sammy Wesson. It is nice to meet you. Gabriel and I chose each other.”

Lucifer smiled slightly, he underestimated the lanky twig. He leaned up against the wall in the meeting room and asked, “So Sammy, you’re seventeen now. In a year, you and Gabriel will have been courting for three years. I take it after you mate, you’ll be moving in with Gabriel and Castiel will move into the omega center where he can be cared for properly.”

Sam frowned a little and said, “No that is not what we decided. We will mate when I am ready after our three years of courting. Castiel won’t be thrown out of his home because of me. That would be cruel. How could you… I don’t understand.”

Castiel shook his head slightly. Out of all of his siblings, Lucifer bothered him the most. He smiled kindly at his brother. “We are buying a home. Gabriel has to sign for it, but the money Sam has made from selling his artwork and the money I have made from working here will pay off the home. It has six bedrooms. Two of the bedrooms are master suites. Sammy and Gabriel will have their privacy if needed, as will I. However, we intend to share the same nest most nights. We often end up sleeping in the Sammy nest here at the center.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t that unheard of for younger omega siblings to stay with an alpha relative after the alpha mates. Nor was it unheard of to hear a nest would be shared. Lucifer just didn’t like Castiel’s lack of assertion over his life. He asked coldly, “So Castiel, do you intend on playing Gabriel’s pup for the rest of your life?”

Gabriel said firmly, “Castiel, can you take Sammy back to his room? I will be there in a moment. I need to talk to Lucifer for a moment.”

Castiel’s eyes danced between Gabriel and Lucifer. He knew Gabriel was looking for obedience while Lucifer wanted a rebellion. Castiel helped Sammy up from Gabriel’s arms. He started to lead the omega out of the room when he stopped. He turned to Lucifer and said firmly, “I am not Gabriel’s pup. I will find the right alpha for me, someday.”

Lucifer snapped, “Oh I am sure you’ll get your happily ever after, little brother.”

Sam frowned and shrugged out of Castiel’s hold. He said calmly. “Castiel will be happy someday. He’s the best omega I know.” Sam walked out of the meeting room with Castiel trailing behind. For the first time, Sam found himself comforting Castiel in his nest. Sam knew how easy it was for siblings to hurt each other.

He let Castiel scent him and he gently ran a hand through Castiel’s hair as Castiel said, “Please don’t let Gabriel leave me. You and Gabriel are all I have.”

Sam scented Castiel as he whispered, “Never, you’re my family.”

Castiel closed his eyes and said, “Your brother smells like mate. I’ve never been attracted to an alpha like that before. Do you think he’d hurt me like he hurt you?”

Sam smiled slightly, “No, you’re an angel. You’re not bad or smelly like me.”

Sam never smelled or scented Dean in the doorway to his room. He didn’t know his brother heard their conversation. He didn’t see Dean slip away from the door and leave before he knew he was even there.  

++

Gabriel stopped his lip from bleeding before walking down the hallway back to Sammy’s room. Lucifer told him in no uncertain terms that Sammy wasn’t fit to be his mate. Lucifer seemed to think Sammy was weak, but Lucifer didn’t know Sammy. He didn’t know Sammy’s strength. He didn’t know how pure Sam is. Most of all, Lucifer couldn’t smell Sammy’s perfect scent.

He saw Dean retreating down the hallway and called, “Dean?”

The elder Winchester turned around and said sheepishly, “Hey Gabriel, what happened to your face?”

Gabriel winced, “Is it that noticeable?” Dean nodded in confirmation and Gabriel groaned. He admitted, “My big brother put me in my place, no big deal. He doesn’t approve of Sammy and me.”

Dean chuckled, “I know the feeling. Listen, I stopped by Sammy’s room but Castiel is upset about something. Sammy is comforting him. I didn’t want to disturb them or intrude. I will come visit Sammy tomorrow if that is okay.”

Gabriel touched the side of his face and winced, “Yeah, I should get to him. Luci is just upset about Cassie not having an alpha. Cassie will be fine.”

Dean nodded and stepped aside, “I will let you get to them. I do hope that Castiel can find an alpha that meets all of his brother’s approval.” Dean slowly started to walk out of the omega center while he held his breath. He wanted to tell Gabriel everything, but he figured some things are better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Despite half the internet thinking, I can't write worth shit or that English is my second language, I managed to graduate with honors. 
> 
> 2\. Graduation took a lot more time than anticipated so I apologize for the late update. I am still exhausted from graduation so it will probably be a few days until the next update.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was excited that Dean saw him on a regular basis despite everything. It was nice. He was scheduled to move in with Gabriel in a week, but the court ordered that he spend one night a week with Dean. Sam knew he had the option of opting out but he wanted to spend time with his brother. He knew Gabriel was uneasy with the idea but Sam didn’t care. Gabriel wanted Dean to spend his night with Sam at the center, but that wasn’t what Sam wanted. He wanted to see how Dean lived now. He wanted to see if Dean really changed.

He was sitting in the Impala. Sam hadn’t seen this car in years and he had never been allowed in the front seat before. He looked around the car and saw where Dean carved his initials in the backseat. Sam glanced back out the window and watched the people walk down the street. He knew they were all betas and alphas. None of the people on the street were omegas. The omegas were all at home or their job. They lived in a protective bubble outside the world and never faced hardship or so everyone thought.

The truth was Sam envied alphas and betas. They were free. They weren’t bound to state care or another alpha for their entire life. Sam knew he could work toward being free but he would need another omega to befriend him and his freedom would be dependent on to the other omega.  Sam knew he would never get the chance in life to explore on his own. He sighed and leaned his head back on the seat.

Dean glanced at him and questioned, “What is wrong, Sammy? Do you want me to take you back to the center?”

Sam frowned at Dean and shook his head no. “I was just thinking. It doesn’t matter.”

Dean nodded but didn’t say anything. Dean didn’t know how to respond to Sam not telling him anything. Dean parked his car and took Sam’s bag out of the backseat. He knew it was poor manners to ask an omega to carry anything. Although with the way Sam was looking at him, Dean figured that Sam would have preferred to carry his bag.

Once they were inside his apartment and out of the view of the nosey neighbor who watched him walk down the hall with Sam, Dean was able to relax. He hated how people stared at Sam like he was different. All omegas got that reaction though and it drew attention to him. Dean realized that may have been why their father treated Sam like he did. He didn’t want Sam to draw attention to them.

Dean sat down Sam’s bag and watched Sam search through it for something. After a couple minutes, Sam had retrieved a blanket and Dean could smell Gabriel on the blanket and a book on biotechnology. Dean watched Sam retreat over to the nest in the corner of the living room and open his book.

It looked like Sam was reading, but Dean knew his little brother wasn’t reading. He knew Sam and he knew something was bothering Sam. Carefully, Dean sat down in the nest and plucked the book from Sam’s hand. He sat it aside after marking the page. Then he asked gently, “I know something is bothering you, Sam. So, spill.”

Sam frowned and grabbed one of the pillows in the nest and scented it. He looked back up at Dean and said with uncertainty, “An omega can’t have certain things and experience certain things. I want to experience those things.”

Of course, Sammy would want to go straight into dangerous waters. Still, Dean asked in an upbeat tone, “What rules do you want to break? You have my word, I won’t tell Castiel or Gabriel.”

Sam frowned and fiddled with the pillow. He confessed, “Gabriel isn’t the problem. He doesn’t buy into the omegas shouldn’t do certain things crap.” Sam whispered, “He buys Castiel cheeseburgers sometimes. He has to take them back to his house so no one will know but still.”

Dean chuckled. It seemed that the over-protective older brother Gabriel was not as straight laced as he seemed. That was probably good. Sam needed to explore and he doubted Gabriel would push it too far. Dean curbed his laughter and asked, “So what sort of secret stuff do you want to do with your big brother?”

Sam frowned a little and said, “I... I want to try candy. Gabriel eats it all the time but I never have any. He offers it to me sometimes but I am afraid it is some sort of test I don’t know about. They would do stuff, in the beginning, to see if I reacted right.”

Dean frowned now and asked, “They taunted you with food? That doesn’t seem right.”

Sam shook his head and clarified, “It was when I was learning what appropriate omega food was. I was supposed to get excited about stemmed vegetables but turn down potato chips. I really miss potato chips. The salt and vinegar ones were my favorite. I haven’t had those in years and I haven’t found an omega food that is close.”

Dean smiled and stood up. He declared, “I think this means a trip to the grocery store. Do you want to go along or stay here?”

Sam glanced around nervously and bit his lip. He looked down and Dean could smell Sam’s shame. “I’ve never been in a grocery store. Gabriel has been working me up to that experience but I am not there yet.” Sam looked up in Dean’s eyes and admitted, “I have a panic attack anytime I go into a gas station and see the bathroom sign. I remember… bad things.”

++

Dean decided not to dwell on those bad things. Instead, he left Sam in the safety of his apartment to run to the grocery store. He was only gone about thirty minutes, but when he gets back the nosy hag from down the hall was sniffing around the door. Dean knew that said hag was an alpha but that was just rude.

He sighed and said angrily, “What are you doing?”

The woman snaps her eyes up and said wistfully, “An unmated omega is in there. I want him. I need him. It has been so long since I have smelled the scent of one. I NEED him.”

That was enough crazy talk for him for one day. Dean kicked her in the gut to get her out of the way then he entered his apartment. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Dean locked the door to keep the hag out then he went searching for his brother. He sat the groceries or more correctly the junk food down on the table.

Dean glanced around everywhere. Then he saw the bathroom door was cracked. Slowly Dean opened it and he saw Sam sitting in the tub with his blanket and book from earlier. Sam looked terrified. Dean breathed a sigh of relief then he smelled it. Sam’s heat was starting early or at least he assumed it was early because surely, they would make sure Sam was with Gabriel for his heat.

Dean ran his hands over his face and said calmly, “I am here, Sammy. No one is going to hurt you. Why are you in the tub?”

Sam glanced up and shook his head, “My smell. I smell.”

Dean sighed and walked over to pull Sam out of the tub. He held Sam close as he led Sam back into the living room and sat Sam down in the nest. He wrapped his arms around Sammy as he started to cry. Dean whispered reassurances to Sam. “You don’t smell, Sammy. You’re an omega. You are perfect. I am proud to have your scent on me.”

Sam cried for a long time. He always did during his early stages of heat. This was just the first-time Dean ever saw it.

++

Castiel was surprised when Dean called to advise of Sam’s heat. That was abnormal and it could have been brought on by stress. He called Gabriel and asked him to go to Dean’s apartment to stay with Sam. He wanted Sam back at the center where Sam was protected, but the decision to go back to the center early was Sam’s choice and if Sam was anything it was stubborn.

Still, Castiel was worried. He picked up some fruits, vegetables, and the salt and vinegar humus Sammy liked and headed over toward Dean’s apartment. As soon as Castiel stepped onto Dean’s floor, he could smell Sam’s heat. Castiel made a note to advise Dean to move to a building with better insulation and ventilation for an omega. He suspected that if this went well then Sam may want to spend more time with Dean, but the situation had to be safe.

As Castiel walked down the hallway, the door next to Dean’s apartment opened. An older alpha woman sniffed at him and made grabby hands. She used her alpha voice, “Come here, omega. I need you.” Castiel rolled his eyes. Using an alpha voice on an omega only worked if the omega trusted the alpha. So, for it to work, the alpha would typically have to be a family member, mate or very close friend. This woman was none of those.

Castiel walked past her and knocked firmly on Dean’s door. The woman took advantage of Castiel while his back was turned to her. She grabbed him from behind and tried to pull him back into her apartment. Castiel dropped the bag of groceries for Sam as he struggled. He wasn’t as strong as an alpha, so he kicked at Dean’s door and yelled, “Help,” in the hope of getting Dean or Gabriel’s attention.

It was Dean that opened the door to the apartment. Castiel saw Dean’s eyes go red. It was a sign of alpha rage. Dean was angry, very angry and for a moment it scared Castiel. The woman loosened her grip on him as Dean firmly grabbed hold of his arm and shoved him inside the apartment. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief once he was inside Dean’s apartment. He watched a little dumbfounded as Dean attacked the woman. He knew he should probably call the police. Attacking an omega was illegal, after all. However, his limbs didn’t seem to want to move.

Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin when Gabriel grabbed hold of his shoulder and asked worriedly, “What happened? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over?”

Castiel stammered and pointed at the now bloody woman, “She attacked me. I was just bringing Sammy some snacks and checking on him. I was worried.”

Gabriel nodded and said calmly, “Thank you for being honest, Castiel. Dean’s phone is in the kitchen. Can you call the police for me? I am going to make sure Dean doesn’t kill the alpha.”

Castiel did as he was told and roughly four minutes later the police were there hauling off a belligerent alpha. As luck, would have it, Dean had a security camera on his door. He provided a copy of the video of the assault to the police along with an earlier video of the woman sniffing around Dean’s door. Castiel knew the woman would likely face death for attacking him and he had mixed feelings about that. It made Castiel understand Sam a little better. It was the first time, he understood why Sam protected Dean. He could see the good in Dean.

Castiel could now see the good in Dean. It occurred to Castiel that Dean didn’t have to protect him, nor did Dean have to go into an alpha rage to protect him. But Dean did and Castiel would forever be grateful for it.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam’s heat at Dean’s house was a complete nightmare. About two days into Sam’s heat, Castiel made the decision to move Sam back the omega center. Sam showed some signs of regression. He kept commenting about how he smelled and cried relentlessly. When Dean came near Sam, the omega would panic. It wasn’t a pretty sight and Gabriel was fairly certain it wasn’t anything Dean had done to Sam.

Rather, Gabriel suspected that Sam smelled Dean’s rage from when Castiel was attacked. Then when Sam heard that someone was sniffing around the door because of Sam’s smell, it just triggered something in the boy. Gabriel knew there would be setbacks with Sam. It was just he didn’t want Sam to suffer.

Sam had stopped tutoring, going to class, and leaving his nest at the center. He decided he didn’t want to move in with Gabriel right now and Gabriel knew Sam was shutting down. Castiel spent nearly every night with Sam in his nest and Gabriel spent every free minute at the center he could. He made sure Sam stayed up to date with his coursework but even that was a struggle.

It had been two months since that fateful heat. Dean did his usual thing of disappearing when things got difficult with Sammy. Gabriel had no idea how exactly Dean would take care of Castiel. He questioned whether or not Dean could be there for Castiel when Castiel needed him.

Sam was curled in his nest. His prized stuffed elephant was secure in his arms. Gabriel made his way over to Sam’s nest and rested a hand on Sam’s shoulder. He gave a gentle squeeze and said, “How are my Samshine and the elephant in the room doing?”

He got no response from Sammy. Gabriel pulled gently on Sam’s shoulder and saw a letter. He took it and opened it. Sam had already read it so he figured it was okay to read it. The letter was from John Winchester. Sam shouldn’t have gotten a letter from a dead man.

_Bitch,_

_I bet you were hoping I’d write your worthless ass to tell you how sorry I am, how I hope the Gods will forgive me, or some other bullshit. I am not going to do that. You’re devil spawn and I hate you. I thought I could save you. All I had to do is get rid of your stench._

_I can smell your odor all the way in prison. I should have killed you outright. Then no one would have missed you or cared about you. Not like anyone cares about you now. No one loves you because you’re trash. You’ve always been trash and a waste of space._

_My only hope is that you have a short, painful, and lonely life. I hope you cannot sleep at night with the knowledge that your selfish actions got your father killed._

_You’re a murder. I hope you burn. You were never my son._

_John._

Gabriel put the letter aside to give to Castiel later. Becky, the omega that sorts the mail, clearly didn’t deliver Sam’s mail to Castiel first. Castiel always went through Sam’s mail because this wasn’t the first time John had written something like this. Gabriel wished they could figure out who sent the mail in the first place.

Gabriel laid down on Sam’s nest and wrapped his arms around Sammy. The omega snuffled in his hold but otherwise didn’t fight him. Gabriel kissed the back of Sam’s head and whispered, “You know that stuff John said isn’t true. You’re not a killer. You’re the sweetest young man I ever had the privilege of meeting.”

Sam shrugged and said quietly, “It’s not that. I didn’t write the laws. He broke the law and there are consequences. It’s other stuff.”

Gabriel sighed and scented Sam’s neck. He said reverently, “Your scent is perfect, Sammy. You don’t and have never smelled.”

Sam sighed, “It’s not that.” But Sam started to pull away from Gabriel.

Gabriel stopped Sam and help the omega close. He whispered, “Then what?”

Sam clutched the elephant a little tighter and his voice shook, “No one loves me.”

Gabriel tightened his hold and he felt like crying. And maybe a few tears did leave his eyes. He asked, “How can you say that? I love you, Sammy. I always have and so does Castiel. We both love you dearly.”

Sam fidgeted, “You never say it.”

Gabriel leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. Love has a certain smell. It’s a sweet smell. It is my arrogance that never realized you wouldn’t recognize the scent. I’m so sorry, my omega. I love you. I will tell you that every day if I have to. I will do anything to make up for my foolishness.”

Sam stayed quiet for a long time. Then just when Gabriel thought Sam night fall asleep he whispered, “I love you too.”

++

Sam ventured out of his nest for a short time every day. He didn’t feel safe enough to leave the center, but that was acceptable. Instead each day, Sam would sit outside on a bench. The center had a neatly manicured garden complete with a small pond and a walking trail. Some of the omegas at the center took a fascination to gardening and caring for the space. Sam considered these omegas to be very talented. He often wished he had some sort of talent, but his mind always came up with nothing.

One thing Sam liked to do was smell the air and take in people’s scents. The truth was Sam had trouble understanding what different scents meant. Sam understood hate, anger, and disgust, but the gentler feelings like love, happiness, and hopefulness were lost on him. In the garden, Sam smelled happiness. He recognized it as others would gaze at the flowers or butterflies. Sam giggled in delight the first time he recognized it.

Since then Sam started keeping a journal, a private one, of different scents and what they meant. Love smelled sweet like Gabriel said. The thing about love has Sam smelled it on Dean, as well as Gabriel and Castiel. Sometimes, when Sam dreamed at night, he would dream of his father having that scent for him. However, Sam knew it was just a simple dream. John Winchester never smelled of love, only bitter hate.

Sam watched as another omega, Samandriel, approached him with a box of lights. The omega was only twelve and an electrician. He like all the other omegas here reminded Sam of his own stupidity. Samandriel grinned at Sam and said happily, “Hey Sammy, it’s good to see you outside. You were starting to look a little pale.” Sam could smell the scent of clean spring air from Samadriel. This was what happiness smelled like.

Sam smiled kindly at the omega, “Thank you, Samandriel. I thought some fresh air might help me.”

Samandriel shrugged and put down the box. He removed a light which Sam guessed was for the walking path. The young omega smiled happily. “I am glad. You should know, Sammy, the molds you make for jewelry are selling for boatloads of money. I was in the duct work fixing something and I overheard Castiel talking. The piece you made with the face, you called it a talisman, I guess the center is getting money for every necklace or bracelet sold with that design. Anyways, that one piece gave the center enough money to operate for ten years without any government funding. You’re a blessing, Sammy. You saved us. All of us.”

Sam frowned a little. He didn’t think he saved anyone. He was responsible for his father’s death and he played a role in Dean’s neighbor’s execution. If he had just stayed at the center instead insisting on visiting Dean, that woman would still be alive. She would have never sniffed around Dean’s door because of his scent and she would have never attacked Castiel. She was yet another death he was responsible for. He had asked Dean to stay away after that because he didn’t want Dean to get hurt because of him. Sam didn’t think he could handle being the cause of Dean’s death so it was better for them to stay apart.

Still, Sam wondered why such bad fortune came his way. He knew that the talisman made the center a lot of money. Sam really had no idea how much though. He didn’t really have a concept of money. Some of the money Sam made he kept. He had no idea how much was in the account. The house Gabriel purchased for them has both his name and Castiel’s name on the deed. From Sam’s understanding, he paid for one-third of the cost of the home. He had never seen the home and he doubted he ever would.

Sam didn’t want to leave the safety and security of the center. When he left, people got hurt.

“… he really loves you.”

Sam shook his head. He didn’t realize he zoned out on what Samandriel said. He asked kindly, “I’m sorry. I zoned out. What did you say?”

Samandriel smiled a look of pity. One advantage of everything thinking he was stupid was no one minded repeating things when he didn’t pay attention. Samandriel said kindly, “I just wanted to know when you’re going to move in with Gabriel. He loves you so much. The whole center can smell his love for you. You’re a lucky omega, Sammy. Whether you believe it or not is up to you, but Gabriel is perfect. He’s kind, patient, and so loving toward you. The girls think he is like your prince or something and he is here to rescue you.”

Sam shook his head. He didn’t need rescuing. He needed to be dead so he couldn’t hurt other people anymore. People died because of him and Sam didn’t think he could live with that burden. He couldn’t live with the possibility of hurting Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I thought I posted this chapter earlier, but I clearly didn't. I am going to blame it on the trauma of the Season 12 finale.


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel knew he had to push Sam outside of his comfort zone if Sam had any chance of getting past his latest setback. By some miracle, Sam finished law school before his eighteenth birthday. The three-year mark of Gabriel courting Sammy came and went. Gabriel never gave up hope though. He never pushed Sammy into an intimate relationship. If anything, Gabriel has been a perfect gentleman. Castiel was rather proud of his big brother.

However, Castiel knew he had to do something as Sammy refused to leave the grounds of the center. He decided to take Sammy to Gabriel’s home and the three of them could walk through the neighborhood. Castiel hoped it might comfort Sam a little. The problem was getting Sam to agree.

He stood in the center of Sam’s room. He said firmly, “Sammy, Gabriel will be here soon and we are going to see our home.”

Sam curled around his stuffed elephant. He didn’t want to go outside of the center. It was safe here. People didn’t hurt him here. He didn’t hurt people here. He muttered into the head of his elephant. “I don’t want to go.”

Castiel sighed and sat down on the nest. He asked patiently, “Why don’t you want to go?”

Sam shrugged. He didn’t want to answer but he could feel Castiel glaring holes into the back of his head. He admitted, “People get hurt when I leave here. I am the reason my dad died and if it wasn’t for me that alpha would never have attacked you. I… I can’t be responsible for another death. It is better to stay away from people.”

Castiel wrapped an arm around Sammy and he felt the young omega stiffen in his hold. He whispered steadily, “You are not responsible for their deaths. You are a good and kind omega. They were cruel alphas. You have no control over their behavior.” Castiel paused when he felt Sammy try and fail to pull away. “How about I make you a deal?” He waited and Sammy stopped struggling. “You agree to go to Gabriel’s home and we won’t socialize with anyone.”

Sam thought about that for a moment. He could do that. He nodded his head and spoke softly, “Okay, but I want to take my elephant with me.”

++  


Sam stared blankly out the window as they drove to Gabriel’s home. He sat in the backseat while Castiel sat up front next to Gabriel who was driving. Unlike some omegas, Sam didn’t have a driver’s license. Honestly, he thought someone would end up dead if he drove. It was better to be the passenger in Sam’s mind. He glanced at his elephant. It sat next to him along with one of the blankets from his nest. Gabriel suggested he take a blanket in case he needed a little more comfort.

The drive interested to Sam, at least. In all of his life, he had never been to a suburb. He knew rationally that he lived in a house as a baby before his mother died. However, he didn’t remember it so it didn’t count. Growing up his dad never allowed him to peer out the window like this. He was always hidden. The backseat was for luggage, not for smelly omegas. Sam grabbed his elephant and scented it to calm himself. It calmed him a little, but not nearly enough to fight what he felt inside.

Sam never thought that little houses in neat little rows really existed. All he knew was dingy motel rooms and apartments. The omega center was downtown and surrounded by tall buildings. It had gardens and space inside the center for the omegas, but it was like a fancy apartment complex or at least that was what the others told him. Where Dean lived, where that horrible lady lived, that was a rundown apartment complex by an industrial area. For some reason, Sam thought that was all there was in life. Dingy motels and apartments.

Now, he knew he was wrong. The little houses seemed to go on forever. Some houses were big, but they all looked the same. He saw children outside playing in the street and it filled Sam with a sense of loss. He knew from his therapy sessions that he never truly had a childhood. His father robbed him of a chance to be a child. His father robbed him of so many things that he didn’t like to think about. Sam closed his eyes tightly as he tried to think about something else. Anything else.

The car slowed to a stop and Sam cracked his eyes open. He saw a guard dressed in black checking Gabriel’s ID and ushering him into a gated community. Like all the other neighborhoods, this one was also filled with little houses that looked exactly the same. Sam wasn’t sure what made these little houses so special. His alpha answered that question for him.

“Sammy, this community is gated. Castiel and I wanted a community with extra security so you, he, and future children would be safe.”

Safe wasn’t something Sam felt very often. He asked as he squeezed his elephant for reassurance, “Who will protect us from the people inside these gates?”

Castiel turned back and looked at Sam. He knew Sammy was struggling, but the young omega was attempting to self-sooth with his stuffed elephant. It was more than Castiel could have asked for out of Sammy. Castiel kept his voice and scent as soothing as possible when he answered Sammy. “The people who live here are vetted. No violent criminals. No records of omega abuse. It is a good community. There are many families with omegas that live here. We are safe here.”

Sam smiled kindly at Castiel. Then he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself so only a small portion of his face stuck out. He continued to scent his elephant while he thought about what Castiel said. He hoped it could be true. He hoped there could be a place where he was safe. Sam turned his gaze to Gabriel and he thought about Samandriel’s words. The other omega was right. Sam could smell Gabriel’s love for him and his concern.

Sometimes, Sam wondered why the scent of love didn’t flow off Dean like it did Gabriel.

++

Gabriel pulled into the driveway of their home and parked inside the garage to give Sam a little more privacy. He could smell how scared his omega was and he didn’t like it. He opened the back door to his car carefully. Sammy was huddled under his blanket and the elephant was held tightly in Sammy’s arms. Gabriel gently pulled Sammy out.

Once Sam was standing in the garage, he straightened which caused the blanket to fall down off of his head and shoulder. He then started to wander. The house wasn’t as big and scary as he imagined. It smelled safe like Gabriel and it was clean like the omega center. The kitchen was a nice size with clean white cabinets. Castiel wanted white cabinets because they were easier to clean. The tile was a warm cream color. The lights shined into a dining room with actual chairs, not the benches they had at the center. Sam wanted this. The living room looked like a giant nest. The floor was raised with a soft cushion floor. The sofa backed up against the wall and Sam thought he could get lost in its softness.

Sam wandered further into the home and found his bedroom or at least what would be his bedroom. He carelessly slipped off his shoes and curled up in the middle of the nest. It smelled of loneliness and Gabriel. Sam whimpered and curled in tighter in the nest. It made him realize that by pulling away from Gabriel and the things that he loves that he hurt Gabriel. It was never his intention to hurt his alpha. He felt a warm body wrap itself around him as he whimpered. Vaguely, Sam recognized the alpha as Gabriel.

Gabriel wasn’t sure what Sam was thinking, but his omega didn’t pull away. He whispered sweet nothings to Sam in the hope, Sam would understand his love for him. He heard Castiel whispering words of Sam’s strength as he held onto one of Sam’s hands. Gabriel hoped that on some level, Sam heard their words.

It took some time for Sam to calm down and when he did, he knew what he wanted. “Gabriel, I want you to mate me.” His voice came out shakier than what he imagined in his head.

Gabriel gently kissed the spot on Sam’s neck where he would one day leave a mating bite. He whispered reverently, “I know, Sammy. I know. There is no rush. We can do this when you’re ready.”

Sam huffed, “I want you to mate me, now.”

Castiel interjected gently, “I think you should see the rest of the house and the neighborhood first, Sammy. It would also be wise to move your belongings here.”

Sam huffed again and Gabriel couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Sammy said, “Fine.” His omega was back and Gabriel couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My email blew up with comments on this story and others this week. Thank you if I haven't replied to you, yet (and if I did reply thank you again). Seriously, my week has sucked. I've had to deal with cheap homeowners and demanding tenants all week. I'm still trying to decide which one is worse. 
> 
> Anyways, your comments made my week suck less and put a smile on my face. So thank you for helping me keep my sanity and not tell someone what I really think.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean sipped on his coffee slowly. Despite what some people may think, he missed Sam terribly. Coffee didn’t really remind Dean of his baby brother. This coffee shop reminded him of Castiel and he could see the omega center from the windows. It was the closest he could get to Sammy. Some foolish part of his mind held out hope that he would see Sammy walking down the street, but Sammy never did. There wasn’t so much of a whisper of his scent.

All of Dean’s life, he always thought Sammy’s scent was perfect. It wasn’t really describable for Dean, but Sam was never smelly to him. He never smelled whatever it was that John smelled on Sammy. It hurt Dean to know that he played a role in Sammy hating his scent and himself. He knew Sam was right; he shouldn’t be in his life. Dean didn’t want to hold Sam back and the more Dean thought about it, that was what he was doing.

He demanded to be able to see Sammy. He demanded visitation. He asked for custody. None of that though was what Sam actually wanted. Sammy had a life with Gabriel and selfishly, Dean found himself trying to pull Sammy away from Gabriel. He found himself trying to undermine Gabriel. He tried to give Sammy better treats than Gabriel. His competition with the other alpha left Sam vulnerable. His demands for visitation meant Castiel was attacked and Sammy blamed himself.

Dean could barely live with himself these days, he knew he should leave town. He should let Sammy have his perfect life with Gabriel and Castiel. It was clear that Gabriel loved Sammy with everything he had. He could see that Gabriel loved and cared for Castiel more than Dean ever had Sammy. Gabriel was protective of Castiel. Gabriel loved Castiel and he never treated Castiel poorly. He never hurt the omega. Dean could never live up to what they had to offer.

“Do you mind if I sit with you, Dean?”

Dean looked up a little startled by the gravelly voice. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice anyone approach him and he didn’t see Castiel enter the coffee shop. Dean motioned across from him and said a short, “Sure.”

Castiel sat down across from with a cup of coffee and adjusted his trench coat carefully. The omega looked better and he didn’t stink of fear like the last time, Dean saw him. Castiel stared at his coffee for a long moment. He sighed, “I never got to properly thank you for saving me from your neighbor. So thank you, Dean.”

Dean shrugged and muttered as he stared at his black coffee, “I scared Sammy and now he doesn’t want to see me. I hardly think that is something I should be thanked for.”

Castiel was confused. Dean left. It was Dean that stopped visiting Sam. He had attributed Sam’s decline to Dean’s lack of visitation. Carefully Castiel asked, “What do you mean Sammy doesn’t want to see you?” Maybe there was something more going on which he should discuss with both Sammy and Gabriel.

Dean huffed out a breath, “He told me not to come see him anymore because whenever he leaves the center with me people get hurt. I mean his dad died and now the psycho neighbor. He blames me for his bad fortune. I am staying away. I hope I am not too close to him now. I can see the center from here and it’s the closest I can get to my brother.”

Castiel nodded slowly, “Sammy moved in with Gabriel. I think you should come visit us. I can arrange a meeting with Sammy at the omega center. This miscommunication needs to be worked out.”

Dean felt hope fill him for the first time in months. He smiled as he said "Thank you, Castiel, but don't force him. " In an attempt to change the subject Dean asked, “What are you doing out here by yourself this late?”

Castiel blushed a little, “Sammy and Gabriel are mating this week. I opted to spend my time at the center. I have a room there and the children love to snuggle if I need physical contact.”

++

After an unexpected coffee date with Castiel, Dean found himself heading out to the Impala alone. Not that he expected Castiel to follow, it was just lonely. He turned back and saw the back of Castiel’s trench coat as he walked away. Dean shook his head slowly and ran back to catch up with Castiel. Once he caught up he said, “I’ll walk you to the center.”

Castiel tilted his head slightly in curiosity. “I can walk to the center alone. These streets are safe.”

Dean huffed out a breath, “You taught me that an omega shouldn’t be left alone in public. I am only following my lessons.” Dean grinned at the omega. He felt like he truly had something to tease Castiel about.

He was right. Castiel’s face broke into a grin and he chuckled. “My star student.”

Dean started to walk along with Castiel back to the center. He shuffled his feet slowly as he said, “Isn’t Gabriel mating Sammy hard on you? Gabriel is your alpha and well, you’re here and he’s not.” Dean had avoided asking questions about Sam's mating or how Castiel felt about it. Instead, they chatted mostly about mundane things. 

Castiel hummed, “Gabriel is very protective of me. Here happens to be very safe. I do feel lonely if that is what you mean. Honestly, I’ve felt something for you since you first walked into my class. Ever since Gabriel said we couldn’t date, I’ve felt lonely. I am certain you don’t share those feeling though.” There was a hint of sadness tied into Castiel's words.

Dean stopped on the sidewalk. He did notice Castiel before all of this. How could he not? Castiel was perfect. Before he could answer, Dean saw a blonde-haired omega shout, “Cassie, there you are. What are you doing out so late?”

Castiel sighed and shuffled his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with this. He lied, “I went out for coffee with Dean. He’s an approved alpha. Dean was just walking me back to the center.” Castiel paused and sighed again, “Lucifer, this is Dean. Dean, this is Lucifer. He is my older brother.”

Lucifer held out a hand and Dean shook it slowly. He couldn’t really see the family resemblance. The older omega said slowly. “ Dean. Why does your name sound familiar?”

Dean straightened as he smiled, “I am Sammy’s older brother. Sammy is Gabriel's omega. Castiel taught many of the classes I needed to visit Sammy. Castiel is a good omega.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He hated Gabriel’s chosen omega. Well, hate was a strong word. He thought his little brother could do better. Lucifer nodded and chided, “I see. Two for one on the Wesson boys. Tell me, Dean, what sort of job do you have?”

Dean didn’t bother to correct the other omega on the last name. Instead, he smiled, “I am a mechanic and I bartend sometimes for extra cash.”

Lucifer hummed for a moment, “So no formal education and you work menial jobs.” He turned to Castiel, “You can do better, little brother. Don't settle for less like Gabriel."

Castiel felt a hatred roll inside of him. He lashed out verbally at his brother. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, Lucifer. Dean’s work has value. It actually takes an education to be a mechanic. Just because he’s not a doctor like me, doesn’t mean he isn’t a good alpha."

Lucifer stepped up into Castiel’s personal space and said coldly, “No, it doesn’t. But do you know what does? The fact that he could never get custody of his little brother. Gabriel had custody of you mere days after Father died and he is a pathetic alpha. Gabriel got himself emancipated to do it. He fought hard to keep you out of a place like this. Dean here couldn’t do that because either you saw him as a threat to dear little Sammy’s safety or he didn’t have the drive. So enlighten me, Cassie, which one was it?”

Shamefully Castiel hung his head said quietly, “It was different circumstances, Lucifer. You know this. And Gabriel has never been pathetic nor is he settling for Sammy. If you bothered to get to know Sammy, you would know he's a better omega than either of us.” The last thing Castiel wanted was to have this conversation in front of Dean. Lucifer could be unreasonable. 

Dean sighed. He hated this. He blurted out, “There hasn’t been a day that goes by that I don’t worry about Sammy. I worried that I would hurt Sammy more by trying to force myself into his life. I let him heal and grow. Sammy is special. The center gave him more than I ever could.”  

Lucifer snarled at Dean before walking away, “It is good to know you don’t view Castiel as special.”

Once Lucifer was out of earshot Dean said quietly, "Cas, you are special to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took forever for me to post this. I lived at the office for the past week and a half while my boss was out of town. I conclusively hate people that lie after this week.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI... this chapter has sex between Sam and Gabriel.

Sam curled up naked in his nest with Gabriel. He had spent the better part of the last hour scenting everything in the nest including all of his blankets, pillows, and stuffed toys. Gabriel never referred to his elephant, his baby doll, or the other stuffed animals he collected as toys. His alpha viewed them as comfort items and never called him immature for having them. Sam was certain his father would view him as weak for having a nest and objects to calm him.

He wanted to mate Gabriel because he wanted love and a family. He wanted security and Gabriel had always offered him that security. Still, he worried that somehow his alpha would end up dead because of him. He did have a track record for killing alphas. Gabriel assured him that although they would both one day die, that it wouldn’t be his fault or any omega’s fault. Sam could only hope his alpha was right about that. He decided, secretly of course, that when Gabriel died so would he.

Aside from being the cause of Gabriel’s untimely death, Sam had another concern with mating Gabriel. It would cause their scents to mix. Sam would smell a little like Gabriel and Gabriel would smell a little like him. While Sam thought, he could benefit from having Gabriel’s pleasant scent mask his own stench, he didn’t quite understand why Gabriel would want to make himself stink. Sam knew his scent was awful. Despite Gabriel and Castiel’s words of encouragement, he knew better. He could see the looks of pity on the faces of strangers. He knew it was his scent. No one wanted to reek like him. Except for Gabriel apparently.

Gabriel wrapped a strong arm around his waist and asked, “What is my omega thinking?”

Sam shrugged and nestled into his alpha. They still hadn’t had sex. There wasn’t a rush on this. Sam muttered, “I love you but what if you die because of me? I asked Dean not to come around to protect him from my bad fortune… For some reason, I can’t do that with you. I can’t let you go and I can’t help but think that makes me selfish or cruel.”

Gabriel paused and stared at his omega. Never in a million years did he expect Sam to have ordered Dean to stay away. He knew Sam blamed himself for the death of his father and the neighbor, but never this. He never knew Sam viewed himself as a curse. He never knew his omega felt like he had to push his family away to keep them safe. Gabriel lightly kissed the back of Sam’s neck. He whispered, “You’re neither selfish nor cruel. You have been dealt some bad cards. Everyone gets dealt bad cards in life. I love you, Sammy. Always.” He decided to address the Dean situation later. He didn’t want to make Sammy feel bad and he needed to make sure there weren't other reasons why Sammy didn’t want Dean around.

Sam turned his body to look at his alpha better. He pressed his nose against Gabriel’s and whispered, “You’ll smell like me.”

Gabriel lifted up his head slightly and kissed Sam’s nose. He whispered back, “It will be nice when your scent doesn’t wash off.”

Sam smiled against Gabriel’s head. He moved his arms down his alpha’s body. He knew mechanically how sex worked. He still had fears and reservations. Most of all, he really didn’t know what he was doing. Gabriel seemed to sense his apprehension. The alpha covered Sam’s hands with his and helped Sam to map his body. Sometimes, a touch felt right. It felt perfect like nothing in the world could ever go wrong. Gabriel made him feel that way. Sam wanted to live in this moment forever.

Gabriel kissed Sam gently on the lips as he felt Sam move against him. Honestly, he had no idea how this would go. He knew one thing though, he would gladly take the pieces Sam offered him one at a time until the end of time. They kissed for what felt like hours, yet it never got tiring. Then they dissolved into moans as they ground against each other. Gabriel still hadn’t touched Sam’s private parts. He carefully ran a hand over Sam’s rear and asked, “May I?”

Sam let out a moan, “Why didn’t you tell me this felt this good?”

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam’s nose, “I told you there was nothing to be afraid of. Are you ready for me to start loosening you up so we can mate?”

Sam nodded his head, “We can stop, right?”

Gabriel moved his hand up to Sam’s lower back and tried to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to sink into his omega and make Sam his forever, but he had to do it on Sam’s terms. He let out a shaky breath, “Of course, Sammy. We don’t have to do anything more. We can just cuddle if you want.”

Sam frowned a little and moved Gabriel’s hand back down to his rear. He pouted a little, “That’s not what I meant. I meant if it hurts or I don’t like it, can we stop?”

Gabriel smiled as he gave Sam’s rear a little squeeze. “Yes, until my knot locks inside you. When that happens, we are stuck together for about thirty minutes. If I try to pull out, I could cause serious damage to your body.”

Sam nodded and said firmly and perhaps a little stubbornly, “Okay then, let’s do this.”

Gabriel chuckled as he started to work a finger inside Sam. To his surprise, Sam moaned and pushed back against his hand. Honestly, he expected Sam to ask him to stop, but that’s not what happened. Sam loved the fingering. One finger became two. Then two fingers became three. Then perhaps a little too soon for Gabriel’s taste, it was time to mate Sammy. He lubed himself up and positioned himself over his omega. He asked again, just to be sure, “Are you ready, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes and whined, “Yes.”

Slowly Gabriel sunk into the warm heat of his mate. Even after he bottomed out, he kept the pace slow and kissed Sammy the whole time. The nest never smelled as strongly as love as it did in this moment. The slow pace continued as the scent of love grew stronger and stronger. Just when Gabriel felt as though he would fall off a cliff created by Saint Valentine, he felt his knot lock inside Sammy and his climax hit him. Not surprisingly, Sammy climaxed mere moments later.

Gabriel moved his kisses to Sam’s neck. He kissed a spot gently then he bit down until he tasted blood. Sam groaned as Gabriel lapped at the wound. As he pulled away, he felt Sam start to kiss his neck. Gabriel braced himself for pain as Sammy bit down on his neck, but no pain came. He felt as though he had finally found his way home.

There was no doubt in Gabriel’s mind that he was the luckiest alpha in the world.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the week from hell. I've had this pain in my chest that won't go away. I think I worry too much about and worry I forgot to do things. It hasn't been helping my writing muse. 
> 
> I had a real estate license before I went back to school to finish my bachelors. I forgot why I hated real estate. I remembered this week. I've been working property management for the past two months and it sucks. If you're a tenant or a homeowner using a management company, please don't be an asshole. 
> 
> Last week I got threatened by two people wanting to see a house. One was furious that other people were there to see the home in a creepy way. Like he wanted me alone or something. Then a guy, who I got the creeper vibe from over the phone, was running late from our scheduled appointment by 30 minutes. It was the end the day and I had a 45-minute commute back to the office. If I waited for him it would be over an hour commute to the office which would be unpaid time for me, so I told him we would have to reschedule. Creeper number 2 flipped out and started yelling at me. Then he hung up on me and called another property manager at the office. He told her I was being mean which prompted my boss to call me. FML. She called him and he acted crazy, so despite his whining, he didn't get a viewing. 
> 
> I had a homeowner determine an entire house had to be gutted because the house was dirty when a tenant moved out. He screamed at my boss and me for over an hour in this house. 
> 
> Yeah, so I am done with people yelling at me and I need a hug. If I ever stop posting, it's probably because I got murdered by one of these crazy people. And no, I am not joking.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam sipped on his chocolate milk at the omega center. Chocolate milk seemed to fuel his creativity for his artwork. He really wanted to sculpt a new talisman design. It wasn’t that he had to but he determined that he was far better at art than trying to be a lawyer. Sam knew he wasn’t very smart and art came easily to him. There really wasn’t much else he was good at. He took another sip of chocolate milk while he rolled the small ball of sculpting clay in his hand. Then he had an idea.

Carefully, Sam sculpted with his fingers and the small instruments strewn around him. He had the tools made for sculpting, of course, but he also had a few other instruments that worked well. He found a mini flathead screwdriver to be one of his favorite tools. Sam relaxed and let the art take him over so much so he lost track of time and let his remaining chocolate milk go warm.

It startled Sam when Gabriel and Castiel sat down on either side of him. However, their timing was perfect. He had just finished the talisman. Sam gave them a small smile before standing to put the talisman in a kiln. He made a mental note to turn the kiln on later after he spoke with his alpha. Sam shuffled back over to Gabriel and Castiel and sat back down between them.

Gabriel brushed a comforting hand through his hair and Sam let himself relax, just for a moment. Being mated was different and Sam wasn’t sure if he liked living outside the center. Over the past week, some of his belongings have filtered their way back to his room. His favorite blanket and stuffed elephant came with him every day in a backpack. Sometimes, Sam would curl up in his nest and think. He liked being mated to Gabriel, but he didn’t like the change.

Castiel cleared his throat and said carefully, “I wanted to speak with you about something, Sammy. I ran into Dean about a week ago. He told me that you asked him to not come visit you. Is this true?”

Sam leaned up against Gabriel and nodded his head yes. He didn’t feel the need to explain himself.

Castiel sighed softly. He knew Sam wasn’t trying to be difficult. It was just, Castiel had a responsibility to Sam. He had to make sure the omega was cared for and not in distress. Sam’s behavior after mating with Gabriel did indicate distress, but he had mixed feelings about telling Sam he had to move back to the center. He wanted to Sam to have a choice because for so much of Sam’s life that was robbed from him. Castiel knew Sam made the choice to stop visitation with Dean, but that was out of fear for Dean’s safety and hence, not a true choice.

Gabriel gave Sam a gentle hug and said softly, “Sammy, from my conversations with Dean, it seems he genuinely cares about your well-being. More than that though, he loves you. He sacrificed a lot just to be allowed to see when it would have been easier to walk away. Castiel and I love you and we want to help you. I need to know why you don’t want Dean around.”

Sam curled into Gabriel a little. It felt nice. He repeated what he told Gabriel when they mated, “I don’t want Dean to die because of me.”

Gabriel ran a gentle hand up Sam’s arm and asked, “Dean won’t die because of you. I know I’ve told you this before, but you’re not responsible for your father’s death. Nor are you responsible for the death of Dean’s unhinged neighbor. If that is your only reason for not wanting Dean around, I think you should let Dean decide what he wants.”

Sam leaned up and kissed the mating bite on Gabriel’s neck. He asked timidly, “Can we invite Dean over to our house?”

Castiel barely contained his snicker as he said, “Yes.” He knew Gabriel wouldn’t want Dean there quite yet.

++

Castiel wandered his way back to his office after speaking with Sammy. Gabriel and Sammy left to go to the library nearby so Gabriel could work a short four-hour shift. The timing was perfect. Once Gabriel finished his shift, they could all go home. At least, that was the plan. As Castiel opened his office door, he saw Baltazar sitting behind his desk and a very glum looking Michael and Lucifer sitting in the chairs across from his desk.

He closed the door gently while all of the eyes in the room were on him. It made Castiel feel like a little child who wanted more time to cuddle instead of focusing on his studies. He cleared his throat and said as calmly as he could, “Brothers… Baltazar, is there a reason why you took over my office?”

Baltazar perched an elbow on Castiel’s desk and rested his head on his hand. Baltazar worked at the other omega center in town. The other center had much less funding and was for omegas that weren’t abused. Baltazar approved Gabriel having guardianship of him. This could only mean one thing.

Michael spoke first. His voice was calm and methodical like his brother always was. “Castiel, we are concerned about you. Gabriel just took a mate and you’ve been staying here alone some nights. Lucifer and I are worried that you are being neglected and we asked Baltazar for a review. As you well know, Lucifer and I feel you would be better off living at an omega center whether it is here where you work or the one Baltazar runs. You need a stable home, Castiel. You need to know where you’re going to sleep each night.”

Baltazar sighed dramatically, “Michael, let us take things one step at a time. Given the nature of Castiel’s job, he likely doesn’t know which nest he will sleep in within this very center. Even if he lives at the center, it is unlikely he will be in the same nest every night. I know that I rarely sleep in my nest every night a week at the center I run and the omegas at my center are not abused like the ones here.”

Castiel gave Baltazar a tight smile. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Baltazar, they ran different omega centers and faced different challenges. Baltazar’s center had significantly less funding than the one Castiel ran. In large part, the influx of funding came from Sam’s artwork. Castiel said carefully, “What Baltazar said is correct. The way Gabriel and I work things is I live with him. Sammy Wesson, Gabriel, and I own the home we live in. Our goal is for me to come home every night and the three of us would share a nest. Obviously, if Sammy is in heat, I intend to stay here. I do have a nest here, as does Sammy, if needed we could stay the night here.”

Lucifer sounded appalled, “You let an alpha stay the night at the center? How is that okay?”

Baltazar cut in, “Lucifer, it’s okay. Gabriel is used to helping traumatized omegas get used to an alpha scent. Sometimes, he even comes to my center just so the ones who don’t want to leave can have contact with an alpha. Anyways, Gabriel is Castiel’s alpha and now he is Sammy’s mate. He can spend the night in either of their nests with their permission, of course.”

Lucifer fumed, “I don’t like this. Gabriel can’t just drop Castiel off here anytime he feels like playing house with that dumb omega. Did Castiel note how ignorant the omega is?”

Baltazar pinched the bridge of his nose. Dealing with this family made him want to go back to Europe. He slowly said, “Lucifer, I would like to kindly remind you it is illegal to speak ill of an omega in that manner. At this point, Sammy is your brother-in-law, it may be beneficial to befriend him and understand him.”

Michael hummed. He knew this whole thing was pointless. “I think we should get to know Dean Winchester, Sammy’s dear sweet big brother. He is going on late night dates with Castiel. Did you know Dean never reported Sammy’s abuse to police and let it continue for years? Tell me Castiel, does Gabriel know of your dates with Dean while he is with Sammy?”

Castiel closed his eyes because no, Gabriel didn’t know he started meeting Dean for coffee some evenings.  He knew this would be enough to cause the center to become his home and Gabriel would have to fight for guardianship of him all over again. 

  


	22. Chapter 22

Dean sat in a dimly lit meeting room with three omegas he never met before. They were all rather intimidating and honestly, Dean just wanted to go home to his crappy apartment and forget this ever happened. All he wanted was to make sure Sammy was cared for and safe. Dean couldn’t understand why nobody believed his intentions.

One of the omegas had a British accent. He looked prim and proper. Dean very seriously believed this omega had a stick up his ass. The omega said smugly, “Mr. Winchester, please tell me about your childhood with your brother, Sammy. Tell me, how were you blind to the abuse your father inflicted on your brother?”

Dean cringed. He opted for the truth. “My dad always treated Sammy different. He told me it was because Sammy is an omega. I never met another omega besides Sammy. Sometimes, I would see them on the street but they were always with an alpha. They never spoke to me. I never went to school with one and my dad always pulled me out on days when they spoke out omega care. I think Sammy was about two or so when my dad really started being cruel. When Sammy learned how to talk.. that was when it started.”

British omega, Baltazar, clarified, “So your father treated Sammy well as an infant?”

Dean nodded his head and said slowly, “I guess. I remember taking care of Sammy a lot. We shared a bed. I fed him in the mornings and evening. I bathed him. I changed his diaper. I assume my dad did that while I was at school, but I don’t know. I was four so the memory is a little fuzzy. I just remember Sammy being my responsibly.”

Another omega, a female hard ass with red hair, named Naomi spoke next, “What do you recall happening when Sammy was around two? It is okay if you don’t remember.”

Dean grimaced, “I don’t remember the incident. Only what my dad told me about it later. He said some clerk at a grocery store thought I smelled like an omega. After that my dad had Sammy sleep on the floor because he made me smell like him. My dad always thought that Sammy smelled bad but I never thought that.”

A goofy looking man named Garth commented, “It is unlikely a two-year-old omega departed any scent on you. Alphas, omegas, and betas usually don’t start giving off a scent until closer to puberty. I don’t think to hug your brother caused the problem your father spoke of.”

Dean stared at his hands and said, “Yeah, I know that now. I still get that sometimes. Even when I haven’t been around Sammy for a while. Someone will comment that I smell like an omega. It must be a family scent or something.” Dean shrugged.

Naomi stood up from her chair and walked over to Dean. She put her nose in the crook of Dean’s neck which was a little personal and sniffed. Dean found this rather unnerving. The longer she lingered there the more uncomfortable he got. Finally, she pulled away. “Dean, have you had any tests after puberty to verify your alpha status?”

Dean stared blankly at her and said slowly, “No. I am pretty sure I am in alpha. I don’t get heats and I have a knot. I’m not very smart either.”

Baltazar sighed, “What Naomi is trying to say is certain alphas, very special alphas, have the sex organs for omegas but they are dormant. Usually, it is detected in early childhood around five or six. The alpha is typically placed in a state home for omegas. Heavy exposure to omega scent prior to puberty will cause the would be alpha to present, if you will, as an omega.”

Garth, the weird one, giggled, “We can do an ultrasound to confirm. That would explain why John Winchester separated Sammy from Dean. He didn’t want to lose his alpha son.”

Dean shook his head and blurted out, “I can do the ultrasound, but that’s not the reason why my dad treated Sammy the way he did. My dad thought my mom had an affair when she got pregnant with Sammy. He hated her for it and he told me before they executed him that was why he was cruel to Sammy. He wanted to make my mom suffer even in death. The only way he could do that was by hurting Sammy.”

Naomi shrugged, “It could be a combination. Dean, I take you down to ultrasound once we are done here. Now, how did you treat Sammy when John wasn’t around?”

Dean cleared his throat, “I did everything I could. Once puberty hit, I couldn’t hold him because my dad would beat us. It tore me up to see Sammy suffering, but my dad always told me it was better for him. He had me convinced if I went to the police, they would put Sammy in a state home. The way my dad talked about state homes was bad. He told me Sammy would be raped repeatedly and used to make babies. He said they would brand him like cattle and once he couldn’t have any more children, they would kill him.”   

Baltazar gave Dean a tight smile, “In some countries, that is the treatment omegas receive. After Sammy was rescued, what did you do?”

Dean took a slow breath, “I ended up in a boys’ home. Sonny… He ran the boys’ home. He helped me understand that my dad lied to me. I was angry at everyone for a while, but more than that, I worried about Sammy. I had it in the back of my mind that maybe my dad was right and they would hurt Sammy. I always wanted to cherish Sammy, the way an omega should be cherished. Sonny helped me get to a place where I could live on my own with a decent job and take classes on omega care. I wanted Sammy with me because then I would know he was safe. I worry about him because he’s my brother and I love him.”

 Naomi sighed, “So you saw that Sammy wasn’t getting raped and you what exactly?”

Dean bit his lip and admitted, “During my classes, I learned and saw that omegas were pampered. I wanted custody of Sammy. When I first saw Sammy, he was terrified of me. I also met Gabriel that day and I saw that Sammy didn’t need me. He had an alpha that took care of him and loved him.”

Naomi hummed, “And your relationship with Castiel?”

Dean scrunched up his brow and said slowly, “We are just friends. We chat sometimes at the coffee shop near the center. Sometimes, it gets late so I walk Castiel back to the center. Castiel has given me advice on how to help Sammy with his trauma.”

Garth tilted his head slightly, “I think we should wrap this up. My opinion is I don’t see any reason why Dean shouldn’t be able to visit Sammy and Castiel. It is my understanding, Gabriel granted approval for both of them.”

Naomi hummed, “I agree. Although, I still want that ultrasound.”  Dean found her humming rather annoying.

Baltazar nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Dean. I think you’re doing a good job redeeming yourself to your brother. He is lucky to have you. It would have been far easier to walk away and you didn’t do that. I do not know many details of Sammy’s case, however, I will say that abandonment by a family deeply wounds omegas for life. I do believe your actions have aided in Sammy’s recovery.”

++

After Dean arrived home from his meeting at the omega center and a spur of the moment ultrasound, he felt exhausted and wrung out. The ultrasound technician, a beta, refused to tell him if he saw anything abnormal for an alpha. Honestly, Dean had never heard of an alpha having traits of an omega. He wasn’t about to question any of the omegas at the meeting about it. He didn’t want them to think he was ignorant.

Instead, Dean opened up a web browser on his laptop and searched.

“ _A child born an alpha, in rare instances, may start to exhibit omega scent if exposed to an omega at a young age. Typically, the alpha is exposed to an omega sibling. These alphas are not considered a true alpha, but halfway between alpha and omega. If the alpha child is exposed to enough omega scent, the alpha may change to an omega at puberty. It is believed that alpha-omega hybrids are an evolutionary phenomenon to ensure the greatest number of offspring. The phenomenon occurs in 1 in every 1 million alpha births._

_U.S. Omega Protection 3426-12 states if an alpha child exhibits omega scent, then that child along with any omega children in the home shall be placed in a state home for omegas. This is to ensure the alpha child is exposed to enough omega scent to become an omega. Approved family members will be allowed visitation of both the alpha-omega hybrid and the omega offspring.”_

Dean chewed on the side of his cheek and wondered if maybe his dad had other reasons. Maybe those omegas were right. Maybe it wasn’t that John thought Mary had an affair. Maybe John didn’t want to lose his sons. No, Dean shook his head and realized John didn’t want to lose his alpha son. John didn’t care about Sammy. Dean went back to his search to see how and if being a hybrid would affect his freedom.

_“An alpha-omega hybrid typically has a lower IQ than non-hybrid omegas. As children, they often struggle to understand right from wrong or recognize abusive behaviors.”_

Dean groaned and muttered, “Thank you, Internet, for calling me stupid.”

_“An alpha-omega hybrid that doesn't change to an omega at puberty shall retain alpha status.”_

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank Goodness.” He didn’t want to end up placed in a state home like Sammy. It wasn’t that Sammy was treated poorly, it was just Dean liked the freedom he had. Despite all the opportunities Sammy had, the omega center still felt like a glorified prison to Dean. Sammy’s prison didn’t have bars, but he still couldn’t leave.

_“An alpha-omega hybrid that remains an alpha is unable to birth children as the uterus is barren, even with gender reassignment. However, hybrids can still father offspring. As such, the hybrids shall be given priority and may court an omega without the approval of the familial alpha. A hybrid is still subject to all courses and character screening as other alpha applicants.”_

Dean closed the laptop and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to be a hybrid. How would he even begin to explain that to Sammy? Should he even explain it to Sammy? It’s not like it changed anything. Honestly, it caused more questions than answers. Dean didn’t know. He didn’t know how to handle any of this. He had never even heard of hybrids until today.

Baltazar was right about one thing, it would have been easier to run away.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean was at the doctor’s office attached to an omega clinic. This was where omegas got their medical done. Dean knew or at least hoped he wasn’t an omega. Today was the day, he would get the results of his ultrasound. Oddly, they asked him to bring a family member with him and well, Dean didn’t have any family. He had Sammy, but it wasn’t like he could just ask Sammy to go to the doctor with him. Dean had no doubt Gabriel would say no. Therefore, Dean went for the next best thing. He asked Castiel to come with him just to piss Gabriel off. The omega agreed and much to Dean’s surprise Sammy came with him. So much for worrying about Gabriel’s input.

The exam room was unnerving. The walls were painted a stale shade of white and Dean found himself surrounded by white. It reminded Dean of a euthanasia clinic in a B movie he watched a few weeks back. Dean wanted nothing more than to run out of this clinic and out of this town, but he didn’t. He could feel Sammy’s big worried hazel eyes on him as he sat on the exam table and waited impatiently for the doctor.

After what Dean was certain was hours, the door opened and a doctor walked in. Unsurprisingly, the doctor was an omega about fifty years old. His age showed around his eyes and on his weathered hands. Dean could tell by this man’s eyes that whatever words were spoken today would change everything. The doctor smiled at Castiel and said in a fake cheerfulness, “Dr. Novak, how are you today?”

Castiel smiled calmly. He stood and shook the other omega’s hand. “I am well, Dr. Gaines. Mr. Winchester is my brother-in-law’s elder brother. Sammy and I are here to support Dean.”

Dr. Gaines extended his hand to Dean, who shook it gently. Dean knew better than to give an omega a firm handshake. Dean cleared his throat and said with fear in his voice, “So Doc, what is the verdict?”

Dr. Gaines sat down on his stool and made eye contact with Dean. He spoke in a soothing voice, “Dean, you are an alpha-omega hybrid. You have a fully formed uterus inside of you. Your scent is mostly alpha, but even after puberty, I can still smell omega that is you. The tests confirmed it.”

Dean sucked in a slow breath and said weakly, “So am I still considered an alpha?” The last thing Dean wanted was to be forced into a state home. That would be awkward with his scent.

Castiel sighed, “You’re still classified as an alpha, Dean. You don’t have to worry about that. You are predominantly alpha. Honestly, I always assumed you were a hybrid. I just thought it was rude to ask. I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel knew that not all alpha-omega hybrids turned into omegas. Some, like Dean, wasn't exposed to enough omega scent. 

Dean let out a slow breath and said to himself and perhaps the other people in the room, “Okay, so that’s not a big deal. Why… Why did I have to bring the family?”

Dr. Gaines stood up and pushed some buttons on a computer screen. Then on the plain white wall, a photograph of his ultrasound appeared on the wall. The doctor’s voice was grim, “You developed a uterus. Unfortunately, one problem with hybrids and the reason why we try to force them into an omega status is…”

Sammy whispered out from his seat, “Cancer.” Sammy felt tears prickle his eyes. He blamed himself for Dean's illness. If Dean had never been around him or if John had been better about keeping his scent away from Dean then maybe Dean wouldn't be sick. Sam rubbed his eyes to fight away tears as realized why his scent smelled so bad to his father. 

Dr. Gaines nodded grimly, “Mr. Wesson is correct. The uterus is covered in tumors. We would have to do a biopsy to confirm cancer. I recommend removing the uterus and any surrounding tumorous tissue at the same time.”

Dean closed his eyes and fought back tears. His voice cracked when he asked, “Am I going to die?”

Castiel walked over to Dean and rested a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder, “No, you’re going to be fine. If they can remove all of the tumors with surgery, you may not even need chemo.”

Dean shook his head. He couldn’t afford cancer. He wasn’t even sure if his medical insurance covered cancer caused by being a hybrid. He asked, “How long will I be off work?”

Dr. Gaines hummed, “A few months maybe a year at most. The surgery can be rather invasive and your hormones will be affected. It will take a time to recover.”

Dean nodded and said calmly, “I can’t afford to do that. How long do I have if I do nothing?”

Dr. Gaines folded his hands on his lap. He leveled his gaze with Dean and said slowly, “If these tumors are cancerous and you do nothing, you have a year at most left. If you do the surgery, you can have a long and happy life. It is ultimately your choice, Dean. One year or decades.”

Dean knew nothing was guaranteed in life. However, the doctor’s words didn’t change his financial situation. Dean knew what he had to do. He had to say his goodbyes to Sammy and ask Bobby if he could stay with him until he died. Maybe he would even get one last road trip in the Impala.

++

Gabriel arrived home to a crying Castiel and Sammy. After about thirty minutes of having sobbing omegas on his shoulder, Gabriel found out what the problem was. Dean had cancer and declined treatment due to finances. Gabriel held his omegas close and thanked his father in Heaven for allowing his omegas to be cared for. Castiel and Sammy would never have to worry about being ill and going without treatment.

He pulled away from a sniffling Sammy and asked, “Sammy, you’re a lawyer, right?”

Sammy nodded his head slowly as he sniffled.

Gabriel asked slowly, “So can you make a case that because Dean is hybrid, he should be granted medical coverage by the government for ailments relating to his omega side?”

Sam scrunched up his brow and said slowly, “Anderson VS the United States government. Anderson won the case to get treatment, but the ruling came too late. He died homeless on the streets. I can petition it for Dean, but it’s not going to stop Dean from dying alone, hungry, and homeless.”

Castiel held on tightly to Gabriel. He had grown quite fond of Dean. He said hopefully to Gabriel, “Can Dean live with us until he gets better? We have room. He can have the guest bedroom.”

Gabriel couldn’t argue with Castiel on that. No matter his misgivings about Dean’s past, the alpha never hurt Sammy and Gabriel didn’t think Dean would hurt Castiel. It would also be cruel to leave Dean to die alone on the streets. He hugged his omegas and said firmly, “Yes, he can. This is what we’re going to do. Castiel is going to set up the guest room for Dean. Sammy, I want you to see about filing a court case to get Dean’s medical bills covered by the state. I am going to talk to Dean about moving in and see if I can get estimates on care. We can see what we can afford by pooling together resources.”

++

Dean sipped slowly on a bottle of whiskey in his apartment. Gabriel had tried to call him half a dozen times and he ignored him each time. The knock on his apartment door startled him as he shuffled over to answer it. When he swung the door open, he saw Gabriel. He slurred at the alpha, “What do you want?”

Gabriel sighed and grabbed the whiskey out of Dean’s hand. He sat it on the counter and said firmly, “Sobriety would be nice.” Dean rolled his eyes so Gabriel decided to finish what he had to say. “I spoke with Castiel and Sammy. We are all very concerned about you. We want you to move in with us until you get better. Please, Dean.”

Dean stumbled over to his sofa and plopped down, “Gabriel, I appreciate what you’re doing but do you really want Sammy to watch me die? He already thinks he kills alphas.” Gabriel knew Dean had a point with that one. However, Gabriel knew his omega. He knew Sammy would rather care for Dean until his death than let Dean suffer alone. Sammy for better or for worse loved his brother. 

Gabriel sighed and decided it was best to be reassuring, “You’re not going to die, Dean. We will work it out. Even if I have to send you to Europe for surgery, you will live. Please, Dean. Even if you die, it would be better for Sammy to know he did everything he could. He loves you. Please don’t turn your back on him.”

Dean groaned and slurred, “Fine, but if I move my sofa comes with me. It’s comfy. And I am not going to Europe. Planes are scary.” Dean had no idea how putting him a giant piece of metal hurtling through the air would save him. In his intoxicated mind, Dean thought Gabriel was pretty dumb sometimes. It was probably why Gabriel lived with two omegas. The omegas could tell him smart things. Dean wondered if being a hybrid meant he could tell himself smart things. He didn't know all he knew was the world was fuzzy. 

Gabriel shook his head as Dean passed out on the sofa. He knew this would be an adjustment for all of them. Gabriel walked over to Dean and pulled the boots off his feet. Then he positioned Dean on the sofa so he was laying down. He then covered Dean with a blanket. Gabriel then turned the overhead light and sat an empty waste basket with a bottle of water nearby for when Dean woke up. Once that was done, Gabriel stared at Dean unsure of what to do next. It wasn't like he could leave Dean in this state and he didn't want to leave his omegas overnight either. 

He sighed. He would just have to wait for Dean to wake up so he could take him home. Gabriel shook his head. He was grateful neither Castiel or Sammy ever drank. 


	24. Chapter 24

“What do you mean you have tumors in your uterus? You’re an alpha. You don’t have a uterus.” Bobby couldn’t believe what he heard. There was no way, Dean was a hybrid. Bobby had heard of them before. One of his close friends in kindergarten was a hybrid. Bobby didn’t remember the kid’s name, but he did know the kid got sent away to a state home with his baby omega sister. The reason why Bobby remembered it so vividly was their mother screaming for the state to give her babies back as they took them away.  He just didn’t know what Dean’s fate would be. Surely, Dean asked him to help pack up his apartment as a joke.  

Dean picked up a box off the sofa and said tiredly, “Look, Bobby, I know it’s crazy and it sucks and I never asked for any of this but that isn’t even the worst of it. I have tumors on my uterus. Castiel’s older brother Michael is trying to pull some strings at the hospital so I can get my surgery for free or at cost. If Michael is successful, then I will be off work for about a year.”

Bobby squinted at Dean and asked slowly, “So where are you moving to? I know, if you were moving in with me you would have been on my doorstep by now.”

Dean let out a slow breath and said, “I am moving in with Sammy and Gabriel. They set up a room for me. I couldn’t tell Sammy no. If I did, he would blame himself and this isn’t his fault. I managed to sell my furniture. Someone should be stopping by soon to get it. I just have a few boxes and the stuff I bought for Sammy’s nest. I have some bigger things, I wanted to keep that I hoped you could take home with you and store for me.”

Bobby walked up to Dean and gave him a hug. He ruffled Dean’s hair as he pulled away. Bobby was scared for Dean. However, he knew his role was to be strong and supportive. It was still hard for him to understand Dean’s connection with Sammy. Never in a million years, did Bobby ever expect Dean to have an omega little brother. He liked Sammy well enough, but Bobby liked having his boy close. He would have preferred it if Dean recovered at his home. Bobby’s voice cracked when he said, “Of course, son.”

Dean smiled at his uncle. This whole situation sucked and he didn’t want anyone to see him ill. He definitely didn’t want Sammy to see him sick or worse die, but Sammy refused to listen to reason and Dean could deny Sammy on this. He agreed to move in with his little brother. Dean was scared and unsure of what the future held for him.

++

Bobby felt an itching inside his bones after Dean’s apartment was emptied and cleaned. He hugged the closest thing he had to a son one more time before he drove away in the Impala. It wasn’t that Bobby was afraid he would never see Dean again. It was a simple fear that his boy could die and the realization that Dean should have been protected from John. It struck Bobby how much he failed Dean. His late Karen would be ashamed of him.

Bobby adjusted his old worn ball cap and went to the omega clinic where Sam used to live. He had someone he wished to speak with. He didn’t have the authorization to visit an omega here, but he had to do everything he could for his son. Bobby waited over two hours to speak with Dr. Castiel Novak.

Honestly, Bobby wasn’t sure what he expected when he finally met Castiel. A somewhat disheveled looking man with bright blue eyes wasn’t what he had in mind. The man looked tired in Bobby’s opinion. The poor omega probably desperately needed an alpha to take care of him. Bobby shook his head and stopped that train of thought. Castiel did have an alpha. His alpha brother cared for him and Sammy. Bobby shook Castiel’s hand gently as was expected. He cleared his throat and said, “I wish to speak to you about Dean Winchester.”

Castiel nodded and tilted his head to the side. Honestly, the only reason he decided to meet with the man was that Gabriel and Sammy spoke kindly of him. If it wasn’t for that Bobby would have been escorted away hours ago. Castiel led Bobby back to his office and closed the door. Once they were safely inside Castiel said carefully, “It is an honor to meet you Mr. Singer. Sammy spoke kindly of you. I understand you helped Dean pack up his apartment.”

Bobby shook his head and blurted out, “What can I do to help Dean? I have money. I can sell a kidney. He’s the closest thing I have to a son and he just moved in with his brother that I never knew he had.”

Castiel was torn. Legally, he couldn’t say anything about the status of Dean’s care. Still, this man helped raise Dean and was likely the reason why Dean wasn’t just like John Winchester. Castiel decided to go the legal route. “I cannot tell you much without violating Dean’s privacy. However, any donation you can make will be appreciated. Between Gabriel, Sammy, and I, we managed to raise about 40 thousand dollars and we need another 40 to pay for the surgery and follow-up doctor’s appointments.”

Bobby stood up and said firmly, “I can get it for you. I have a cabin I can sell. It is worth probably about 60. That should cover it. I have 20 from my savings that I can give you now. Will that be enough to start treatment? I should have the rest once the cabin sells.”

Castiel smiled fondly, “Yes, I think so. Thank you, Bobby. Your generosity means a lot to my family and me. Dean is very special to me.”

Bobby tried not to react when Castiel referred to Dean as his family. It was like a punch in the gut. Bobby always felt like he never did enough for Dean. He always felt like he failed Dean. Bobby couldn’t even find Dean in a state boys’ home. He knew he failed Dean as a teenager and a child, but he hoped, he could make it up to Dean now. He hoped he could keep his boy alive.

++

Dean stared at the bed in his room at Gabriel’s house. Actually, it could be more correctly defined as a nest. It was at floor level and had a nice soft mattress. It was covered in equally looking soft blankets and a few pillows. However, positioned in the middle of the bed was a stuffed monkey. The monkey had huge sad looking eyes that stared back at him. Dean closed his eyes to center himself. He had no idea why Gabriel thought he would need a stuffed monkey. It was a little insulting. He was an alpha, not an omega who needed stuffed toys to scent.

Dean sat down one of his boxes when he smelled Sammy. Dean turned and saw that Sammy had a box in his hands. Dean took it from him and said firmly, “Sammy, you shouldn’t be lifting stuff like that.”

Sam huffed and laid down on his bed. Dean watched as Sam scented the stuffed monkey and sat it back down. Then Sam said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and laid down next to Sam after putting the other box down. He brushed a hand through Sam’s hair and spoke gently, “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I just worry about you lifting stuff. I forget sometimes that you’re a healthy adult. Sometimes, I still see you the way you were before things got better for you. You were so weak before.”

Sam moved slowly and laid his head down on Dean’s shoulder. The way Dean carded his fingers through his hair felt nice. He felt safe and loved with Dean, but somehow undeserving. Sam knew that his dad was right. His scent did smell, but not for the reason he thought. Sam’s scent hurt Dean and for Sam, that was unforgivable. Sam had no doubt in his mind he deserved ever bit of suffering his dad inflicted on him and perhaps more because he hurt Dean. Sam whispered, “I’m sorry for making you sick.”

Dean tightened his hold on Sam and said firmly, “You didn’t make me sick. Dad made me sick by not giving either of us the care we needed. If anyone is to blame, it is him.”

Sam listened to Dean’s words but he didn’t believe him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been responding to comments. I have been trying to get better about doing that, but I honestly suck at it. I am always happy about receiving comments and I look forward to them. They help my muse, but I am usually at a loss for words and/or I don't want to give away spoilers.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos. It brightens my day.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean stared at the ceiling of his room at Gabriel’s house. His pre-operation appointment wasn’t for another week. Sam gave him a bitch face when he asked exactly how he would pay for it. It turned out Bobby, Gabriel, Castiel, and Sam used their savings to pay for it. That didn’t sit well with Dean. He felt undeserving and he thought a nice vacation would be more beneficial for them. They didn’t need him around. However, Sam didn’t feel that way so Dean complied. He could never tell that kid no.

Living with Gabriel was okay, but Dean felt like an outsider. It wasn’t just the fact he had a nest instead of a bed or the creepy sad-eyed stuffed monkey that took up residence on his nest. It was deeper than that. It was the way, everyone in the house lived. Gabriel, Sam, and Castiel had something of a routine that didn’t include him or at least it didn’t until now. Outside of the boy’s home, Dean never had scheduled meals, bedtime, and even chore time. Dean found it disturbing that they would each pick out ten minutes of music to listen to while they cleaned. They cleaned for thirty minutes every night and the three of them never picked decent music. Dean knew he’d have to educate Sammy on decent music one of these days.

Sammy’s poor taste in music wasn’t his primary concern. He didn’t get to help with cleaning, so he didn’t get his ten minutes of decent music. Gabriel determined, probably because Sam told him, that he couldn’t help out because he’s sick. It burned something deep inside of Dean. He had cancer. He had organs he never knew he had, but he wasn’t an invalid. He could wash the dishes after dinner. He could fold the laundry. He could help out, but they wouldn’t let him.

Dean punched the stuffed monkey in the face as he wallowed about his life. Bedtime sucked. Not only did he feel like a teenager due to an assigned bedtime, everyone but him slept in the same nest. In fairness, Dean was invited every night to sleep in the same bed as them. However, Dean watched too much porn in his life. The only thing that ran through his mind when Gabriel asked him every night was an orgy. The thought made Dean feel a little sick. He knew there wasn’t an orgy going on, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. So, he slept alone with a creepy monkey.

Speaking of creepy monkey, he wanted to burn it. Dean had no idea what functional purpose the monkey served. He was in the process of having a glaring match with it when he heard a knock on his door. Dean got up and opened it. Never in a million years did Dean expect to see a teenager dressed up as an electrician. He could tell by scent the scrawny teen was an omega. Dean put on his best friendly voice and asked, “May I help you?”

The teen smiled and adjusted his cap. He said politely, “Dr. Novak… Castiel asked me to stop by. The other Dr. Novak gave him the frame for your nest. The hospital replaced some of their nests so he got this frame for free. There is something wrong with the electronics that is preventing you from raising your nest to a comfortable height.”

Dean blinked a few times and let the omega in his room. He watched as the omega set out his tools and started working. It was bizarre and Dean wasn’t sure how to react. He asked carefully, “So what is your name? I’m Dean.”

The omega glanced back at him and smiled, “Samandriel, but everyone calls me Alfie. I’m a hybrid like you.”

Dean frowned a little. He said bluntly, “Oh, I didn’t realize.”

Samandriel started tinkering with the bed and spoke conversationally. “I’ve lived at the omega center all my life. My case was different than most. My older sibling was an omega. The only memory I have of my mother was of her slapping my sister. I’ve lived at the center ever since. Most hybrids are taken to the other omega center. They have a special place for hybrids, but my sister was so abused that wasn’t an option. Anyways, I smelled like an alpha until puberty at eleven. I got the nickname of Alfie because of it.”

Dean blinked a few times. He wasn’t sure how to process that information. He decided to go for a safe subject, “So are you friends with Sammy?”

Alfie frowned as he tinkered, “I know him. We’ve spoken, but we’re not terribly close. Due to my scent, I stayed away from Sam when he first arrived. I envy Sam. He’s helped the center so much through his artwork. I wish I could help as much as he has, but I am not as smart as him. I think I am pretty much stuck changing the light bulbs for the rest of my life.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Once he had his wits about him, he said reassuringly, “I think you have more in store for you than just changing a few light bulbs. Even it does go that route, I think you should remember that electricity is a requirement for life these days. Image the omega center without lights, heating, and air conditioning. Your contribution makes the place livable.”

Alfie grinned as the bed started to rise off the floor. He watched it lower back down before he said, “HVAC is a different thing than electric. I am working on my licensing for that.”

Dean smiled at the omega, but really, he was happier his bed could get up off the floor. He was probably a little too enthusiastic when said, “That’s great.”

Alfie chuckled, “I think you’re more excited about your bed.”

+++

Castiel groaned as he stumbled from his bedroom. He didn’t normally spend much time in his room except for his heat. This heat snuck up on him and he wasn’t sure why. Usually, everything for him was like clockwork. He knew biologically, his body could be responding to Dean’s alpha scent. If his heat wasn’t clouding his rational thought, he probably would have stayed in his room. He also would have called Gabriel and told him.

He didn’t do any of that. Instead, he inserted a toy and turned it on. Then he put on a heat protector or a glorified diaper followed by his pajamas. Instead of withering in his nest until Gabriel got home, he found himself wandering to Dean’s room. Castiel moaned and he plopped down on the nest to Dean. He picked up the stuffed monkey and wrapped his arms around it. He scented it lightly and said, “I like your nest up higher. It makes me feel like an angel.”

Dean blinked a couple times at Castiel. The omega humped his bed lightly and Dean could hear a slight buzzing sound coming from. Dean had no idea what that was. The only thing Dean knew for certain was Castiel was in heat and he smelled like mate. He sat up a little on the bed and asked carefully, “Castiel, is it okay that you’re in here without Gabriel or Sammy? Aren’t unmated alphas and omegas supposed to have someone with them during heat?”

Castiel’s eyes were a little blurry as he said, “You don’t count. You’re a hybrid. You smell nice.”

Dean chuckled a little uncomfortably. He took out his phone had texted Gabriel to tell him about Castiel’s heat. Then he turned his attention back to Castiel. He really wanted to know what was buzzing, “What is that buzzing?”

Castiel let out a moan, “Fake knot.” He moaned again as he scented the monkey, “It feels nice.”

Dean let out a slow breath. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. Sammy never acted like this during heat. Sammy was cuddly and a crier for the most part. Any arousal from Sammy, Gabriel took care of pretty quick by telling Sammy no. Dean knew an omega could use toys during heat. Sammy opted not to, but Castiel clearly didn’t take the same approach. Dean didn’t want to question the omega’s choices, but the situation did make him a little uncomfortable. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. Castiel humped the stuffed monkey lightly now instead of the nest. Dean took another slow breath and asked, “Do you always use toys?”

Castiel groaned, “Sometimes, this one is strong. I need something more. Dean, can you hold me?”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Dean didn’t know what to do. He stammered, “I… I don’t know, Cas. I think I need Gabe’s permission for that.”

Castiel glared and said through gritted teeth, “You don’t count, hybrid.”

Dean turned on his side and talked slowly like Castiel was a wounded animal, “I think your honor matters, Cas. How about I run my fingers through your hair until we figure this out?” Dean gently started running his hand through Castiel’s hair.

The omega calmed on the bed and a smile spread across his face. He murmured, “Don’t stop.”

Dean chuckled, “I won’t.”

Castiel blinked at him a couple times and whispered, “Don’t leave me.”

Dean forced a smile, “Only if Gabe kicks me out.”

Castiel hummed happily, “He won’t. You’re the alpha version of Sammy with a bad taste in music.” Castiel let out a long moan after he spoke.

Dean grumbled, “Is that the real reason why I never get to pick the music?” Castiel just smiled in response. If Dean wasn’t committed to petting Castiel, he would have crossed his arms to pout. Instead, he kept running his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel’s moans stopped replaced by a quiet hum and a buzz from inside Castiel.  

 


	26. Chapter 26

In all of Sam’s years at the omega center, he had never once seen Castiel in heat. Sam knew it happened, but he never experienced it. Sam always thought that Castiel stayed home and slept during his heat. For some reason, he never truly expected the cool, calm, and collected Castiel to act like this during a heat. Never in a million lifetimes would Sam have expected to see Castiel on Dean’s bed humping Dean’s stuffed monkey. Sam stayed safely behind Gabriel when he entered the room.

Gabriel could smell Sam’s confusion, Dean’s unease, and Castiel’s general horniness. It wasn’t a good combination and Gabriel didn’t know what to make of Castiel’s heat coming early like this. He wasn’t sure what to make of Castiel’s behavior either. Gabriel knew what the textbooks said, Castiel and Dean were compatible mates. The very thought made Gabriel’s hackles rise. Given Dean’s deficits, Gabriel found it very hard to dislike Dean. His hang up was he thought Castiel could do better than Dean. Then again, he thought Castiel was too good for any alpha.

He decided to take control of the situation best he could. He used his alpha voice as he spoke to Castiel, “Brother, stop giving into your sexual needs. You’re stronger than that.” Castiel whined in response. Gabriel approached his brother and pulled Castiel into his arms. He moved the defiled stuffed monkey to the floor to be washed later. Gabriel carefully rocked Castiel in his arms. “Shh… I know it hurts, but you’re okay.”

Sam shifted on his feet in the doorway. Seeing Gabriel hold Castiel and calm him left Sam feeling cold. He knew rationally, that Gabriel treated Castiel like he was treated during his heats. It just made Sam jealous to actually see it and smell Castiel’s heat scent. Sam wanted this gentle part of Gabriel to be reserved just for him, but he knew that wasn’t fair to his pack, his mate, or Castiel. He knew he owed Castiel his life. Sam shook his head. He glanced at his brother and saw that Dean looked very uncomfortable. Sam shuffled his feet over to Dean and crawled into Dean’s nest in between Dean and Castiel.

Sam ran a hand through Castiel’s hair to get the sweat covered locks away from his eyes. That action earned him a growl from the other omega. Gabriel reprimanded quickly, “Castiel no, Sammy is trying to comfort you.”

Castiel growled again in response. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. He thought that for two people who claimed to be experts on omegas, they didn’t seem like they knew what they were doing. Dean carefully said, “Castiel’s omega is responding to the scents. I think he wants me as a mate and his omega doesn’t like being surrounded by another mated couple. It can lead to growling or whatever.” Dean sighed he really didn’t want to do this, but it would prove his worthiness to Gabriel. “I can keep an eye on him and he can even hump the monkey. I won’t touch him sexually and I will protect his honor.”

Gabriel eyed Dean for a moment. He knew deep down the alpha was right. He nodded at Sam, who got up out of bed. Gabriel followed his mate. Gabriel gave Dean a firm look, “This door stays open. If he needs his pad changed and can’t do it himself, I will do it. Sam or I will help him bathe whenever he wants. If he starts to take off his clothes come get me. Those need to stay on. I am going to make some burgers because they are Castiel’s favorite during heat.” Then Gabriel took Sam’s hand and left the room.

+++++

Sam stared at the plate of raw ground beef as if it had grown two heads. He knew that Gabriel snuck Castiel forbidden foods, just like the alpha did with him. It was just, he didn’t expect a raw hamburger to look so disgusting. It made Sam want an apple and regret all the times in his life when he longed to eat one of the burgers John or Dean had. Sam shook his head and reminded himself that the time with John was over.

It wasn’t going to happen again. It couldn’t happen again. He was safe here with Gabriel and Castiel. The sizzle of the griddle took Sam by surprise. An old familiar smell filled the air. It was one of stale grease that seeped into the very core of John and Dean’s clothes. It existed in every motel room. In every car ride. In every hit. In every moment that smell was there. He felt himself start to feel sick. Sam whined low in his throat.

Gabriel nearly dropped Castiel’s burger when Sam whined. The smell of grease and smoke from the burger clouded Gabriel’s sense of smell. As soon as Gabriel saw Sam, he knew something was wrong. His omega had been doing better lately. The mating seemed to have helped Sam and as much as Gabriel didn’t want to admit it, Sam seemed happy to have Dean living with them. He approached Sam slowly, as not to startle him. The closer he got, the more Sam’s scent became clear. His sweet perfect omega was in the midst of an episode.

Once he reached Sam, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam. He felt a brief struggle from the omega and a painful whine left Sam’s chest. Gabriel carefully positioned Sam’s head so his nose was the crook of his neck where his scent was the strongest. He hummed softly, “It’s okay, Sammy. You’re okay. No one is going to hurt you.”

Sam’s whining persisted despite Gabriel’s words of reassurance. Gabriel knew from experience with Sam that sometimes it took time, sometimes hours for Sam to come back to himself. The whines started to die down a little when Dean’s voice rang loudly in the room, “What’s wrong, Sammy? Are you okay?”

Sam keened and grabbed hold of Gabriel’s shirt. His alpha was the only anchor he had to the present. He didn’t want to get trapped in the past. He didn’t want to remember John. He didn’t want to remember. Sam pulled on the cuffs of his shirt. He didn’t want anyone to see his scars. He didn’t want to see his scars because he didn’t want to remember. Sam didn’t want to be that omega. He didn’t want to be broken. He didn’t want to be scarred and ugly. He didn’t want to be stupid. But Sam knew deep down, he was all of those things.

Sam didn’t answer Dean because he didn’t know the right words. He didn’t want to tell them he was slipping away again.

++

Castiel grunted. He was sweaty, sticky, and generally uncomfortable. He could smell Sam’s distress but he could also smell a protective Dean and Gabriel. He really liked the scent of protective Dean. However, more interestingly to Castiel at the moment was the smell of hamburgers. He wandered out of Dean’s room with the stuffed monkey and into the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen, he passed Gabriel, Dean, and Sammy in the living room. They didn’t even notice them. By glancing at them, Castiel figured Sam was having an episode. He knew he should probably be there to help Sam talk out whatever it was that happened.

But he didn’t. Instead, he went into the kitchen found the plate of burgers. He pulled the burnt one off the griddle and set it on top of the rest of the burgers. Then he sat down on the kitchen floor and started to eat all of the burgers. It made him really happy. Dean smelled nice during his heat and being near Dean was amazing, but the burgers were just as amazing.

Castiel wondered why Gabriel never let him have an entire plate of burgers during his heat before. He frowned a little when the vibrations from his plug stopped. Castiel huffed and said to the stuffed monkey, “I need batteries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My spouse doesn't know I write fan fiction. It's like my dirty little secret. Anyways, I accidentally posted a chapter to his messenger on Facebook the other day. He was confused. I was embarrassed. He informed me that people can't go into heat and we haven't talked about it since. I'm still not sure if he thinks I suck at writing or not and I am afraid to ask. 
> 
> 2\. I've also been studying for my GMAT test. I was supposed to take it tomorrow and the testing center rescheduled on me, so I have to wait another two weeks. This means two more weeks of studying. 
> 
> 3\. Working in real estate full-time sucks. I had a dude tell me on the phone today that he wanted to meet me at a house at night to have his way with me. I refused to meet him at any time. He then told me I was being rude and that he was joking. He then called back and left messages with the other property managers to complain that I won't show him a house.... He's still not getting a showing. I really need to get my class scheduled for my concealed carry license.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean poked at the IV in his arm. He was nervous, which given the circumstances he felt that was justifiable. Major surgery to remove a part of him, he never knew he had, scared him. Not that he would admit his fear to anyone. Dean didn’t like being labeled as a hybrid. He quickly released it was almost derogatory among omegas. Hybrids were the stupid ones. They weren’t smart like Sammy or Castiel. They were the grunts. Even as an alpha Dean was a grunt so it figured that as an omega, he would be a grunt too. All Dean knew was it sucked being somewhere in between an alpha and an omega.

Somehow, the IV slowly dripping drugs into his arm seemed like a metaphor for his life. He knew he was never good enough. Dean reasoned that his own father recognized his stupidity and that was why John treated Sam as he did. The worst part for Dean though was the knowledge that he wasn’t smart enough to know just how wrong it was. He wasn’t smart enough to recognize that Sammy would have been better off. He didn’t recognize that he would have been better off.

If he had just said something before he presented none of this would have happened. Sammy and he would have grown up pampered in a state home. They would never want for anything. They would have been safe. Dean let out a slow breath to calm himself. Sammy was safe and loved. He was safe and loved. Gabriel would make sure they were both taken care of. Dean shuttered when he realized he trusted another alpha to his care.

An alpha that was something of a dick to him at least. Actually, now that Dean thought about it, Gabriel hadn’t been a dick since they found out about his hybrid status. Dean sighed inwardly. Gabriel took care of him because Gabriel felt the drive to take care of him… Because he was part omega. This was a nightmare. An absolute fucking nightmare. He didn’t want anyone to treat him well or be nice to him because of some invisible omega badge. He wanted people to not be a dick because they weren’t dicks.

Slowly, Dean’s eyes started to drift closed. He glanced up and saw a nurse pushing something into his IV. He smiled kindly at him and Dean wondered why he didn’t smell her come in. She whispered softly, “Sleep now, little omega, it will all be over soon.”

Dean wanted to protest that he wasn’t an omega. He was an alpha but he couldn’t. His world faded into white before he ever had the chance.

++

Sam hated this. It wasn’t fair and Dean should never have gotten cancer because of him. Sam didn’t know what to do with himself in the waiting room at the hospital. He knew the entire room smelled like distressed omega. So much so a couple people asked Castiel and Gabriel if his mate was in surgery. They had both politely advised it was his brother and that caused more than a few strange stares. Eventually, a mother with her children moved so they could have the one sofa in the waiting room. Castiel had asked if they could switch.

The change allowed Sam to curl up on Gabriel’s lap and scent his neck. It calmed him some as did Castiel’s comforting hand running up and down his back. He murmured into Gabriel’s neck, “Are you feeling better, Cas?” He desperately wanted to change the subject and think about anything besides Dean getting cut open.

Castiel’s hand stilled on his back and he said slowly, “Yes Sammy, thank you for your concern. It was a very intense heat for me.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and said quietly, “That is an understatement. Are you going to ask Dean to officially court after this?” Gabriel felt like a failure of an alpha during Castiel’s heat. He had to sedate his brother to protect him from himself. Some omegas chose to sleep during their heat and Castiel didn’t choose that but rather had it forced upon him. After Castiel ate the entire tray of burgers and made himself sick, it became apparent that was the only option. He couldn’t have Castiel coming on to Dean and eating everything in sight. He did keep Castiel in Dean’s nest. In Dean’s nest, Castiel’s scent was happy omega, but in his own nest, Castiel’s scent soured. It seemed even in sleep Castiel preferred Dean.  

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure. He liked Dean well enough, but he was embarrassed by his behavior during his heat. If it hadn’t been for Dean and Gabriel ensuring his safety and honor things could have turned out quite differently. It left him feeling ashamed, but at the same time, he still had feelings for Dean. Castiel looked away as he said, “That will be up to Dean. I feel I acted shamefully during my heat and it is up to him on if he wants a potential mate who acts like that.”

Sam turned to look at Castiel he said firmly, “I don’t think Dean judged you for it. His scent was more of concern and protection.”

Sam rested his head back on Gabriel’s shoulder as a nurse called out, “Novak- Wesson.”

++

The world was hazing when Dean woke up from surgery and bright. He hated it so he closed his eyes but he couldn’t find rest. The pain in his abdomen was too strong. Dean whining pathetically for comfort. His fingers gripped the sheet earning a sharp sting in his arm when something shifted. He opened his eyes enough to see it was an IV.

He hated hospitals. He wanted to go lay down on the back of Baby and just sleep this off or at the very least be comforted by her familiar scent. Dean shifted his head from side to side until he smelled something faintly. It smelled wonderful. He fluttered his eyes open and slurred, “Sammy?”

Sam shuffled over to Dean slowly. He was a mess of worry. He wanted to protect Dean and he was certain it showed in his scent. Sam carefully placed a hand over Dean’s and gave it a light squeeze so his brother would know he’s there. Sam said quietly, “I’m here, Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes and stared at his brother. It was hard to focus but his brother was there. It comforted him. He didn’t let go of Sam’s hand instead he held on tight. Before Dean could collect his thoughts enough to say something a doctor came him.

Michael smiled at Dean then his brothers and Sam. He still wasn’t sure he liked Sam but the mating was done. He just had to accept his new brother-in-law. He thought Gabriel could have done better but that was a conversation for another day. Michael asked Dean kindly, “How are you doing?” The patient didn’t give an answer. Michael sighed and addressed everyone, “The surgery went well with a few complications. We removed his uterus and all of the tumors. Dean did lose a lot of blood, but he is stable for now. He’ll need to stay with us for a few days before he can be released into my dear brother Gabriel’s care.”

Dean blinked his eyes open and slurred, “Sammy, please don’t leave.” He did not want to be left with Gabriel.

Sam focused on his brother for a moment. Never in a million years would Sam had expected Dean to react this way to surgery. He patted Dean’s arm with his other hand and said calmly, “I won’t Dean. Castiel, Gabriel, or I will be here the whole time.”

Dean shook his head no, “You have to stay. Your scent… Your scent calms me…. It makes me feel safe. It always has.” Dean felt another hand touch his arm on the other side of his body. It made him feel tingly. Dean knew instantly it was Castiel. Everyone that mattered was here and they had to stay. “Oh, Cas can’t leave either. He smells like mate. I have to protect my mate.”

Gabriel smiled from the corner of the room as Sam’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t want to break up this moment with his scent being too close. Gabriel knew Sam needed to hear the words Dean just spoke years ago.

Sam’s scent truly was perfect. Now, he just had to make sure Dean was a worthy hybrid for Castiel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been so long. I panicked and went into crash study mode with my GMAT. Then, I took my GMAT and did horribly. (In fairness, it wasn't entirely my fault. They had a computer issue and couldn't get me checked back in after break which cut my time in half.) Anyways, I am now taking an actual prep course instead of trying to study on my own so I can retake. The prep course is brutal and frustrating but I am learning a lot. Anyways, GMAT killed my writing muse. However, my muse is recovering slowly. 
> 
> My job still sucks and I am torn between sticking it out, as not to hurt my resume or whether to try to jump ship for something better... Something outside of property management.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean laid in bed at the hospital and stared at the ceiling. Whatever drugs they had him on were wonderful. He glanced over and saw Sammy laying on the oversized bed next to him. Oddly, he really wanted to snuggle with his brother but it hurt too much to move. Instead, he pondered the mysteries of life. Like why is the sky blue or why do people have different color eyes.

Then one question popped into Dean’s mind that was incredibly important. “Sammy, if we’re descendants of humans and wolves, why don’t we have tails?”

Sam shrugged and muttered, “Why aren’t we furry?”

Dean never wondered why he wasn’t furry before. He scooted up on the bed a little and his pillows seemed to move on their own to help him adjust. Dean completely missed Sam rearranging his pillows and supporting his arm while he moved. Once he was comfortable he challenged Sammy, sort of, “Some people are really hairy. Maybe, they are more wolf than we are. Maybe, they have tails!”

Sam snorted next to Dean and shook his head. Dean was hilarious on whatever drugs they gave him. Whatever it was would wear off soon though. Castiel told them to give Dean something different for the pain so he could be more coherent. Sam understood Castiel’s reasoning, he just didn’t want coherency to come at the price of pain. Instead of worrying about what could happen, Sam focused on making sure Dean was comfortable. He adjusted the blankets around Dean and made sure his IV line wasn’t snagged.

Once Sam was sure Dean was situated he told a story, “In my mythology class, there was this story of Fenrir and his decedents. People used to believe we are his direct decedents. They believed that we conquered the humans to the point of extinction, but the wolf was left in the wild to honor Fenrir and Fenrir can take a wolf’s form. They believed that if you saw a wolf in the wild, just watching you, it was Fenrir. They believed that the wolf’s actions were a message from Fenrir.

If the wolf attacked, then Fenrir decedents were on the incorrect path. If the wolf merely watched, the decedents were on the correct path. In one story, one of his decedents who led a pack met a wolf at the edge of town. The pack leader was a terrible man. He killed infants and starved omegas. The wolf circled the pack leader. Then the wolf bit off the pack leader’s tail. The wolf took the tail to a hungry omega and offered it to her as food. The omega was so hungry she ate the tail of her pack leader.

As soon as she took that bite, all the decedents lost their tails. It was a reminder to all to cherish omegas. Omegas are the givers of life.”

Dean chuckled at the story.  Cannibalism seemed so funny right now. It hurt his insides but he still laughed lightly, “Omegas will take your tail if you don’t cherish them.” Dean laughed at his own joke. Then he asked Sammy, “What does the mythology say about dudes being omegas? I am pretty sure that in the extinct human's men couldn’t have babies? “

Sam laced his fingers together with Dean’s. He enjoyed telling mythology stories to Dean. No one usually wanted to hear them but Sam always found them fascinating. “A pack alpha many years ago kept giving birth to baby girls. Some betas, whose fertility was low or sterile. Some omegas, who birthed him many heirs. The pack alpha wanted a son so he prayed to Fernir to bless him with a son. He prayed for someone to lead his pack after his death.

The pack alpha was overjoyed when a young omega named Lucille became pregnant and the seers promised the alpha a baby boy. The seers were right, a baby boy was delivered under the full moon. Legend says wolfs from the forest could be heard howling for miles as the baby was born. The pack believed it was Fernir blessing the child.

The joy of the pack and of the pack alpha quickly turned to despair. Lucille died in childbirth which made it difficult for the baby to survive. The baby refused to nurse from any of the other mothers in the pack and quickly grew weak after his birth. On the second night after the baby’s birth, the pack alpha took his son into the woods. The full moon shined on them and the alpha begged Fernir to spare his son’s life. He said he would give anything.

They say the woods asked the alpha, “What are you willing to give?”

The alpha said, “Anything,”

The winds howled in the woods and the baby calmed. When the alpha took the baby back to the pack, the baby fed on one of the other mothers. The baby grew into a strong leader within the pack. The pack alpha died when his son was only seven years old. The son became pack alpha and the child protected his pack fiercely. But the son’s scent was wrong was he grew, it smelled sweet like an omega. Then at twelve, the son went into heat.

Legend said that Fenrir’s laugh echoed around the camp for days and never left until the son’s heat ended. They say Fenrir wanted to teach the pack a lesson. Fenrir turned to son into an omega to show the pack that omegas were capable.”

Dean stared at Sam and asked, “So what happened to the son?”

Sam looked away, “The pack thought the son must be evil and burned him alive. The pack angered Fenrir and they all died in a terrible winter. Then the next three springs, every child born presented as an omega. Fenrir’s message was clear.”

Dean nodded and agreed, “Don’t fuck with the omegas.”

Sam chuckled, “Perhaps.” He shook his head and sobered a little, “That tale divided the outlook on omegas. One where omegas were to be kept leashed and treated as slaves. Male omegas, in particular, were seen as a curse. Then the other group that though omegas were gifts and should be cherished above all others.”

Dean blinked a Sam a couple times, “I am glad we are at the cherishing standard and not the torturing standard. I have to protect my Sammy. It’s my job.”

++

 Michael paced back and forth across the hallway from Gabriel. He said slowly through gritted teeth, “You mean to tell me that Cassie wants to mate with a hybrid. Not just any hybrid, but an ignorant hybrid that couldn’t even figure out that chaining another person to a bed and torturing them was wrong!”

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to keep his cool about this. The courting period for hybrids was much shorter. In theory, Castiel and Dean could mate six months from now. Gabriel doubted it would be that quick, but it was still possible. Dean’s hormones would change with the surgery and that change would likely delay any sort of mating. Not to mention, Castiel would probably want a three-year courting. Slowly Gabriel said, “I know it is not ideal, Michael, but what can we truly do? Sammy does not feel Dean wronged him. He feels that Dean was a victim, just as he was. They love each other. I knew Dean’s reasoning may be delayed, but he passed the courses for omega care. His reasoning should be better now.”

Michael snorted and sneered, “Oh goody, a textbook will help Dean know right from wrong because he can’t figure it out himself. Tell me, brother, did Dean seem to be following a guideline from a textbook when Sammy had surgery?”

Gabriel shook his head no, “He didn’t seem to be. Dean seemed concerned about Sammy and even gave him his shirt to help make Sam comfortable. He was very sweet and before you ask, he never took advantage of Castiel during his heat and he’s been nothing but kind to Sammy.”

Michael sighed and poked Gabriel harshly in the middle of the chest, “I once thought Castiel living with you was the worst thing that could happen. You’re a poor excuse for an alpha, but I was wrong. This is far worse. I want you to forbid Castiel from courting Dean. You’re still Castiel’s alpha.”

Gabriel shook his head. He couldn’t do that for a variety of reasons. He thought that Dean, under supervision, might be good for Castiel. He thought they complimented each other. Also, he knew Castiel didn’t need his permission to court a hybrid so forbidding Castiel would be pointless. Instead of arguing with his brother, Gabriel said, “Dean is living with me, at least while he recovers. I can keep an eye on Cassie and see how Dean treats him. I don’t think we have to worry about mating until Dean is fully recovered.”

Michael glared a Gabriel for a moment longer before storming off. On his march away from Gabriel, he ran into Castiel. Castiel stumbled slightly but didn’t drop the food he was carrying. Michael pointed at Castiel and sneered, “Find a better mate.”

Castiel straightened himself and adjusted the food in his hands. He looked his brother in the eye and said coldly, “Michael, I think you lost the right to tell me what to do with my life a long time ago. You wanted me taken away from my family and thrown into a state home. Who I choose to court and eventually mate with is between me, that person, and Gabriel.” Castiel paused and said firmly, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am sure my family is hungry.”


	29. Chapter 29

Recovering at home was perhaps the best thing. What Dean didn’t like was Gabriel thought he needed a babysitter. He did not need a babysitter. Thank you very much. The douchebag, Michael, was his babysitter and Dean wanted to strangle the omega. In a vain attempt to get away from Michael, Dean wandered outside to check the mailbox. He caught a faint, but familiar scent of one of his father’s friends.

Dean looked around but didn’t see anyone. He doubted any of his father’s friends would even be allowed in the subdivision. Dean opened the mailbox and found the only piece of mail they had was addressed to Sam. Dean scented the envelope and smelled his dead father’s faint scent along with an alpha Dean hated. He ripped the envelope open and found a letter. He carefully opened it with shaky hands.

_Bitch,_

_That is what you are Sammy and I hope you never forget it. You’re a worthless waste of space. I wish I would have killed you long before you had a chance to kill your mother and infect your brother. This letter was to be sent to you should you ever find out Dean is a hybrid. You caused that to happen to him and I hated you for it._

_I lost my wife and my alpha son because of you. You turned him into a suggestable thing. He’s not even fully alpha, which I am sure you have noticed. I knew I should have abandoned both of you in a dumpster after you infected him, but I couldn’t. You had to suffer. He had to suffer._

_I forced Dean to hurt you. I wanted you to hate him and I hope you do. I hope you remember every time he hit you. Every time he pissed on you to cover up your stench. I hope he remembers everything and I hope he hates you._

_I hope you die a slow and painful death. I hope all of your defective offspring die alone without ever knowing touch._

_I hate you._

_John_

Dean crumpled up with the letter in his hand a stormed back into the house. He had to find his car keys. He had to end this once and for all. He found his keys easily enough, but Michael stopped him at the door to the garage. “Where do you think you’re going, Dean?”

Michael could tell by the look in Dean’s eyes that he was nearly at an alpha rage. He had texted Gabriel about the situation and prayed his little brother would be here soon. As much as he hated to admit it, Gabriel was a stronger alpha than Dean. As one might expect from Dean’s state, he growled out a response, “Michael, get out of my way. I need to end this.”

Michael sighed and decided to use his scent to his advantage. It was doubtful, Dean would hurt him. If only because his scent was similar to Castiel’s. He took a step closer to Dean and said quietly, “But Dean, you have to care for Castiel. How will storming off protect Castiel?”

Dean blinked at Michael a couple times as the rage he felt inside simmered down a little. He took a slow breath and wordlessly handed Michael the letter. He watched Michael read the letter. The omega’s face twisted in disgust. Michael snarled at him, “You urinated on an omega?”

Dean stepped back from the angry omega. “I was forced. My father beat me and Sam. He said he would keep on doing it until I did it. Sammy got twice as much as me. He couldn’t take much more. My father is a stronger alpha than me.” The front door slammed open which made Dean flinch on instinct. He scented the air and smelled Gabriel.

Gabriel popped a sucker in his mouth. He turned back to Sam who had followed him in the house and said carefully, “Sammykins, why don’t you curl up in our nest and take Michael with you. His family scent has been lacking from our space.” Sam nodded in agreement and left the room with Michael.   

Once they were alone, Gabriel snatched the letter off the table and read it. He glanced up at Dean for an explanation, when Dean blurted out, “Gordon Walker. That is his handwriting and scent. He’s evil. My dad told stories about him torturing omegas.”

Gabriel sucked on his sucker for a moment and then he asked, “What exactly were you planning on doing?”

Dean looked down, “I wanted to kill him.”

Gabriel held up the letter and said slowly, “We will call the police. You will tell them everything you know and should they find anything on Walker, he will be executed legally.”

Dean nodded in understanding. He knew this was why he was considered stupid. His judgment sucked. He muttered out, “I didn’t want to pee on Sammy. We were so little and he couldn’t..” Dean wiped away tears that fell down his face. “Dad peed on him a lot. He didn’t want to smell his scent.”

Gabriel stepped up to Dean and wrapped his arm the taller alpha. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair much like he did with Sam’s. He shushed him, “It’s okay, Dean. Sammy is okay. You’re okay. Your dad was using pee to cover Sam’s scent so you wouldn’t transition into an omega or at least that is my guess. Michael would probably be able to confirm that theory.”

Dean nodded and rested his head on top of Gabriel’s. His shoulder was too far down. “Why doesn’t he hate me?”

Gabriel smiled slightly, “Sam is very forgiving and he recognized something my pride did not recognize when I first met you. You were a victim too, but you’re both safe now and that is what matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out soon. As some of you may know, I am past the point where I already had this story written some time ago. It is now just a matter of finishing it up. 
> 
> I do need cheering up because my life sucks and I am desperately trying to figure out why I ever wanted to go into property management. I had a lady tell me she cursed me to hell because my boss filed for eviction on her. I also got to walk through about four inches of mystery waste last week. Oh, and my boss freaked out on me Friday and told me I need to get better at details because I am supposed to magically know when someone is lying to me. My boss's freak out happened while I was dealing with wreaking the company car. Someone ran into me while I was parked, I am fine but it shook me up a little. Needless to say, I spent most of the weekend in bed pondering my own demise. 
> 
> Anyways, please leave me a comment. They tend to cheer me up and I could definitely use some cheering up.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam curled up in his nest. The blankets kept him hidden safely from the world and he didn’t want to leave. Another person died because of him. That was unforgivable to Sam. Sure, Sam knew Gordon Walker’s crimes were unforgivable. Not just because of the letters he sent to him. It was so much more than that. On Gordon Walker’s property, there were bodies of omegas buried in shallow graves. Inside the bathroom at Gordon’s house was a newborn baby girl, an omega.

Castiel had taken a liking to the newborn and he even named her Claire. He said that Jane wasn’t the right name for her, so she became Claire. Castiel spent a lot of time at the center with Claire while he waited for approval to foster the infant at home. The burden of proving a stable and warm home for the infant fell on Gabriel. Somehow, Sam felt like he failed his alpha by being such a mess. Deep down, Sam knew his alpha would be better off without him. Deep down, Sam knew Castiel and Dean would be better off without him.

Sam whimpered from inside his blankets. Even without leaving his house, he caused alphas to die and Sam hated himself for that. His dad was right about everything. He was stupid and worthless. Perhaps, his dad should have just killed him outright. It seemed to Sam as if no matter how much he accomplished in life. No matter how much he tried to prove his dad wasn’t right about everything, he found himself here in his nest too afraid to face the world.

He felt a dip in the nest and a groan. A hand was placed on his shoulder, even though it was hidden from view by all the blankets. Dean’s gruff voice cut through the blankets, “Sammy, you need to stop beating yourself up over Gordon. The man murdered omegas. They executed him in three weeks. That never happens unless the alpha is truly messed up.”

Sam peaked out from under the blankets at Dean. He whispered, “But if it wasn’t for my letters…”

Dean cut him off and said firmly, “That little baby Castiel loves would probably be dead right now. Her parents’ bodies were found out there. You know, that, right? You saved that little girl, Sammy.”

Sam pulled his head out from under his blankets. No one talked to him about this before. Gabriel didn’t want to further upset him and Castiel seemed to agree with that notion. Dean, on the other hand, had a differing opinion. Sam whispered, “He killed her alpha parent?”

Dean nodded and ran a hand through Sam’s hair, “Yes Sammy. The court papers said a gunshot wound to the head. Her father was killed in her home, but Gordon took the body with him. I don’t know why exactly he did that. The omega was killed after she gave birth. Claire was only a few hours old when they found her. I talked to the prosecutor and he said that Gordon killed the mother then left to deliver the letter to you. That gap in the time allowed Claire to live. Gordon didn’t have a chance to kill her or hurt her before the police got there. In a messed-up way, Dad giving those letters to Gordon saved Claire’s life.”

Sam smiled a little at his brother. He never thought of the possibility of something good happening because of him. He never considered the positive side of Gordon’s death. No more families would be murdered and Claire got a chance to live. Claire would have a better life than he ever had the opportunity for. Sam whispered, “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean chuckled, “Don’t thank me. Get out of your nest and take a shower. You smell like distress. I will open up the windows. The home inspection is in a couple hours. Castiel is nervous about. He really wants to be able to foster Claire at home.”

Sam yawned a little feeling better than he had in weeks. He smiled slightly at Dean, “I think Castiel wants to adopt Claire eventually.”

++

Balthazar smiled when he saw Castiel’s home. He asked his friend, “So Sam and Dean will stay home with Claire? Is that correct?”

Castiel nodded and unlocked the house. His palms were sweating from nerves. He doubted Balth would deny him and he knew on some level this was just a formality but he still worried. He wanted Claire to have a family like he did. He knew she would be taken care of in a state home, but being cared for and being loved were two very different things. Castiel wanted to make sure Claire knew she was loved. He wanted to make sure she knew her parents died loving her. He wanted his family to love her.

Carefully Castiel answered his friend, “Yes that is the plan. Dean is recovering from surgery and Sam does art. He likes to make most of his art at home, in privacy. He does go to the omega center sometimes to work on it, but Claire can go with him or spend time with me at the center.”

Balthazar hummed and agreed, “That sounds like an amendable plan. It would be good for her to be around other omegas. Do you intend to send her to school at your center or the one I run? It would likely be easier for you to send her to school at yours.” As  Balthazar spoke with Castiel he noticed a few things about the home. It was clean and inviting. There were plenty of places for an omega to nest and it felt very calm.

Castiel bit his lip and said nervously, “I plan on taking her the center with me as she gets older so she can socialize with other omegas. We opened a daycare for infant omegas about six months ago. The older omegas at the center find caring for the babies very healing.” He honestly was not sure how soon Claire would start attending school. Sometimes, he longed to have a childhood like Gabriel had. He remembered Gabriel making paper airplanes and flying them around the room while he had to work on mathematics. Sometimes, he still wished he could have learned how to ride a bike like Gabriel did.

Balthazar nudged him and smiled, “You seemed lost in thought.”

Castiel shook his head and murmured, “Just thinking about airplanes and bicycles.”

Balthazar laughed, “While don’t book any trips, I am going to approve fostering Claire at your home. I do need a time frame for your mating Dean. Once you’re mated, then you can apply for adoption with Dean.”

Castiel nodded but didn’t say anything. His relationship with Dean was going well, but neither of them spoke about a date for mating. It was an abstract idea for some time in the future. They both knew the minimum time frame, but neither had a countdown going. Castiel wanted to build something like what Gabriel had with Sam. He wanted to make a paper airplane instead of being forced to solve all the problems of the world.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Dean sniffled as he looked at the television. The show was so sad and it made Dean ache inside. He just wanted to cuddle up with the puppet and tell it everything would be okay. He wiped his eyes as traitorous tears fell from his eyes. It just wasn’t fair. The puppet didn’t deserve to live in a trashcan and the other characters were stereotyping him. Dean wanted to protect him, but he couldn’t and it wasn’t fair. He sobbed out quietly for the poor puppet as Claire smacked his face in her attempt to wipe his tears.

He looked down at Castiel’s foster baby and smiled. He asked kindly, “Are you trying to make me feel better?”

Bright blue eyes stared back at him as she smiled at him. She slapped him again and squealed, “De.” That was the other thing Dean had forgotten about omega babies. They were creepy as Hell. She was barely three months old and she talked. Well, she didn’t talk a lot. She could say De, Sa, Ass which Dean was certain was supposed to be Cas, Gay which was probably Gabriel, and perhaps most importantly no. The little blue-eyed omega couldn’t say yes but she could say no.

Dean smiled at her and affirmed, “Yes, Claire. I am Dean. Don’t you think it is sad that Oscar lives in a trashcan?”

Claire stared at him again for a moment and Dean could swear she did that strange head tilt that Castiel always did when he was confused. Claire smiled again, it was one of those evil smiles like when Gabriel was about to prank someone, and then she yelled, “No.” That broke Dean’s heart so he started sobbing while he held Claire close to his chest.

Sam heard Dean crying so he went to see what was wrong. It wasn’t like Dean to cry. Sam could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Dean cry. He gently touched Dean’s shoulder and asked quietly, “Dean, are you okay?”

Sam was a little taken aback when Dean sobbed out, “Why does he have to live in a trashcan? It’s not fair and Claire thinks it is.” Dean let out a wail at the end as Claire giggled. Sam didn’t really understand what was going on. He picked Claire up and bounced her in his arms. He glanced at the television and saw the ending credits for Sesame Street. Sam slowly started to piece everything together. He knew he wasn’t as smart as other omegas but he thought he understood.

He picked up the remote and turned off the television. Sam smiled slightly because he remembered watching that show with Dean when their dad was out of town. He sat down next to his brother and nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean rested his head on his shoulder. It wasn’t that he expected Dean to hurt him, it was just unexpected. It certainly wasn’t unwanted though. Sam liked to cuddle with his family. Sam let out a slow breath and said quietly, “Dean, it’s okay. It is just a kids’ show for alphas and betas.”

Dean wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and argued, “But Claire thinks it is funny. Why would she think that?”

Sam kissed the baby on the top of her head and smiled slightly at the thought of how Gabriel would handle this. His alpha always had the right words. Sometimes, Sam couldn’t find the right words. He rested his head on top of Dean’s and said quietly, “Oscar can be cute and he is lovable in a cranky way.”

Dean grumbled, “It’s not right. They are teaching them it okay to treat the poor kid like trash and that they are mean and grumpy and… And it just isn’t right. We aren’t like that. I wasn’t like that. I… I tried Sammy, I really tried. I know I didn’t do right by you but I tried. And yeah, sometimes we ate trash. Well, you more than me because I had to eat my food in front of dad or whatever. But, I tried.”

Sam thought that he understood better now. Honestly, he never knew Dean pulled food out of the trash for him when they were kids. He couldn’t find it in himself to be angry about that though. Dean did the best he could. Dean kept him alive until he was rescued and met his family. Sam nuzzled the top of Dean’s head and said quietly, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Dean grumbled and cried, “I didn’t take care you, Sammy. I was too stupid to realize that what he did to you was wrong. I thought you would be worse off in state care. I thought they would rape you or do God knows what. I was too stupid to realize that it was Dad that we had to run away from.”

Sam stayed silent for a few moments. He took in Dean’s scent. It was a little sweeter since the surgery. It smelled sweet like an omega after menopause. It was one of the less common side effects and probably the reason why Claire liked Dean so much. Dean smelled a little like a grandparent and Sam learned from Gabriel that grandparents spoil. Sam reached over and wiped away Dean’s tears. “You’re not stupid, Dean. It wasn’t your fault. You were just a kid and how were we supposed to know Dad lied to us. I could have screamed for help either when I was locked in the trunk or in a motel room but I never did. I was scared of what was out there and I still am sometimes.”

Dean sniffled and grumbled, “It wasn’t on you to scream. It was on me to protect you.”

Sam smiled slightly at that. He whispered, “You did protect me, Dean. You got me food even if it was from the trash. You could have walked away from me after Dad got caught but you didn’t. You wanted to protect me so he did everything you could to get custody of me. That takes courage. Thank you.”

Dean sniffled and took Claire back from Sammy. He said firmly, “You’re my pain in the ass little brother. You can’t ditch me easily.”

Claire piped up from Dean’s arms, “Ass.” She smiled wildly at Dean as she clapped her hands and giggled.

Dean pursed his lips and said slowly, “Cas.”

Claire repeated, “Ass.”

Dean sighed and tried again, “Cas.”

Claire clapped her hands and squealed, “Ass.”

Dean looked over at Sam and said firmly, “You never did this, by the way. You struggled with ch sounds. Well, maybe ch and c sounds are close. Do omegas have trouble with c sounds?”

Sam shrugged and said calmly, “She’s three months, Dean. Give her some time.”

++

Castiel stared at the folder in front of him. He knew he shouldn’t read it. Balthazar had given it to him for his consideration. Whatever that meant. It was Dean’s juvenile record. Castiel had no idea what secrets it held but he wanted to find out. Slowly, Castiel opened the folder.   

_Notification to Omega Protective Services - Maine_

_Dean M. Winchester – Age 5_

_Teachers at the minor child’s school noted that Dean appeared to have traits for a hybrid. Upon evaluation, it was found that Dean does exhibit traits and scent of a hybrid. No living omega relatives are on record. The father, John Winchester, left the state with Dean before placement in an omega facility could be completed._

_Notification to Omega Protective Services – Wyoming_

_Dean M. Winchester – Age 9_

_Dean exhibited traits of a hybrid. Notably poor judgment, below average intelligence, and deferring to all alpha classmates. A physical assessment of Dean showed bruising of multiple ages. The father stated it was from sports but no registration for youth sports exist for Dean. The father stated that Dean has a distant omega relative that he will take Dean to live with._

_The state has advised John Winchester, the child’s father, of the health risks if Dean is not around omegas and presents as an alpha._

_Alpha Protection Services – South Dakota_

_Dean M. Winchester – Age 16_

_A hybrid alpha was taken into custody after stealing peanut butter and bread from a local grocery store. The hybrid stole food for his omega brother. The hybrid lacked the judgment to understand proper treatment of omegas. Further, the hybrid wasn’t exposed to the scent of his omega brother enough. This caused Dean to present incorrectly as an alpha. Custody of Dean has been given to Sonny Hurleyville. Mr. Hurleyville has a track record of rehabilitating alpha hybrids._

_A medical exam showed that Dean does not need surgery at this time to remove any cancerous tumors usually present in alpha hybrids. Dean has not been informed of his hybrid status._

Castiel closed the folder as he took a calming breath. They knew Dean was a hybrid and they didn’t protect him. If they would have then Dean would be an omega and he would have never gotten cancer. Castiel whimpered slightly and curled into himself. He needed Gabriel. He texted Gabriel, _“I need you.”_

Gabriel texted back a moment later, _“Take a deep breath, Cas. I am on my way.”_

Time seemed to crawl until Gabriel opened his office door. When Gabriel did, he nearly threw himself into his brother’s arms. Castiel sniffled, “It’s so sad. Why would they fail Dean like that?”

Gabriel led Castiel down to the corner of his office where there was a makeshift nest. He cuddled his little brother close and said quietly, “Who failed Dean? I think we are doing an okay job.”

Castiel wiped his eyes and said in defeat, “I read Dean’s juvenile file. They knew he was a hybrid and they didn’t take him away from his father.”

Gabriel held on tight to Castiel. He rocked his little brother in his arms and whispered, “Cassie, did they know about Sammy?” Castiel shook his head no. Then Gabriel added, “What do you think would have happened to Sammy if the state took Dean but not him?”

Castiel never thought about that. He straightened a little and whispered, “No.” Reality hit Castiel in that moment, John Winchester would have killed Sammy or Sammy would have killed himself.

Gabriel smiled sadly at his brother. “Sometimes, there is no right choice.” He gave his brother one more squeeze before he changed the subject. He didn’t want Castiel to stress himself out about something neither of them could change. “Do you want to go with me to the toy store? I want to see if I can find an Oscar the Grouch toy for Claire.”

Castiel eyed his brother for a moment and asked slowly, “Who is Oscar the Grouch? That doesn’t sound pleasant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work has been slow as shit lately so I don't have crazy stories to tell this time. Although, I did have to file for eviction on someone which always makes me feel like an asshole. I hate it when I am put in that position.


	32. Chapter 32

Sam stared at Dean as he wandered around the house with a stuffed Oscar the Grinch while wearing Castiel’s bee pajamas and his fuzzy socks Gabriel got him for Christmas. He had no idea what to do with his brother. He knew that some alphas had bizarre reactions to surgery, but this was not what he expected from his big brother. Sam had always viewed Dean as tough as nails. He never thought something could get the slip on him like this. He wished he knew how to get his brother back.

Sam walked up to Dean and smiled kindly. “Hey, do you want to have breakfast?”

Dean’s eyes darted around the room erratically, “Do you think they will make Oscar eat out of the trashcan?”

Sam frowned. This was getting worse by the day. Sometimes, in rare instances, alphas lost touch reality for a time. An understanding of reality typically came back slowly over time, but sometimes… Sometimes, the alpha never came back. Sam prayed to the Gods that he would get his brother back. He knew Dean was a good alpha even if he didn’t believe in himself.

Sam guided his brother to the table and sat him. Oscar was placed carefully by Dean in Claire’s high chair. Sam placed a bowl of soup and bread in front of Dean. He then placed a smaller bowl and bread in front of Oscar. Castiel said that the best way to deal with the mental break was to acknowledge it slowly. Sam sat down across from Dean and started to eat his food.

At about his third bite, Dean hummed softly to himself. “Do you think soup looks like vomit?”

Sam glanced down at his vegetable soup. He could see how it could look like vomit. A chunky sort of vomit from someone who didn’t chew their food. Sam tried not to imagine what Dean’s vomit would look like. Sam shook his head lightly. He said casually, “I read that in movies sometimes they use soup for puke.”

Dean grimaced, “That is a waste of perfectly good soup. Do you think Oscar got to eat any of the soup once it ended up in the trashcan?”

Instead of answering Dean’s question, Sam deflected a little. “I am sure that Oscar isn’t going hungry now. Look, he hasn’t eaten any of his food.”

Dean stood up from the table and looked at the food Sam placed in front of Oscar. He rubbed the scruff on his face for a few moments before snapping his fingers and saying joyfully, “He is eating, Sammy. Thank you for taking care of him.”

Sam shook his head and lowered it slightly so he could rest his elbows on the table as he rubbed his temples. This wasn’t the reaction, he expected. Sam wished he knew how to make his brother better. Dean was sick because of him in the first place.

Sometimes, Sam hated himself. It made him want his alpha. Gabriel had a way of making him feel a little less worthless.

++

Castiel laid Claire down in her crib by his nest. He didn’t like the idea of Claire sleeping in his nest this young. He feared she might suffocate, either from him rolling over on her or from one of the many blankets and pillows covering his nest that gave him comfort. He told himself that soon Claire would be big enough to hold overnight, just not yet. Castiel shook his head when he reminded himself that sometimes, Claire pushed herself away from snuggles. Claire liked her space sometimes and Castiel couldn’t fault her for that.

He stretched a little in bed and didn’t notice Dean standing in the doorway of his room clutching Oscar the Grinch. Castiel smiled at Dean and said quietly as not to wake Claire, “Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean kicked his foot a little and muttered, “Lonely.”

Castiel shook his head and moved over on the bed a little. He patted the space next to him and said calmly, “Come here. I don’t mind if you want to sleep in here tonight.”

Dean slowly shuffled over and laid down. Castiel positioned himself so he had an arm loosely around Dean’s middle. He knew he had to be careful though. Dean’s stomach was still sore from the surgery. They laid there in silence for a few minutes while they took in each other’s scents. Dean broke the silence, “I feel like I am going mad. I want to be a good alpha for Sammy, but I don’t know how.”

Castiel gave Dean a little squeeze and tried to reassure, “I think you’re one of his two favorite alphas. I know for a fact Sammy thinks you’re a good alpha. He loves you. Did he tell you he has a court date for next week for you?”

Dean sighed a scented Oscar. He let out a shaky breath, “Yeah, I know about the court date. He wants to set a legal precedence for hybrids to have the same protections as omegas. I… It scares me sometimes. I was taught a lot of things by my father about omegas that were wrong, but sometimes I still hear his voice in my head telling me those things. Stupid stuff that I know isn’t true. Like omegas are dumb or they need alphas. That isn’t true, but I remember believing that stuff.”

Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair. It was getting a little long for Dean. He knew he would have to ask Gabriel to take him to a barber. He knew Sam would not react well to an electric razor. Castiel kept his voice gentle when he asked, “Are you afraid of turning into the sort of person your father hated?”

Dean let out a slow breath and said, “Yeah, I am. I read about hybrids and how we are all stupid or something. About how we need someone to take care of us. I know I was never that bright. When I got put in the group home, I had classes to help me learn how to make good decisions. I had trouble with really basic stuff. I felt like an idiot. Then… Then I find out I am a hybrid which is the stereotypical idiot.”

Castiel would like to believe he was surprised by what Dean had to say, but he wasn’t. He had heard this same speech with different words from hybrids before. He kept his voice gentle as he said, “Dean, you’re not an idiot. An idiot would not be able to pass the courses for omega care for starters. You passed and not only that you were at the top of the class. You’re also a mechanic which is a highly skilled and important job. Don’t discredit yourself. You made had setbacks because of your father, not because of yourself.”

Dean closed his eyes and Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean was going to sleep or thinking. Moments ticked by and Castiel was certain Dean was half asleep when he whispered, “I wish I was an omega like Sammy.”

Castiel smiled slightly. He whispered back, although he was sure Dean didn’t hear, “Me too.” It wasn’t that Castiel didn’t want Dean to be an alpha, it was just the cost. Dean developed cancer from not being exposed to enough omega scent to make the transition. Sam and Dean were both abused by their father for years because Sam was an omega. Castiel thought that if both boys were omegas, John would have abandoned them. Castiel normally didn’t advocate for child abandonment, but in John Winchester’s case, he should have abandoned his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... Sorry, this took so long to update.


	33. Chapter 33

Gabriel rested his head on the back of the sofa as the soft sounds of music came from Dean’s bedroom. A small smile ghosted his face as he fell into a light sleep on the sofa. It had been a long stressful day and thankfully it was finally over. He jolted awake a short time later when the front door opened and closed.

He blinked his blurry eyes a couple times the direction of the door. His nose caught the sent before his eyes could focus. Castiel was home. Gabriel relaxed and closed his eyes again. He was so tired. Gabriel grumbled when Castiel put his ice-cold hand on his forehead.

Castiel hummed, “You feel warm, brother. Are you feeling well?”

Gabriel looked up at a blurry version of his brother. “Yeah?”

Castiel huffed and curled up next to him. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his brother even though his brother was cold. Castiel whispered, “You feel like you have a fever and I think you may be going into a rut.”

Gabriel groaned, he didn’t want to go horny alpha on Sam. Lucky, he never responded that way to Castiel. Still, he didn’t want to have sex. He wanted to sleep. He whispered, “No sex. Just tired.”

Castiel chuckled, “Fair enough. We should get you settled in Sam’s nest though. Where are Sam, Dean, and Claire?”

Gabriel slipped his eyes closed, “Dean is teaching Claire classical music.” He blinked a couple more times before he fell into a light sleep.

++

Castiel shook his head at his brother. He was fairly certain that Gabriel’s rut was coming. It was early but it would sync up with Sam’s heat. It would actually be a good thing for fertility, but Castiel wasn’t sure what their plans for children were. It did seem early to have children, at least for Sam. Castiel took a slow breath and reminded himself that he didn’t really have a say in the matter.

He walked quietly down the hallway and the music from Dean’s room became clearer. It sounded nothing like classical music. Castiel turned up his nose and knocked lightly on the door, then he entered. Dean didn’t even look up from the bed. He was strumming an air guitar with his eyes closed. His head rocked lightly with the music. Claire mimicked him, but her eyes were open and wide staring at Dean. It was breathtakingly cute.

Castiel glanced over at Sam. The omega had a steady hand on Claire’s back to keep her from tipping over. In Sam’s arms was his stuffed elephant and a fond smile was plastered on Sam’s face. For a moment, Castiel felt like he was intruding. This was a happy family moment between the brothers and Claire. It was only a moment later that he reminded himself that he was part of this family and perhaps more importantly, his music sounded nothing like the classical music he grew up listening to.

He leaned on the door frame and waited for the song to end before speaking. When it did, he said fondly, “That doesn’t sound like classical music.”

Dean gave him a disgusted face in turn and pointed at him. “I don’t know what crap you call classical music, but Kansas is classic. I have been educating Sammy and Claire on the finer points of classical music. Sammy tells me you neglected to teach him any of this.” Dean shook his head and said seriously, “Kid is a lawyer but doesn’t know classical music.”

Castiel chuckled lightly and slipped off his shoes as another song started playing. Dean absently bopped his head to the music. Castiel crawled up on Dean’s bed because Dean denied that it was a nest even though it was. He wrapped his arms around Claire as he kissed her nose. She giggled at him in delight. Then she clapped her hands and squealed, “Pink… Pink… Pink.”

Dean beamed as he looked Castiel in the eye. It was sort of like a proud parent which Castiel supposed Dean was. He said sheepishly, “Her favorite artist is Pink Floyd.” He changed the song to something Castiel didn’t recognize but it sounded electronic in a way. He didn’t quite know how to categorize it. Dean sounded a little disappointed when he added, “She hates Led Zeppelin. Who hates Zeppelin?”

Sam chuckled from his position on the bed which caused Dean to pout a little. Castiel couldn’t contain his own laughter. Once he calmed himself, he said calmly, “Dean, I have no idea who Led Zeppelin is. Although, I am certain they are a wonderfully talented band. Thank you for teaching Claire and Sammy about rock music. It’s not classical but a good range of music is always good.”

Dean frowned and muttered, “Not classical?” He tilted his head a little and asked slightly offended, “What do you think classical music is, Cas?”

Castiel smiled and stated, “Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, for example.”

Dean groaned and plopped down on the bed. “That is not classical. That is dead people music. No one listens to that crap.”

Claire mimicked as he clapped her hands, “Crap!”

Castiel sighed, “No Claire, that is not a nice word.”

She looked him with big blue eyes and mischievous grin, “No crap.”

It was now Castiel’s turn to groan.

++

Dean couldn’t believe that Castiel was so uncultured with music. It would be his new mission, as part of his plan to be a good alpha, to educate everyone in the house on the finer points of classical music. Not the dead people crap that Castiel talked about. Actual good music. Dean wondered if Gabriel knew anything about decent music. He doubted it, Gabe was a little weird and scrawny.

He was also worried about Gabriel and Sammy. Ruts were rough and Sammy had never been with Gabriel through one his ruts. Some alphas got violent, like his dad. Dean didn’t like to tell people what he liked during his ruts because it was sort of odd. He liked to rent a hotel room with a jetted tub, preferably a fancy one that would keep the water warm, and he would lay in the jetted tub for days. He sometimes hired a beta to give him a nice massage. He liked to get a pedicure and manicure too but he usually did those himself. He never told anyone about this but he knew he should probably tell Castiel at some point. Not today though, he might lose his man card or something.

The point was for Dean was he wasn’t sure how Gabriel reacted to his rut. So far, all Gabriel did was sleep, eat sweets, and scent Sam relentlessly. Dean let out a slow breath. He had to make sure Gabriel wouldn’t molest his brother or not control himself. Therefore, he marched to Sam and Gabriel’s room and barged in. The pair was curled on the bed. Gabriel was snoring softly on Sam’s neck with an arm curled around him. Sam was reading a book.       

Dean nodded towards Gabriel and asked, “Is he hurting you in any way?”

Sam closed the book and smiled, “No Dean. If you must know, Gabriel likes to sleep through most of his rut. He said it feels like the flu for him. We are going to try mating later when he has more energy to see if that helps him to feel better.”

Dean crossed his arms and said pointedly, “Fair enough, but you need to let us know before he tries anything so I can punch him if he goes too far.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, it’s fine. Gabriel’s not violent. Not like Dad.”

Dean muttered, “Yeah, whatever.”

Sam eyed him for a moment then asked curiously, “Do you get violent during your ruts?”

Dean stared a Sam in disbelief. “What? Hell no. I’m not some feral beast like Dad.”

Sam chuckled softly as not to wake Gabriel, “So what do you do?”

Dean could feel the blush heating up on his cheeks as he stammered, “Nothing… Nothing.” He gestured towards Sam and said, “Enjoy your book and mating or whatever,” as he made a hasty exit.

Sam shook his head at his brother’s antics and picked up his book again.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a happy holiday season. Yes, I am home on New Year's Eve writing. My god-awful job in property management led to being on call on both Christmas and New Year's weekend. 
> 
> I am looking for a different job. I can't deal with evicting people from their homes. It makes me feel like an asshole. It is quite possibly the worst feeling in the world to go through someone else's stuff to figure out what can be sold to pay off some of the debt and what is trash. (People have 15 to 30 days depending on the circumstances in my state to claim their stuff, but I have never had someone come get their stuff. Yes, I call them and mail them letters multiple times.) 
> 
> Anyways, Happy New Year!


	34. Chapter 34

Sam kept his long sleeve shirt on as he sat on Gabriel’s lap as the alpha caressed him. Sometimes, his scars bothered him and reminded him that he wasn’t as perfect as other omegas. Gabriel never said anything negative about his scars. Sometimes, Sam wondered if Gabriel liked them. He didn’t like the idea of someone else finding his pain attractive. Sam knew though, there were people in the world that relished in the pain and suffering of others. It was something Sam could never understand.

Gabriel started to lightly kiss Sam’s neck which Sam freely offered to him. After about half a dozen sloppy kisses Gabriel asked, “What is wrong, my omega?”

Sam crouched his head down and buried it in Gabriel’s neck, as much as he could. He inhaled the comforting scent of his mate as he whispered, “I am just feeling insecure.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and gave him a strong hug. Then Gabriel released Sam and laid back on the bed. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed one of Sam’s ties. It was one of Sam’s favorites. It had a number of gold and brown tones in it that reminded him of Gabriel’s eyes. Sam liked to think of his alpha when they were separated. Gabriel kissed Sam lightly on the lips then he tied the tie around his golden-brown eyes.

Sam stared at Gabriel. He couldn’t understand why Gabriel would blindfold himself. The very idea of someone willingly doing such a thing didn’t make sense to Sam. Sam gently ran his hand over the side of Gabriel’s face and over the edges of the tie covering his alpha’s eyes. Once he finished exploring the tie, he leaned forward and kissed Gabriel in the center of his forehead where the tie covered. He whispered, “Why did you do this?”

Gabriel smiled fondly, “I don’t have to see you to know that you’re beautiful, Sam. Please, you have nothing to be insecure about. We can stay like this or we can try mating. It is up to you, Samshine.”

Sam smiled slightly. He rested his forehead against his alpha’s head and wondered for the millionth time in his life how he ever got so lucky. After a couple deep breaths, Sam pulled his shirt off over his head. He immediately felt Gabriel’s hand running up his torso. Gabriel’s hand was warm against his skin. It felt nice as Gabriel traced over his muscles, but not his scars with his fingertips. Sam let his head rest on top of Gabriel’s as he felt himself start to get aroused. It felt nice to feel so loved and cherished, even in the middle of a rut, Gabriel put his needs first. It made Sam realize just how fortunate he was.

Sam carefully leaned down a little so he could kiss Gabriel on the lips. It was sloppy and messy, as it always was, perhaps a little more so this time because Gabriel couldn’t see. However, it felt perfect and in a way, it made Sam feel whole in a way he never felt before. Gabriel’s hands still roamed his body and made their way to Sam’s back. There his hands dipped lower until Gabriel ran a hand over Sam’s rear. Sam could feel slick on Gabriel’s hand even though Gabriel hadn’t yet touched the prize, so to speak. It did give Sam an idea of how turned on he was though. Gabriel whispered, “Is this okay, Sammy?”

Sam smiled and nodded his head. Then he remembered Gabriel couldn’t see him. He whispered shakily, “Yes Alpha.” Sam suddenly wanted so much more from Gabriel. He wanted Gabriel’s knot right now. He groaned a little and shifted his hips on Gabriel’s crotch. Sam could feel that his alpha was very aroused and the little movement he made seemed to be something Gabriel enjoyed.

Gabriel stilled Sam’s hips with his hands and chuckled. “If you keep doing that I am going to get to the pop my knot before I get inside of you. We should lay down on our sides to do this. It will be more comfortable and I want to hold you.”

Sam smiled brightly. He kissed Gabriel one more time before shifting off Gabriel’s lap and laying down on his side next to Gabriel. He had his rear-facing his alpha. Then he took one of Gabriel’s hands and guided it down to his hole. That seemed to be all Gabriel needed before Sam felt his fingers inside of him checking for tightness. Gabriel was always so gentle with him. He never wanted to go too rough or risk any pain at all.

This time though Gabriel’s fingers didn’t linger for long before Sam felt the head of Gabriel’s cock pushing inside of him. It was a little tighter than normal, but it still didn’t hurt. It felt nice actually. It gave him a sense of fullness and completeness as Gabriel thrust in and out of him. Sam moaned loudly when he felt Gabriel’s knot start to grow. Gabriel growled lightly as he trailed kissed over Sam’s back and neck.

When Gabriel finally popped his knot and came, so did Sam. For Sam, it was the most intense climax of his life. Nothing could compare to that. Sam wiggled a little on Gabriel’s knot. He felt his alpha pulsing his seed into him as they both came down from their climaxes. Sam smiled and said, “That was amazing, Gabriel.”

Sam was greeted with no answer from Gabriel. He peeked over his shoulder to see Gabriel sleeping soundly while tied to his omega. Sam shook his head slightly, Gabriel seemed to enjoy his sleep during his rut. Carefully, Sam untied the tie from around Gabriel’s eyes. Then he covered them both with a blanket. He cuddled into his alpha and let his eyes drift closed.

Before Sam found sleep though he smiled at the thought of having children with Gabriel. He wanted them to look just like Gabriel but maybe act more like Castiel.

++

Dean sat in front of Sam and Gabriel’s bedroom door. He had Oscar, beef jerky, soda, chips, pie, and a baseball bat. He also had a couple blankets and pillows that he used to make a nest. Dean was intent on making sure no one hurt his Sammy. Dean couldn’t hear much from the other side of the door, just moaning which should not be allowed. However, Dean was certain Oscar said to ignore it.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened. Dean eyed Oscar as he did. He whispered, “I hear snoring. Should we check on them?”

Oscar nodded his stuffed head yes, so Dean gathered up Oscar in his arms. He then pulled out a lockpick set he kept in his pocket and picked the lock in five seconds. Dean mentally scolded himself, he was getting slow. Then Dean entered the bedroom. Sammy and Gabriel were both on the bed asleep. They were covered with a blanket and one of Sammy’s neckties was on the bed by Gabriel’s head.

Dean shrugged at Oscar. He made his way over to Sammy and didn’t see any signs of injury on his brother. In fact, Sammy had a slight smile on his face. Dean frowned a little at the scars around Sam’s wrists and the faded scars on Sam’s back. It made Dean want to kill their father all over again. Carefully, Dean picked up the throw blanket at the bottom the bed and tucked Sammy in.

He didn’t want Sammy to get cold. Never again would he let Sammy suffer. Dean took a step back once he was done and his eyes met Gabriel’s. The other alpha tightened his hold on Sammy which caused Dean to whimper because it was his job to protect Sammy. Gabriel asked sleepily, “What are you doing in here, Dean?”

Dean shrugged and admitted, “Making sure you didn’t hurt my Sammy.”

Gabriel chuckled softly as not to wake Sam. He said fondly, “I could never hurt him. After he wakes and we get dressed, is it okay if he goes and gets you, Cas, and Claire? I think I would like to cuddle with my family.”

Dean’s heart filled with something he couldn’t recognize. He nodded his head quickly, “Yeah, that would be perfect but Oscar is coming too.” Dean gave Oscar a gentle squeeze as he left the room so Sam and Gabriel could rest and put clothes on.  


	35. Chapter 35

Dean hummed softly as he washed the mixing bowls in the sink. His pie was cooling on the table and life was perfect. Oscar even thought life was good. Dean was happy to have given Oscar a home. He shook his hips a little as a hummed, completely lost in his own world. He carefully put the mixing bowls on the drying rack after rinsing them. He turned around to grab a towel to dry his hands when he saw it.

Gabriel and Oscar were sitting at the table eating his pie. Gabriel was shoveling pie into his mouth. Of course, the other alpha didn’t cut himself a piece. No, Gabriel was eating out of the middle. Dean felt his eyes well up with tears. Now, he wouldn’t be able to share his pie with Sammy and Castiel. He didn’t want to share with Gabriel anymore because Gabriel already had more than his fair share.

Dean threw the towel down on the floor and grumbled as his voice cracked, “Hey, I made that.” He felt the first tear leave his eyes with that statement. Dean looked away in shame because he was supposed to be an alpha. He wasn’t supposed to cry about stuff like this. Dean wiped his eyes on his sleeve and whimpered, “I can’t share now. You ruined it.”

Gabriel didn’t seem to hear him and continued to eat the pie. Dean felt a new round of tears leave his eyes. He shook his head and began to leave the room when Castiel walked in and nearly yelled, “Gabriel, what the heck? Did you just eat all of Dean’s pie?”

Gabriel actually stopped eating, because apparently when Dean talked no one heard him but everyone could hear Castiel just fine or at least that was what Dean thought. Gabriel put down the fork and had the decency to sound embarrassed, “Sorry Cassie, it is the last day of my rut and I wanted sweets and Sammy isn’t here.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He placated calmly, “I know it is okay.” He took a couple deep breathes then Castiel walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around him. Dean melted into the hug. It felt safe and warm. Dean didn’t ever want to leave. Castiel whispered, “Do you have enough to make another pie or do we have to run to the store?”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and hummed happily. “I have enough, but I don’t want to make another pie if I don’t get any.”

Castiel gently petted Dean’s hair while unbeknown to Dean giving Gabriel the stink eye. “Gabriel will not touch your new pie. I would love to learn how to bake a pie. Can you teach me? We can share it with Sammy, Michael, and Lucifer.”

Dean huffed out a breath. That sounded reasonable. He liked sharing pie and he forgot that Michael and Lucifer were coming over tonight. Dean didn’t really like Lucifer. He always thought that Lucifer would be one of those people who drove white vans that had signs declaring free ice cream in the window. Sometimes, Dean wondered if it was just Lucifer’s name that made him think that or if it was his personality.

Dean slowly pulled back from Castiel and kissed him on the forehead. Gabriel made a gagging sound in the background, but Dean didn’t care. He smiled at his omega, “I would love too, but I don’t trust Lucifer.”

Castiel chuckled softly, “Why don’t you trust my brother?”

Dean shrugged, “He’s creepy. Oscar agrees.” Dean figured that summed everything up.

++

Sam sat in front of the camera which projected Michael, Lucifer, and himself in front of Congress. Today was a very important day and he wished Gabriel could be with him, they had to plead the case for hybrids like Dean to be granted the same protections as other omegas.

Sam stayed silent as Michael spoke calmly, “Hybrids, who present as an alpha, are not true alphas. Rather, I argue, they are abused omegas. There have been very few successful hybrid alphas. Most develop cancer and need surgery. This is often not covered by conventional insurance plans. Worse, the hormone changes at the surgery often leave the hybrid smelling like an infertile omega. This leads to social difficulties and trouble getting a job or even a place to live.”

An old cranky politician said, “You expect me to believe that an alpha needs to be coddled. That is a load of bullshit.”

 Sam flinched when what sounded like a hammer hit wood and someone else said, “Congressman, you will treat Dr. Novak with respect. He is an omega and regardless of your status, you will still show him respect.”

The politician grumbled, “What about this non-sense of alphas reverting to infantile behavior?”

Michael cleared his throat, “It is not infantile behavior. It is a hormonal imbalance that sometimes corrects itself over time. A hybrid may find himself overly emotional about a small thing and find an attachment to object. The attachment to whatever object, usually a stuffed toy, tends to last the rest of their lives. Even after hormones balance out, a hybrid alpha still needs touch and comfort. He still needs a nest and his comfort items to thrive. Most times, the hybrid is able to work, but the stress levels at work must be kept to a minimum.”

The politician sighed, “So Mr. Wesson, what is your goal here?”

Sam glanced at Michael and Lucifer then turned his attention back to the camera, “We want hybrids, all hybrids to be granted the same protections as omegas. Most omega centers have space that could easily be converted into housing for the hybrids. Even in low-stress jobs, the hybrids can make a better contribution to society with the right support network. Right now, hybrids are dying on the street because they are unable to afford surgery. Seventy-five percent of hybrids are homeless at some point in their lives. Over fifty percent turn to substance abuse to treat the feelings of abandonment and the confusion of hormones inside their body. If we cared for them properly we could save them. They wouldn’t fall in between the cracks.”

The politician sighed, “Hybrid children are already taken away from their parents and put in an omega center. The number of hybrid alphas is low.”

Sam sighed and stated slowly, “Only if the hybrid has an omega sibling to go with them. If they don’t have an omega sibling then they stay with the parents.”

The politician slammed his hand down and declared, “Name one time that happened.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “My older brother. No one knew I existed so they didn’t take him to a center. Instead, we both ended up abused by our father and my father did everything in his power to make sure my scent didn’t get on my brother. My father wanted an alpha son that badly. My brother developed cancer and he is fortunate in that he had people to help him with the expenses. He is still living with me while he recovers. The only difference between him and I was I got told I did nothing wrong while he got told he did everything wrong. He is no different from any other abused omega.”

++

Lucifer groaned dramatically as he sat down at the dining room table at Castiel’s home. He looked around as he sniffed the air. It smelled like happy omegas including one menopausal omega and the end of an alpha’s rut. Lucifer rested his hands in his hair. The last thing he wanted was to see his little brother in a rut. Lucifer glanced up at Dean as he sat two pies on the table. They both looked amazing. “What type are they?”

Dean grinned a little and Lucifer realized the menopausal omega smell was coming from Dean. That wasn’t a good sign for Dean. He decided not to comment on that. He was certain that Castiel was quite aware of the complication. “Peach and apple. Cas helped me. I wanted to make apple but he wanted peach so we made one of each. He said Michael loves peach cobbler.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Vaguely, Lucifer remembered going to a peach festival with their father. He remembered how delighted Michael and Gabriel were with the cobbler. Dryly Lucifer said, “That is fantastic.” Then Lucifer felt a squirmy and probably sticky omega baby dumped on his lap.

He hated babies more than he hated kittens. He hated babies more than he hated football fans. He hated babies more than he hated dress pants. He hated babies more that he hated being alone. Lucifer sighed and petted the blonde mess of hair on the baby. No matter how much he tried to fix it she still had stringy blonde hair that wouldn’t lie down. He picked her up and held her out in front of him. He asked, “Are you sure you aren’t Castiel’s?”

The baby clapped her hands together and squealed, “Daddy.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and sat her back down on her lap. Michael plopped down next to him and ruffled the baby’s hair which made Lucifer scowl. He had just tried to fix her hair and Michael messed it up. Lucifer decided to change the subject, “So Cas, did you hear the news?”

Castiel paused from where he pulled some sort of casserole out of the oven. “No, I didn’t watch the proceedings today. I didn’t want to stress either Gabriel or Dean.”

Michael chimed in, “Hybrid alphas were given medical coverage and disability pay if needed. Sammy is going to submit to have Dean reimbursed for his medical expenses. If it goes well, in a couple years, we could see a wing on the existing omega centers for hybrid alphas. I talked to Balthazar today and at his center, he is going to see if he can get funding for substance abuse for the hybrids a little earlier.”

Dean sat some plates on the table and muttered, “Drugs are bad even Oscar knows that.”

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s arm and reassured, “I know, Dean. I know. Are you ready to eat?”

Dean eyed the table for a moment before he nodded and asked, “Where is the pipsqueak?”

Castiel led Dean to his chair and said calmly, “Taking a bubble bath. Sammy offered to bring him a plate later.”

Dean shrugged and complained, “He’s still a pipsqueak. He ate all my pie.”

Castiel chuckled a little. “I know, Dean. I know but we made more pie so it is okay.”

Dean nodded slowly while Lucifer and Michael watched him sadly. Dean said happily, “We made apple and peach. Gabriel can’t have any because he is a pipsqueak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you guys for all the comments on this story and all my others. They really brighten my day and yes I realize that sounds stupid. 
> 
> I got a bad review posted on the Facebook page for the company I work for last week. I denied someone's rental application and they were pissed. Anyways, that same day, I got five or so comments on different stories I wrote. It really made me feel better about myself when I was feeling down. (No, I didn't get in trouble with my boss. He thought the one-star review was funny. We had a nice talk about how people in this business can't have a good reputation because of situations like that.)


End file.
